Lost
by xX.Knox.Xx
Summary: COMPLETE! Bran's relationship with his mate was never ideal, so he picked a mate that he knew he could never love. When a strange woman comes to town with strange powers that he's never seen before he knew he had to manipulate the lost soul to stay where she would benefit the pack. But this girl isn't a wolf, nor is she pack. Bran has to decide if Aspen Creek can really be her hom
1. Prologue

Prologue

Her bed was moving again. Bright florescent lights flashed by her as she was wheeled down the white sterile hallway. There were no windows here; she would give anything just to see a tree again. Maybe then she would be able to imagine what life was like outside the hellish existence she knew now. As the white double doors came into view again, she began to cry; she knew what was beyond those doors. The gurney crossed the threshold of the door and the operating room came into view. Most would think it was a typical operating room if they didn't know what actually went on here. Instruments were lined up ready for use.

It hurt. Her whole body screamed out in pain. Oh, God what did they do to her. How much more would she be forced to endure? The blood flowing through her felt like tiny razors slicing through the thin tissue of her veins. She tried to scream again hoping that the release of energy in her voice would give her some control back; but her outlet was muted. Her throat was raw; she could now feel the copious liquid oozing down the back of her throat. Blood, she knew. She had screamed to the point that she'd ruptured the lining of her _esophagus_ again.

She blamed everyone for what was happening to her: werewolves, humans, witches, fae, everyone. She knew werewolves were in the facility now. No one ever spoke of them, they'd never shifted in her presence; but she knew they were here. Before the experiments she didn't know exactly what they were, but she knew there were people in the world that were different. She had never understood the strange feelings of dread and apprehension back then, back when her life was normal. There was just something about certain people that cause her to avoid them. Then the whole world got a shock. Werewolves had been brought out to the public. It didn't take her long to figure out that the people who had that aura around them were different, they were the werewolves. But there was more than that. She'd met witches in her day as well. The fae had revealed themselves years ago. What else was out there, she didn't know. Quite honestly, she didn't want to know.

But here she was. Shackled to the table; she was always naked and shackled to the sterile surface. Bright lights always blinding her, terrifying instruments within her range of view. If she were lucky she would wake after they were finished with their task, or right as they were finishing. Sometimes she was forced to endure the procedure from start to finish; an anesthetic might interfere with the experiment she'd once heard them say when someone complained of the screams.

The lights dimmed and she was moving again, she exited the doors and was headed back down the hall to her 'room'. Men in white lab coats disappeared, the so called doctors. Doctors were supposed to help people; she'd gone to a clinic when they asked the public for random sampling. Fae were one thing, but wolves were different. You could become infected by a werewolf. So everyone in their terror answered the call for blood samples when these independent researchers proclaimed they wanted to find the "cure" or a vaccine. She had intrigued them, there was something about her, and they wanted more samples. They asked her to return. When she complied she was never allowed to go home again.

Her "doctors" now were human of that she was sure. The wolves could never be in the room while the procedure was taking place. She supposed they would go insane by the smell of blood. No one wanted a hungry wolf in the room while they were trying to do whatever it was they were doing to her. She had once believed that humans and werewolves would govern themselves separately. Although the humans here far outnumbered the werewolves they seemed to work together seamlessly. So well in fact the werewolves would do what the doctors ordered them to; that was how she knew the next part of her nightmare was about to begin.

They wheeled her to what was referred to as the specimen room. She preferred to think of her portion of it as her room, it wasn't as horrifying. She was wheeled in and parked in her spot. The wheels were set to the lock position, and the guard pulled the curtain shut around her. She knew there were others in similar beds behind the other curtains, she knew from prior experience that some were already dead, and most of the others would not live through the week. To a certain extent she was relieved, this was her last operation, or some would say experiment; the day before she'd heard the doctors discussing it. They seemed to be quite pleased with what they had done to her. At the same time, however they feared that the stress inflicted on her body would result in her death. Thus far she was their only success; if they killed her before they could duplicate the process then all was lost. So they decided on a new course of action. Once she healed from this final procedure, they would breed an army off her. They'd already found what they considered to be a perfect sire. The male werewolf would breed her and their offspring would have the traits of both their parents. A finer batch of specimens they couldn't conceive of.

She also feared where they would take her next. As she recalled the cells that she had been kept in upon her arrival she shuttered in disgust. Leaving the specimen room and turning away from the operating room if you followed the white corridor you would come to a stairway. She didn't know where the stairs went to, she'd never been able to gain access, but bedside the stairwell was an elevator that only seemed to have one stop several floors below the surface. Once there you came to another specimen room. Cells lined the walls, with men and women caged like animals. Her short time in this room terrified her.

Why, why her. What made her so special, why did they do this to her. Was she even human anymore? Somehow she already knew the answer to that.

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Everything around her was spinning. Her perception was skewed, and her thoughts jumbled. She knew her ability to function was seriously impaired. She could hear what sounded like a war going on around her. Her room was practically empty, but in her drugged state it was hard for her to contemplate the fact that the rest of the compound was coming down around her. Howls and screams filled the night air.

For several minutes she struggled to figure out where she was. Then it came to her, this was the room she now shared with that man, if you could call him a man. She easily recognized the grey paint, and sparse furniture that decorated the area: a full sized bed, night stand, and a dresser full of his clothes, although one drawer was hers. An attached bathroom was also an accommodation she would never have believed they would give her. Because she was no longer shackled to her bed her room was now was behind a heavy steel door that locked on both sides.

She knew none of this was for her; it was for him and his comfort. She needed to be available for him perform whenever he was ready. The bathroom was obviously for both of them, even a werewolf wouldn't want to have sex with a filthy, foul-smelling human. She had refused to bathe for days hoping he wouldn't touch her if she disgusted him. After a week he forced her to the tub and washed her himself. He then threatened to bathe her daily if she didn't take care of it herself. She promptly started bathing every morning when he left the room.

He was in the room with her now. He called himself her mate, she called him her rapist. He had taken her many times against her will. Then one night months ago he'd come to her promising that by allowing him to perform the mating ritual he would be able to help her escape. She refused, and with that refusal she found some power. Without her participation in the ritual it could not be performed. She was determined to refuse until they finally killed her. The doctors soon became cruel, and this man became kind. The doctors came into the room one day; he was forced to the far wall while one of the doctors ordered three werewolves to hold her to the bed. She struggled and screamed; but it was only seconds later she was forced down. The doctor pulled out a syringe and her struggles started anew. They injected her with something, she had no idea what. After this encounter he tried to comfort her, but she didn't let him; then it began to happen every week. She was to be sent back to the operating room soon she was sure, and in a moment of weakness she allowed his comfort, then grew to depend on it. When he asked to mate her she consented, he could save her, and she would be his mate. Of course it was a ruse. Thus far the doctor's scheme to breed an army off her was unsuccessful. She had not conceived. They hoped that a mating bond would make her receptive to his seed. They were still wrong.

And now it seemed the world was down upon them. The man who called himself her mate was trying to force her from the building. In her haze she barely understood what was happening. People were dying around them. She knew that whoever was closing in on them her mate considered his enemy. He pulled her to what looked like a lobby. Where was she, she never saw a room like this. She tried to take in what she was seeing as he struggled to make her keep pace with him. It was a well lit room filled with natural light. Windows filled the walls and on interior walls elegant painting gave a professional decor its finish. It was hard to believe this was the same building she had been kept in. He continued to yank her arm harshly as they escaped the main compound. He knew how valuable she was. She stumbled over the uneven ground. How long had it been since she was outside. Weeks? Months? Years? She didn't know anymore.

He continued to drag her behind him. "Come on, do you want to die!" He screamed at her. "They will kill you, eat you alive!" Even in her stupor she didn't know if she believed him. "I will not die here for you," he screamed at her. Eventually he gave up and left her there to the mercy of whatever had taken over the compound. Soon his form disappeared in the distance.

This was her only chance; she knew that she had to escape now.

She could hear voices in the distance, but they were coming closer. She had to move, but her legs were shaky at best.

From deep within her body she called upon something, something that hadn't been there in her old life, something that frightened her. But voices were getting closer. She called on it again, it was almost instinctual. She could feel it coming then. Her body was healing. She could move easier again. She called it again and her mind cleared. As her body warmed she ran…

Her body told her things as she ran, which way to go, how to avoid anyone, when to slow, or duck behind a tree. She didn't know where she was going so she just kept running. As she flung herself through the trees and into the forest she found herself thinking again..

'What did they do to me? Am I even human?'

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Organized chaos. That was the only phrase that came to mind when Bran thought about what was going on around him. When he was involved with a mission they were to be executed quickly and concisely. Enemies and perpetrators of evil were to be round up, restrained and dealt with just a succinctly. Victims were to be found, treated, and evaluated. Though they were victims he had to determine what they knew about his world, and if they could be trusted to rejoin the human world. Yes his kind were out to the public, but he still had to protect his werewolves and secretes they still carried. It was his job as the Marrock to make the hard decisions.

But this, this was not the well-executed mission he had envisioned. The facility's doctors were being retained. They would be dealt with; whatever it was they were doing to their human guinea pigs would be revealed. It wasn't just the human experiments that enraged him. Werewolves were here too. They were being tortured by doctors. The so called doctors were desperate to find out how werewolves transformed, where their tremendous strength came from. How pack bonds worked. They were taking his wolves and killing them, in his backyard no less. This was his territory, and they weren't just encroaching they were invading and attacking. Many were going to die here, many more would be leaving here scarred for life.

As they continued to advance it became evident that wolves were not just victims of this facility. They were also perpetrators. They had captured several werewolves that had served as orderlies to the doctor, and jailors of the specimens, human or otherwise. The smell of blood and death cloaked the whole compound.

Finally things were coming under control. Fifteen werewolves were getting medical treatment; they would be debriefed and returned to their old lives. Seven humans found in medical containment were being quartered under the pretense of government evaluation to determine what had been done to them. In actuality Bran would later determine their level of knowledge, and hoped that they could be convinced to keep their mouths shut. He didn't want to victimize them more, but the safety of the wolves in this country was worth more than the lives of seven humans. The lives of thousands were at stake, if these humans could not cooperate their life would be forfeit.

But there was something else out there. Bran could feel it. It wasn't werewolf or human. It wasn't a witch, and for that he was grateful neither he nor his son wanted to deal with that one again. This _other_ was not any kind of demon he knew of. It was different, something he was sure he'd never encountered before. He sent several of his wolves out to capture this creature, but it seemed to elude them quite easily. Was this creature a victim like so many others? Or did it actively participate in the atrocities that were performed here?

It could not be allowed to leave this place freely. This is his territory, his home to protect. He went out himself with the help of this son Charles to coral this creature. Now both were baffled, this creature was nowhere to be found… It was simply gone…

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

When Avery woke she was lying on her back and a strange face was directly over her. Startled she screamed and used her hands try to crawl away. Her hand found mud and water as she perplexed herself backwards.

"Please calm down miss, and ambulance is on the way!" The man urged her.

"Stay away!" She screamed at him.

"Your hurt, please calm down. An ambulance will be here soon, and they'll take you to a doctor."

"No, no doctors I don't want a doctor." She was getting weak again, tired.

"You'll be ok, they'll help you."

"Please, I don't.." Her voice trailed off as she fainted again.

Avery woke again with wires and tubes all over her. She was lying on white sterile sheets, had beeping machines all around her. Immediately she panicked. An older woman in scrubs came rushing to her.

"You're alright. It's safe here."

"Where am I?" Avery asked still in the grip of fear.

"You're at St. Peters Hospital, in Libby," the nurse answered.

"Libby?"

"Yes, Libby Montana."

"How did I get here?" Avery asked.

"You were hurt on the lake, an ambulance brought you in."

"No, how did I get to Montana? Why am I here?"

"I don't know hun. What's your name? Where are you from?"

Avery looked at the older woman. She considered answering that question, but quickly changed her mind. The old woman seemed nice, and this was clearly a hospital, but something made her uneasy. She didn't know how she had come several hundred miles across the country. This was not her home, not even her state. Why was she here, how did she get here? What happened that made her need to come to a hospital? Nothing made sense. All she did know was that her body ached, and her head hurt. To Avery a sore head indicated a head injury, and she could work with that. She was missing part of her past, but she didn't know how much. How long had she been in this bed anyway? Until she could figure out what was going on she would have to exaggerate her injury.

But there was more. She felt different. She felt like she knew things she couldn't really know.

Bunching up her nose and letting tears fall she replied, "I don't know."

"It's okay. We'll help you figure this out," the nurse replied comforting the young woman.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The chime on the little thrift store sounded and the clerk behind the desk could barely bother to look up from her nails as she filed them. The young clerk huffed as she spied her customer; she'd been here several times before. Buying used clothes and shoes here and there. She'd bought enough over the last week to have a small yet tacky wardrobe. This woman could be pretty if she just fixed herself up a bit. She was a nice height for a woman, but not a giant. Light brown hair, and a nice skin tone, slim without being skinny, and even some muscle definition. All she had to do was put in a little effort, step one would be not buying someone else's cast offs. The only reason she owned this place was because her mother had left it to her. Everything was donated so it's not like it cost much to run. The clerk plastered her best "I'm happy to see you again" smile even as she wished the girl would leave.

"Hi Avery how are you today?"

"I'm great, how business?"

"Slow as usual. So how's your head? Any memories yet?" People had called her abrupt to the point of being rude. But really how could she not ask. It's not every day someone with complete amnesia shows up in their small town. Everyone knew about her.

"Nothing yet."

Avery doubted the twit even noticed her tight smile in return. Her condescending attitude was more than she cared to deal with. She was glad that she'd be hitting the road in a few days. Some of the people in this town were great; they'd helped her when she was released from the hospital. Then had allowed her work for room and board, given her clothes they no longer wore, and even a little cash. Others, like the clerk, look at her like she was a bug on the bottom of their shoe when they thought she wasn't looking. Those people were fake. They smiled to her face, told her about how sorry they were offered to help anyway they could; but as soon as her back was turned she became the town pariah. 'I've never asked these people for anything.' She thought to herself. She had been to this store a few times to try and find items to fill in gaps in her wardrobe. She almost liked it when this one was rude, she had a way to get back at her; even if she considered it wrong. This uppity bitch deserved it. This clerk owned the store. And since her release from the hospital she found that he had some strange abilities.

Even as a child Avery knew she could convince grownups to do what she wanted. It seemed she was always everyone's favorite. But now it was like they had to do what she said. She would look into their eyes and tell them what they were going to do, and it seemed she could never be told no. She'd learned to avoid the eyes of others, she never wanted to unduly influence anyone, but this clerk was another story. She made her way to the checkout and laid a whole pile on the counter, a heavy coat and other winter clothes among them. Winter was still several months off, but she might as well get stocked now. She looked at the girl's name tag, and the clerk looked at her with another fake smile.

"Sarah, you want to give me these clothes don't you. You can bag them for me."

"Sure Avery, let me get a bag."

"In fact you think I could really use that nice large suitcase that you just got in."

"Of course, I'll go get it."

"It'll go nicely with the one you gave me last week." She said as Sarah came back.

"It sure will." This was the only time that Sarah's smile was ever real.

"You're dealer is coming in later isn't he Sarah?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"Drugs are bad for you Sarah. You don't want them anymore." See she even could do nice things for this dumb bitch.

"You're right. I should stop."

"So you don't need that money that you have stored under the counter. You want to give it to me, don't you?"

"Yes you deserve it." Sarah handed her over the envelope of money, over two hundred dollars. Avery concentrated and broke her connection with Sarah, and Sarah's normal expression came back. "Thanks for the business; you should come back again sometime." As Avery walked out the door she heard the girl mumble, "Dumb bitch." Avery could only laugh.

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Missoula. Avery loved it here. Beautiful Rocky Mountain scenery, after a few hours of hiking she was out in the middle of nowhere away from the busy city, and around the university she blended into the crowd of undergraduates nicely. She'd even made a few friends. She didn't know what to tell people about who she was. She'd debated long and hard about her name, obviously she needed a new last name; but Avery was her favorite grandmother's name. Surely keeping her first name would be okay.

She hitchhiked to Missoula three weeks after she was released from the hospital. Once in Missoula she blended right in around campus. It was easy to find work doing odd jobs that no one else wanted to do, or maybe they were just too lazy. Of course she was paid under the table. For a while she'd sneak into dormitories and sleep in lounge rooms. Piggy backed into locked bathrooms and shower rooms. She spent hours in the university library. If a student would forget to log out of their student account and leave the computer she would hop on. She never went to her email or anything that could trace her back to her old life; but she did research something important, what had happened to her. She was reported missing by her boyfriend on May 22; but that was May 22 more than three years ago. She was floored. Three years of her life was gone. The last clear thing she remembered was scheduling an appointment for blood work. She was 23 now, which seemed horribly unfair, she'd missed her own 21st birthday.

She was lost in her musings about how unfair life was when she met Brandon. He was a young man about her age. Dark brown hair, bronzed skin she was sure he was bi racial maybe a little Latino or something. He was tall with just the right amount of muscle. Not exactly her type, but the man was sexy. Without log in information of her own she was forced to use another students'. As this young man left his seat she hopped right in and a few minutes later the young man returned.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't finished."

She jumped startled when she was interrupted. "I'm sorry I thought this computer was free."

"No problem, the printer was a little backed up. I'll just move to.." He paused mid-sentence when he noticed something. "Are you still using my account?" Avery had panic rising in her, he might find out to much. She looked into his eyes and tried to draw up a connection. " I'm sorry it didn't occur to me, I just went right to work. I'll move along; forget I was even here."

He turned his head and looked at her strangely.

"No it's fine I was done anyway. Just let me log out." Avery was stunned, he said no. No one ever told her 'no' anymore. "I'll see you around." He continued, she immediately caught his meaning. He wasn't going to forget he saw her.

She didn't know it then; but she met a good friend that day, and at the same time learned a valuable lesson; always check to see if they're going to the printer; because if they catch you at their computer they start asking questions. The friendship started off slow. There was something about him that put her off. He seemed to be immune to her power of persuasion, and he made her nervous without even trying. Brandon was very intense, and she never wanted to look him in the face, and it had nothing to do with unduly influencing him, he just made her want to look away. For a while she thought we was a werewolf; but she knew their kind when she saw them.

He was a persistent man. No one could argue that. At first he seemed to be the typical male and appeared to want in her pants, she must have seemed like a good prospect; but soon she saw though the typical maleness that he personified. Eventually he managed to get her to confess why she wasn't a student, but was always around campus. She was homeless, with no real name. Of course she was still feigning total amnesia, and even had the medical records to prove it. She explained to him that she found it easier to eke out a living around campus were business was thriving and she could find small jobs.

That was where she was now. Two days ago Brandon found her on campus and told her she was moving in with him and his roommate.

"I can't Brandon. I'm broke and I don't have any ability to pay my own way."

"I talked it over with Micha. We're men, so we're slobs, you can pay the rent by keeping the apartment clean. I know about the odd jobs you do. You can still do those to help out when you can. It's fine Avery. It's too dangerous for a woman to be wondering around campus trying to find a place to sleep."

"It's a two bedroom, there's no room for me."

"You can have my." Brandon cut the sentence off when he saw munity in her eyes. "The couch pulls out to a bed."

"You're sure this is okay?"

"Yes, trust me. I'll feel a lot better knowing you have a roof over your head."

It was a month later he really threw her for a loop. He walked into the kitchen as she was doing the dishes. "Hey, is Micha here?" He'd asked.

"No, he just left for class." When she answered he just nodded and pulled out a large manila envelope with her name on it. "What's that?" She asked eyeing it with skepticism.

He opened it up and dumped out its contents. Papers littered the kitchen table. Looking closely she saw a social security card, driver's license, birth certificate, and even a high school transcript. Apparently she was an honor roll student. "What the hell is this?"

"This, Avery Jenson, is your new life." Brandon told her. "You were born on.." He paused to look at the birth certificate. "June 12, your mother is Kayla Jenson, deceased, and your father is Dr. Logan Jenson, also deceased. You graduated from Cumberland High School in Toledo Illinois. I figured you had that whole Midwest thing going on."

"Wait, slow down!"

"The social security number is valid and so is your driver's license. It's hard to get real ones that will check out, which is why it took so long. You have excellent credit by the way, that's very important in this day and age."

"How did you get this?"

"I have connections." He answered cryptically; she eyed him with suspicion so he sighed and continued. "Look you need to be able to live. What are you going to do for the rest of your life? Live on my couch? You're one of my best friends and I love having you here, but it won't work forever. We don't know if your memory will ever come back. You need a new life, it's best to start now." He saw munity again. He knew this would overwhelm her, but he needed her to accept it. "With this you can get a real job. You can even enroll here if you wanted."

She was silent for several seconds, and he knew she was taking it in. "I expect you to start putting in applications tomorrow. Either at the University or for a job." With that he headed for the door again. "Just wanted to drop that off, I got to go or I'll be late for class."

As he walked out the door Brandon pulled out his cell and dialed his best friend's number. "Hey, it's me."

"She took it," the other man asked.

"Yep, it's not like she could say no."

"And it'll all check out, it's a clean identity?"

"What do you take me for?" Brandon answered. "No matter what she thinks she needed this, and I need her to trust me."

"You know she trusts you. You're the only friend she really has."

"Not enough, she still lying to me. She knows more about her past than she's letting on. She wants absolutely nothing to do with you, and I'm sure it's because you're a werewolf. But they're no way she should know that since you're not out to the public."

"And there is the fact she's not entirely human."

"You're sure?" Brandon asked.

"100% man. Like you said she has that strange power over people. When you met her she tried to brain wash you or something."

"She wasn't trying to brain wash me; I'm not sure what she was trying to do."

"Any werewolf with 50 feet of her would smell it. So what's our next move?"

"Well I'm going to let her settle in here for a few months. Get a job make a little money. Micha is selling his old car maybe we can get her to buy it. This winter the real fun will begin."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, she likes road trips, and she wants to see rural Montana. So I thought I tell her about a nice little town out by Troy. Lovely area wouldn't you say?" Brandon replied.

"So that means you plan to send her to meet your Grandpa. I do hope you'll be going with her on this grand adventure."

"It wouldn't be an adventure if I went with her. Besides he can help her, I know he can. With me there he'll never take her seriously. He treats me like a child."

"People think your Grandpa can fix everything, or your Dad. They seem to be the most adept people in the country."

"Don't forget my uncle. What can I say the men in my family are remarkable, myself included of course." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, and your mom wow. Now there is an excellent example of female form."

"Seriously," Brandon narrowed his eyes and glared at his phone. "That's my mom, I shouldn't be able to hear you panting for her over the damn phone."

"I was just agreeing with your assessment of your family."

"So wrong. I'm hanging up now." He said hanging up his phone while he could still hear his friend laughing.

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Winter was upon them now, with the University shut down for winter break the bookstore she worked at happily agreed to give her three weeks off, and Avery decided to take a hike around the snow covered mountains of Montana.

"Brandon where is this again."

"Look here," Brandon answered pointing to the map. "It's near Troy." As he showed her the way to what Brandon explained to be a lovely mountain range. She was excited for this trip. "There's a small town here, with a motel you can stay at before you take off; really friendly town, not the type to intrude on your business. You'll love it."

"Aspen Creek right?"

"Yes, you can stay there a few days and stock up on supplies for the camping trip."

"Then I'm off tomorrow morning."

"I'll be heading home to see the family in a week or so. I should be back before you are; if not you know where the extra key is," Brandon told her.

"Thanks. I'm heading to bed I want to get on the road early. See you later," Avery replied.

"Have a good trip; I think this place will be just what you need." She smiled as he headed off to his room. He shut the door crossing his arms across his chest. "Maybe you'll be able to find whatever it is you're looking for. "

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

"Aspen Creek." Avery mumbled to herself as she saw the sign. "Almost there." If she hadn't been told there was a town here she never would have believed it, nor would she have been able to find it. It was literally in the middle of nowhere. She had a feeling that it was going to be even smaller than Brandon had described.

Driving into what must be the little town she saw only a gas station, a school, church, and the motel. There were no cars in the parking lot. She wasn't all that surprised. Pulling into the lot she parked right outside the office. The door rung as she walked through and the girl behind the desk jumped obviously startled and surprised to see someone.

"Good afternoon, checking in?"

"Yes. I don't have a reservation. Is that okay?"

"Fine, we're not exactly booked up for the night." She replied with a smile, a real smile too. "We only see hikers out here and not many this time of year. So how many nights were you wanting to stay with us?"

Something told her things were off here. This woman looked genuinely nice and seemed to like having a guest to break up the monotony of the day, but something was wrong. "I'll go for one night I have to get some supplies together then I'm heading out of town for a hike."

"In Montana, in the winter. Wow you're brave, are you sure you want to go out there. I don't really want to have to send out a search party for you."

"I'm not going in to far just want to find a place to camp with some natural shelter. Trust me I've done this before, and I'm used to the snow. I can handle myself. I just need to get a few supplies before I go."

"Well we've got everything you'll need at the general store. Stop in over there tonight."

"Sure will thanks!" Avery got her key after paying and left the office. As she left she glanced back and saw the clerk on the phone. It could be for anything she told herself, but something in her said that call had to do with the town's only guest. She easily found her room, and locked herself inside. She'd considered staying two nights, finding a good trail and getting the lay of the land from the locals; but she wasn't sure what it was that put her off about this place, she just knew she didn't want to say here longer than necessary. One night here was enough; she was beginning to consider it might be too much.

"I'll just go get some supplies and find dinner. I'll be out before this town wakes up." She left her room and decided to get this over with quickly.

The general store was a bit more difficult to find, tucked in to the tress away from view. When she walked in her body screamed at her telling her to turn and run. She couldn't do that, she knew that drawling attention to herself would be a really bad idea. Just being here made her feel like prey, and the last thing she should do is run away. If she did she was sure something would give chase. As she found the hiking supplies and dehydrated food she saw a man in the back of the store. He was tall, dark skinned, Native American she thought to herself, jet black hair that hung to his waist, and an air of familiarity about him that surprised her. Of course there was no missing the fact that this man was a werewolf. He was even more intense than her roommate's friend. There was a feeling of dominance that she had never seen in a man; but that was the thing, he was no man. She realized then what was so wrong with this town, there was a werewolf in it.

"Hello, new in town?" Avery turned and looked into the cherry face of a brunette woman.

"Yes, I'm visiting for tonight."

"Welcome. We don't have a lot of guests, it's nice to see a new face."

Avery smiled at the woman; she seemed nice, different from the man in the room, not as intimidating. "Thank you for the warm welcome."

"Well it was nice to meet you Miss…"

"Avery, just Avery."

"Well it was nice to meet you Avery, my name is Anna. If you need anything just tell them I sent you."

"Thank you Anna, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'll leave you to your shopping." Talking to Anna soothed her to some extent. She wasn't sure why, but her friendly aura made this town easier to handle. She decided to get her supplies quickly and avoid that man in the back that seemed to stare at the two women while they were talking. The last thing that Avery wanted was to meet his gaze again.

She quickly left the store after shopping and decided to visit the gas station across from the motel for dinner. However the two men that were walking toward her brought an abrupt change to her plans. The hairs on the back of her neck stood tall as she saw them.

'Oh god. There's more of them.' She thought. 'I don't need to eat, just get back to the room.' She walked back to the room as quickly as she could without making it look like she was running.

She made it to her door and spotted a man across the street looking at her. He was a little shorter than the Native American man she saw earlier. Blonde short hair with a toned body, she looked at him and then quickly turned away. Avery knew with that one quick glance he was not a man to be trifled with. She decided now that she would avoid that one at all costs. She entered her room, closed the door behind her and locked the deadbolt and the chain. She wanted to barricade the door, but decided against it, knowing that nothing would make her feel safe tonight; and if the furniture started moving it might raise questions, the last thing she wanted was their curiosity to draw them to her.

"Damn it Brandon, what the hell did you do. You sent me here on purpose, to a town infested with werewolves." She walked to the window and peeked out trying not to move the curtain too much. She then watched as the Indian man walked toward the blonde man and the two began to talk. Watching them for no more than a minute the blonde man suddenly looked right at her. She quickly closed the crack in the curtain and moved further into her room.

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

"Da," Charles greeted his father.

"What do you think of her Charles?"

"Not human or not completely human, though I'm not sure what she is? I'm also sure that she is able to sense the non-humans in town."

"I thought as much. Why is she here?"

"My Anna thinks she's a hiker. She told Marile the same; she only reserved one night at the motel."

"Did you detect deceit?"

"No, but something has her spooked. If her reaction to the wolves in town is any indication I believe she will leave early morning. Should we allow it?"

"No," Bran paused as movement in her room caught his attention. "It seems our little interloper is interested in our conversation."

"Do you think she can hear us?"

"Doubtful, she's not a wolf. I do not smell a vampire or fae. I detected no magic." Bran paused and started at the woman in the window as if trying to figure her out. She closed the curtain and sunk into her room again. "I don't know what she is; but I intend to find out. Tonight before she has the chance to leave; I want to find out why she is here. She'll be questioned by me."


	3. Chapter 2

A brief note from Knox before Chapter 2.

Hello, and thank you for reading Lost. If your interested in frequency of updates, an extended summery, or other information about Lost head to my profile page. Also please consider leaving a review. Feedback will help me figure out what is connecting with an audience and what needs to be fixed. Thanks again and enjoy Chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Avery was warm and snuggled into her bed. The old motel might have been a throwback to the 70's on the outside, but it was warm and cozy in here. She lay sleeping now with the dim light of one of the lamps still on. Across the room the glow illuminated the three magazines and novel that lay on one of the end tables. The remote by the TV lay untouched, she had no desire to be caught off guard. The TV would limit her hearing, and with the light on she could be sure that she would not sleep to soundly, nor would she be blinded by darkness if anyone came in her room. With the alarm set for three a.m. she would be out in little more than two hours.

The sound of incessant knocking penetrated her sleep causing her to jackknife in bed. As the knocking continued a voice accompanied it.

"Miss Jenson, its Marile I checked you in this evening. We have to evacuate!" The voice coming at her sounded sincerely concerned, but Avery hesitated. "You have to open the door, the police are here and the whole building has to be emptied. Miss Jenson are you awake? I'm opening the door."

"I'm awake. I'm getting the door." Avery replied climbing out of bed and throwing pants on over her panties.

She opened the door and saw the woman from earlier with a man she presumed to be a sheriff behind her.

"Sorry for the inconvenience ma'am, please take anything you may need in the immediate future and leave the building," the officer told her.

"Okay," Avery stammered grabbing a small backpack, her purse, and car keys. "Is everything ok? What's going on?" This man was human, Avery was sure of it. And he was a cop, so there was no need to run screaming from him.

"It's an ongoing investigation ma'am so I can't comment right now."

"Oh, sorry."

"Quite all right, Miss.."

"Jenson. Avery Jenson."

"Miss Jenson, I'm officer Bradly. Now we have to take witness statements, and basic information for the police report. We could do that now, or you can wait until morning."

"Now would be preferable. This was just a stop to stock up on supplies and rest for my hiking trip. I wanted to be on my way soon."

"Alright." The police officer turned toward the other woman and spoke. "Marile, Mr. Cornick is waiting to take her statement back at the town all. Could you escort her over there while I finish up here?"

"Sure, thanks for the help Daniel. This way Avery I'll drive you over." She said taking her toward a car.

"So do you have any idea what's going on?" Avery asked the other woman as they climbed into her small car.

"No, Daniel didn't tell me anything. He likes this game he's playing. Aspen Creek doesn't have a crime rate, and he has jurisdiction all over the state of Montana, he's Highway Patrol, so he likes to play sheriff when he can." She said with a laugh. Marile could tell that Avery was nervous, and tried to reassure the poor woman. She was about to meet the most intimidating man Marile had ever known, it would be best to make her as calm as possible before this little lamb saw him. "So just take a deep breath and calm your nerve a little. You look like you're about to come unglued."

Avery laughed a little and tried to do as the other suggested. "Sorry this surprised me is all."

"I bet, it surprised me too." The ride over was short and darkness surrounded them on both sides. For a second Avery tried to look out into the pitch black that surrounded them. She was suddenly sure that there were others who were out there. Looking at her. Watching them. Within a few minutes they were pulled outside of a small building. Seconds later Avery's back went rigid, the hair on her neck stood on end, and she suddenly felt nauseous. Her hands began to shake. There was only one man in that building, and Avery knew what he was. Her body cried to flee, and to flee now.

"I'm sorry, sorry but I think this finally hit me. I'm exhausted, I'm not sure that I have it in me to do this right now. Especially when I'm already confused as to what's going on. Can we do this in the morning?"

"I'll call Daniel, she where you'll go for now?"

"It's not a problem, my car is fine."

"I couldn't do that. It's much too cold. Let me just grab my phone, or I'm sure we could just go ask Cornick."

Avery knew then that she wasn't going to get out of seeing this man. Nothing she could do would work. She had to center herself. Calm the nerves, werewolf could sense things, she knew that somehow. They would know if she lied, if she was frightened of them. This was very important, she had to calm down. "I can do this. I'll do it now."

"Okay." Marile replied looking at her strangely. "Follow me in." They two women walked into the building. It was small; Avery thought maybe five rooms in the whole building. It was simply decorated with a woodland theme that was appropriate for the area. They walked past the main room and down a hall with two small offices. Then they came to a larger room, Marile opened the door and inside sat a man Avery had seen once before.

It was the blonde man that had been across from her hotel room. Up close she had to admit he was nice to look at. Mid-twenties she guessed, softer features that the native man she'd seen earlier. As they walked in he smiled at them. "Thank you Marile." He spoke, "Go on home it's still very early." If she didn't know any better Avery might have bought the image he was portraying right now. A diminutive young man, called out in the middle of the night to do the grunt work of a small town; but Avery did know better.

This one was better than most at hiding what he was. The power she felt coming off him was almost nothing; but she made a mistake, as he motioned her to sit she looked into his face as she sat down. The power hidden within the blue depths was astounding. Just looking at it was terrifying.

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

This small slip of a woman before him looked harmless enough. Although she was terrified, she did well to hide it. Her hands were not shaking in fear, as she moved to join him at the table in the conference room. She sat down in one swift movement across from him. She looked to his face, and the only tell she gave was when she looked in his eyes then quickly moved her glance to his nose. It was a smart move, to many it would have showed confidence by giving the illusion of looking into his eyes. She controlled her heart rate and breathing, if he didn't know any better he would believe she didn't know what he was. His mission now was to determine how much she knew, how she had come by that knowledge, and how she had found Aspen Creek.

"Miss Jenson, correct?"

"Please call me Avery, officer."

"Oh, I'm not an officer. A town official so to speak, you can call me Bran or Mr. Cornick if you would rather." She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"So what brought you to Aspen Creek?"

"Hiking I think it's lovely in rural Montana. It's peaceful here."

"I would have to agree it's what brought me to call his place home. Would you happen to have any identification on you?"

"Yes, sir." She answered pulling out her driver's license. He felt her watching him take down her information. He detected a small spike in her sent, and knew he would have Charles check out the ID she'd given him.

"Missoula? Not too far from here." Bran mentioned while looking at her ID.

"Not far at all really, I live right down by the university."

"Ah, a student." She just smiled in reply. 'Not a lie', but hiding the truth. Something told him she wanted him to believe she was a student.

"You're not originally from Montana though are you?"

"No, I'm a mid-westerner. Illinois is a nice place, but I wouldn't want to there forever." All facts she'd even been there a time or two. 'Again not a lie, but not complete truth.' He detested lies and half-truths.

"Do you hike a lot; Montana in the winter can be dangerous?"

"I do, I had no intention of going too far in, just far enough to get away from civilization."

"Hn." He replied. "How long did you did you intend to stay for?"

"Just the night."

"How did you find this hotel, we're not exactly teeming with tourists?"

She paused as if considering her answer. Bran knew this woman had reservations about answering. "I was looking in the north west region. This area looked nice. I came through town and that old motel looked good for a night."

"So you'd never heard of Aspen Creek before you drove through?"

Again the woman paused before answering. "I think I might have seen the name somewhere."

Bran stared into the woman's face with a look of pure steel. His eyes were silted into a look somewhere between anger and indifference. Avery could feel an immense pressure coming in on her. "What did you know of Aspen Creek before you came here?"

"The name I'd seen in on a map." Truth.

"We now seem to have a problem we've never had before. Did you come here with an agenda?"

"No. I just wanted to hike." Truth.

"Did anyone tell you to come here?"

"It just looked like a nice area, that's all." She was getting desperate, but she would never say his name.

As far as Bran was concerned it was not a real answer to his question. "Did someone send you here?"

"No." She almost yelled. Lie, such an obvious lie. "What's going on here?" she demanded slamming her had on the table. "I've done nothing wrong, and you're treating me like a criminal!"

"That information isn't something we can discuss right now."

"Fine! I don't need to discuss anything! I'm leaving, and don't worry I won't be back!"

"We haven't finished investigating. You'll need to stay."

"Am I under arrest?" she replied with a smile. "Oh wait you're not a cop. I'm leaving Mr. Cornick. So unless the real cop comes back and arrests me I'm gone."

"Daniel will be here shortly, and." He stopped mid sentence when Avery looked directly in his eyes. He felt something coming into him; something was trying to take him.

"I'm leaving now Bran. Maybe you'll forget I was here." Bran shook his head almost like he was clearing out the cobwebs.

"Nice try Miss Jenson," he replied with a truly terrifying smirk. She swore that she could see a fang behind his lips. "But you're not going anywhere." His attention turned to the door. "Charles, Daniel come in."

Avery hadn't realized anyone was around; but she should have. She knew who Daniel was, so the other must be Charles. He was the Indian she saw at the general store, she should have felt is presence. He was almost as powerful as this Bran. "Take her to number one. Don't look her in the face. No eye contact. I'll be around in the morning."

"What does that mean? He can't arrest me!" Charles took hold of her arm, and Daniel led them from the room.

"Just come along quietly, ma'am. It'll be a lot easier on all of us." Daniel replied.

"This isn't right, I didn't do anything wrong!" The men were pulling her out the door. "Miss Jenson, a little piece of advice for the rest of your stay here. Don't ever try that again, on me or the people in my town." She looked into his face as he spoke and noticed a slight yellowing of his eyes. "If you want to leave this place alive, don't ever try that again."

"It was all a lie wasn't it?" Avery asked the men as they escorted her to a car. "The motel never had to be evacuated." Neither man spoke a word. "Why bother with all the pretense? You could have forced me out whenever you wanted to." Still no response. Avery stared out the window as they drove her back in the direction of the motel.

Maybe they were just taking her back to her room. That seemed to be where they were going. She very much doubted they had a jail to stick her in. She practically sighed in relief as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel. They pulled into a spot right beside the lobby.

"I can make my own way to my room. Good bye."

"You'll not be going back there. This is your room now," Daniel replied pointing to the door in front of them.

"My old room was fine. My things are there."

"There was nothing left in that room and you know it."

"You checked my room?" she replied reproachfully.

"It's a public room."

"You're going to lock me in there aren't you?" Her breath came out as almost a whisper, but her abject horror was plainly evident. "Please don't, I won't run away. I promise." She began to dig her heals into the dirt parking lot. Charles scented the air and could almost smell her tears coming. "Please don't lock me in there. I didn't do anything wrong!" She chocked on her words as she pleaded with them, and began to struggle against Charles's hold. They pushed on and ignored her pleas and she realized they had no intention of stopping, so she began her struggle in earnest. She pulled on her arms as hard as she could try to lower her body and twist from their grasp.

"No! You can't! Don't do this to me, don't lock me up" she screamed out at them tears bursting from her eyes. "I don't want to go in there. Don't lock me up!"

"You'll not be left there to rot girl, someone will return in the morning." Charles told her.

"No, don't put me in there! You can't lock me up, you can't!" She was screaming now, sobs accompanied every word that left her mouth, she began pulling and contorting her body in ways she didn't know she could.

Charles grabbed her by her forearms and pulled her in front of him. "No harm will come to you as long as you bring no harm to us. You've nothing to fear, but your own stupidity." He looked upon her face and it was wretched in fear, he knew she hadn't heard a word he'd said. "Calm yourself."

Daniel looked on in concern he'd seen something similar before, in his line of work you saw all sorts of things. This was leading nowhere good. "We're not here to hurt you Avery calm down."

Terror still streaked across her face. She tried to form words but no sound came out. Charles felt her knees suddenly give out, and her breath came in short rapid gasps. Avery continually tried to pull in large hulls of air but nothing seemed to work. Within seconds her world went black.

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Charles carried the limp body of that strange woman into room as Daniel opened the door.

"Panic attack?" Daniel asked him.

"I believe so."

"Kind of an extreme reaction don't you think."

"Yes I do. I should call my father." Charles pulled out his phone and dialed Bran.

"We've had a bit of a complication. The woman seems to have had a disturbing reaction to our containment room"

"Explain." Bran told his son.

"She began to show signs of distress when she realized she was to be confined; the end result appears to be a panic attack. She is currently breathing normally again, though she lost consciousness."

"Where are you now," Bran asked.

"We've arrived at room one, she was placed on the bed." Charles could hear his father's exasperated sign.

"She's unconscious?"

"Yes, her body is limp, she breaths in long deep breaths, and I sense no awareness in her. She is beyond the world of dreams."

"Fine, call Anna and Carl, two guards inside the room and one outside at all times. Perhaps leaving Anna inside would be best, Carl will stay outside. Make sure Anna knows not to make eye contact." And with that Bran disconnected the line. Charles had more calls to make.

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Avery woke in layers. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the room around her. For a moment she thought she was back in her motel room and had over slept; but then the night's events came back to her. Her eyes immediately eyes went to the door. Deadbolt on both sided. They'd locked her in. She could already feel her panic rising.

"Good morning Avery. I hope you're well, I hear you had quite an episode last night." The voice drew Avery's attention across the room, as her head turned she saw the woman she'd met at the general store.

"Anna?" The woman smiled at her and nodded. Then Avery continued on. "There is someone else in here with us. I know it."

"Yes," she said with another nod. "My mate, you didn't react well the last time he was around, so I asked him to remain out of sight until I was sure you were calm."

"You've locked me in here!"

"No we've left the door unlocked." Anna stood up from her chair and walked to the door opening it with ease. "But three of my kind are here, you'll not be allowed to leave."

"Your kind? Your one of them, no I would have known if you were." Avery answered

"You're wrong, I am a werewolf." Anna called on a partial shift and allowed her eyes to glow yellow, and her teeth puncture through the gum line. With a flash of enamel she let Avery see what had remained hidden, as she returned to the chair by the bed and sat beside Avery.

"This whole town is infested," she almost cried. "You people aren't even trying to appear human anymore are you?"

"The pretense is no longer needed, you've known from the moment you enter this town that we are. This is our town, you came here. You've invaded us."

"I was hiking! I'm not invading anyone; I just want to go home!"

"There are some questions that need to be answered, before we can allow you to leave." Anna told her. "This would be easier if my mate could join us, he can get right to the point."

"You want him in here, with us?"

"Our kind has lived here in peace for years. As long as you tell us the truth, and are determined to be trust worthy you have nothing to fear from us."

"If I'M found to be trustworthy? I haven't deceived anyone."

"The fact that one of your kind has come here is suspicious enough," the deep voice that rumbled from around the corner caught her unawares. The man behind that voice soon came into vision. He was the large Indian man from last night. "But then you attempted to control Bran Cornick's mind when he questioned you; do you really think that we wouldn't take caution when dealing with you."

"I didn't mean that man any harm, honest." Avery was almost pleading that he would believe her. That these people would let her go. "But sometimes I have to be able to get away, and it's better for everyone if they don't know I was there to begin with."

"How are you able to do that?" Charles asked her.

"Is that the first of the questions I'm going to be forced to answer? I could just lie you know."

"If piece of advice Miss Jenson, don't ever lie to a werewolf. Not only will we always know, but this group unparticular will be very disappointed; and considering we hold your freedom in our hands, do you really want to disappoint us?"

Avery paused for a weary moment, as if considering what Charles had told her. "I guess I just look into a person's being." As she started to explain she was interrupted.

"You guess?"

She huffed in annoyance. "Do you want me to tell you or not. I'm trying to explain this as best I can."

"Carry on."

"I just look into a person's being, I think about what I want them to do. Then I say it, and they just do it. Well at least they're supposed to do it. Apparently it doesn't work on everyone."

"This ability has failed you before?"

"Yes, once."

"On our kind it fails?"

"No, he was a human."

"Have you tried it on others of my kind."

"Yes."

"And it worked?"

"Yes."

"More advice. Don't try it again while you remain here. Our Alpha would not like it, and he's a much harsher man than I." Charles paused and then continued with his line of questioning. "What other abilities do you have?"

"I know things. I know a werewolf when I see one, or a fae, witch, things that are different." Avery paused and looked at Anna. "Well usually. I have pretty good instincts. I always tend to know when I'm walking to a bad situation, even if I can't always avoid it."

"Is there more?"

"That's all, I'm not so special."

"Can I go now? I'll leave, and I won't come back. I swear I'll never tell anyone I was here. You said you can hear lies, so you know I'm telling the truth."

"I said we could detect lies."

"Whatever, can I go now?"

"One more question. What are you exactly?" Charles asked her.

"I don't understand the question."

Charles raised an eyebrow, she was telling the truth she really didn't understand. "I am a werewolf, Anna is a werewolf. Werewolves are born human. What are you?"

"That's a stupid question. I'm human."

There was a solemn pause. Charles eyed her with contempt, and drew in a hefty breath. "Say that again."

"I'm human, what is this?" Again Charles drew in another deep breath as did Anna.

"Charles she speaks the truth." Anna told him.

"Of course I do, why would I lie about being human. That's dumb."

"You're not lying Avery, but you're wrong." Anna told her.

"What?"

"Girl, we can smell the difference. Although you may truly believe so, you are not human." As he spoke Charles could see a look of pure revulsion overcome her.

'They're not right, they can't be right.'


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Although it seems that you were telling the truth parts of your story do not make sense." Bran told her. He waited at least a minute and they continued when she did not respond. "How is it that you do not know the true extent of your abilities? How could you not know how they work?" Still no response.

Bran paced the room in front of her. "You're cooperation would do us both a world of good. In fact it seems that with Anna you are very cooperative." She didn't even look or acknowledgement his presence. "This is immature, you are acting very childish. Are you still upset that my son informed you that you were not human? It is fact, if you accept that now, I'm sure you will have better control of your abilities."

"Liar!"

"Excuse me?"

"You and your so called son, are liars! And you must think I'm stupid to believe he's you're son, there is no way you're old enough to be his father. I'm human, he's not your son, and you're both liars!" She was pouting, and she knew it. She currently laid on her bed in the hotel room, and watched the TV.

"What exactly do you know about werewolves? Anna would tell you the same thing we have. Would you doubt her word?"

"You probably coerced her. You think I didn't figure out that you're some kind of super wolf?"

"Super Wolf?" Bran could almost laugh at that. It almost reminded him of Mercedes when she used to call him an ubber werewolf.

"You know what I mean. You're more powerful than they are. You're more powerful than any wolf I've ever seen."

Bran quirked an eyebrow at the woman as she laid on the bed. She shouldn't know that. "How would you know that? It might be difficult for you to understand, but no human should know that." In response she glared at him. "Why would we lie about such a thing?"

"I don't know. Why are you?"

"Listen to me child." The girl interrupted him before he could continue.

"I am not a child!"

"Respect will go a long way." Bran told her, Avery could see anger slowing entering his stance. "There is a protocol in dealing with werewolves; it's in your own best interest to listen to me. I've tried to move past your blatant disrespect for almost a week. Antagonizing us with your attitude is ill advised at best. You somehow seem to know the dominance hierarchy, use that knowledge to your advantage." The last part sounded more like a threat than friendly advice. "You know who I am to these people. Prove how smart you are, and don't provoke me again."

Avery swallowed loudly, she'd said too much. "I just know you're wrong. I'm human you've made a mistake."

"It's been made very obvious to me that you are still in the dark of certain things. So think about what you're telling me. What humans do you know that can do the things you can? You can control people's actions, you can sense non-human creatures."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Fine," this woman was exasperating. But she needed to calm herself. "I'll leave you to yourself. You have my numbers if you need to speak with me. It would be preferable to seek out my son Charles if you need to see someone in person."

"Ah, yes. I wouldn't want to meet Leah again."

"Don't think too harshly of her. She can be hard to take at the best of times, and with a stranger in town…" She turned over on the bed, and finally got a good look at Bran. She concentrated on him as she tried to determine what it was that she was feeling as he spoke of his mate. "Well she can be hard to take."

Hard to take was putting it lightly. The woman was a total bitch. She's just wanted to tell him she was leaving. Apparently Bran and the other wolves had other plans for her, and this Leah woman didn't agree with their plans; and for whatever reason Leah considered those plans to be Avery's fault. "You have free reign of the town, and have been given some credit for living expenses at our local stores. Anna tells me you've been given an open invitation for dinner whenever you'd like." Bran stopped for a second taking in her reaction. "I think you should take her up on that offer. Your time here will be much more tolerable if you make the most of it you can. However you know the rules. Do not attempt to control anyone in my town. If you attempt to leave you will be confined."

"Why can't I go home?" Avery was infuriated and it showed when she lost her temper and yelled at him again. "I just want to go home. This is illegal; you can't just keep me here."

"Until I am satisfied that I know who you are, what you are, what you're doing here, and who sent you here, you will remain."

"You know who I am; your people stole my purse with my ID. You know I'm telling the truth about why I came here. I'm not on some super-secret mission to infiltrate your town, and you know that too. What more do you want from me?"

"Who sent you here?"

"No one, it was just the nearby mountains."

"You're lying, someone sent you to this town. Why you refuse to disclose who is beyond me. Whoever it was knew what they were sending you into. Who sent you?"

No response.

"And that is why you cannot leave. Security is of the utmost importance, and while that security is in question you will stay here."

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

When she got back to Missoula she was sure she was going to kill. She should just tell Mr. Super Wolf exactly who sent her here, that sniveling traitor. She didn't know what game Brandon was playing at, but she knew Bran was right. Brandon had sent her here, to this town, for whatever reason. Why did he set her up, especially after he'd done so much to help her?

She walked down the nearly empty dirt roads. Nearly empty because it never seemed to fail that as soon as she stepped out of her hotel room at least to wolves were following. Her watchers she knew. They had to make sure she never tried to leave. The one time she'd tried to drive to the general store one of them actually approached her; he had demanded that she allow him to ride with her. Apparently they thought she'd make a break for it. From that day on she'd decided to walk, having a strange wolf in her car was disconcerting at best. There was also more than that; she also seemed to draw gawkers. She was the strange new woman in town: not a human, not a werewolf, not anything. They all just wanted to look at her. You'd think in a town of werewolves they wouldn't be so unnerved by one little girl.

She just rolled her eyes and moved on.

"Avery, I was just on my way to see you." The sound of a friendly familiar voice had her turning around. A smile lit her face as Anna came into view.

"Good afternoon, how have you been?" Avery asked her.

"Very well thank you, and yourself?"

"You mean other than the fact I'm still a prisoner here?"

"I'm sorry for that; I do not think Bran will relent. He is our leader for a reason. He's good at what he does."

"He only cares about werewolves. There are other people in this world too."

"You're wrong. Much of what Bran does if for the benefit of all. Because he polices us here it protects the humans." Anna looked at Avery poignantly. "Or others."

Anna rolled her eyes again. "I suppose you're going to tell me that I'm not human too."

In reply Anna sighed and continued to look at her. "Avery I don't have all the answers. No one does, not even Bran although he likes that everyone thinks he does. I'd like to help, I don't know if I can help much. But I want to try."

"You're a nice person Anna, I like you, I really do. But I don't know if anyone can help me."

"Let me try."

"What do we do?"

"I think my mate should be there. He'll know what we should be looking into. He'll know what questions to ask."

"You'll be there too right?"

"Of course."

"If I try this with you, will you answer some of my questions?"

"Sure it's only fair. But first, you can come to my house, and join me for lunch. Charles will be home soon, we can start then."

They pair walked along the road, and Avery noticed one of her guards had disappeared. It was almost laughable. They came to lovely house. Avery's first thought was that it was nice, but nothing to go home raving about. Once she entered she realized how wrong she was. The entry had immaculate hard wood floors with alternating dark and light wood that gave the floor a unique and lovely pattern. She saw the living room had beautiful thick Persian rugs as did the dining room. Large comfy furniture begged to be sat in and enjoyed. She also a large well used, yet gorgeous granite fireplace, oil paintings hung on the walls giving a final look of both beauty and factuality.

"Come in." Anna told her from the door way.

"I don't know if I should." Anna turned her head and looked at her strangely.

"Why not?"

"I don't think I can afford to walk in there."

Anna erupted in laughter. "You know that's not much different than what I thought the first time I saw this place. Please come in."

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

"Her ID gave a false name. After a thorough investigation I've found that Avery Jenson disappeared at the age of 18 after her graduation party five years ago."

"If she graduated at the age of 18 five years ago, she would be roughly the same age as our Miss Jenson. Is it possible that she is the same woman?"

"Highly unlikely. Avery Jenson, according to the physical done her senior year she was 7 inches taller, and 30 pounds heavier. After seeing family photos there is a strong family resemblance that our Avery Jenson clearly does not have. I'll need a blood sample to be certain; I managed to get a copy of the real Avery Jenson's medical records."

"We need to find out who she is."

Charles stood in the city all conference room with his father as they continued to talk about this new woman.

"I understand that you want to ensure our peace here, but I know you father, what do you hope to gain from this girl. Why do you want to keep her here?"

"That girl barely knows herself. We know more about what she is than she does." Bran answered him.

"And that means what for us?"

"If we don't get answers from her we still won't be able to determine what she is, or the full extent of her abilities."

"You intend to use this girl." It was a statement not a question. Charles knew one of the things his father did best was to maneuver others to do what he wanted them too.

"She has no one. She's been gone almost a week and no one has tried to contact her. We've been monitoring Missoula; where despite the false ID we did confirm her job, yet she's not been reported missing. To have someone of her talents here would do wonders for our people." Charles knew he was right. If she could control people's thoughts and actions it would be a tremendous change for them. The danger in dealing with the humans was growing. If they had someone like Avery who could control them would make it easier. Not only that, but Bran could use her to ensure that other wolves that broke the rules were punished and not killed. Avery could literally save lives, both human and non-human, much like his Anna.

With that Charles decided to head home. Upon opening his door he knew that the young woman he'd been talking about was in his home. Charles traversed the living room and came to stand beside his mate. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, "I trust your day has been well."

"Yes, it's been nice. Avery is good company." Anna could tell that Charles didn't like that. He didn't want this strange woman around his mate. She was something he just could not tolerate what she was: she was a liar and the true extent of her abilities was unknown, and he had a strong feeling that it was unknown to even herself. Even taking all this into consideration he was sure his father would be pleased.

"Have you decided to tell us the truth today Miss Jenson?"

Anna stiffened; her mate's protective attitude would send their guest back to her room with no answers forth coming. "She's decided to submit to more questions. We can work together Charles, and find the answers we need."

"Are you willing to answer my questions honestly?" Charles asked her.

"I am, if I can ask questions too."

"Very well."

"What's your real name?"

"What?" Avery was obviously startled with that particular answer.

"It's the first question, Miss Jenson."

"Avery Jenson. You know that."

"Lie."

"You gave a fake name," Anna asked her.

"I told them my name was Avery, and it is."

"The identification in your purse is fake. You are not Avery Jenson."

"My real name is Avery."

"What is your sir name?" Silence was her only answer "Why will you not answer?"

"I do what I have to, to keep my family safe. They have nothing to do with any of this. There's been no contact." Avery leveled a startling glare at Charles. No one had ever seen her look that way. "I'll stay locked in that room the rest of my life before I bring them into this."

Charles glowered right back at her for several hard seconds, then turned away. "Well at least you're being honest. I'll let this issue go." He paused for a minute turned back in her direction and caught her with a look of pure aversion. "For now."

"You were born to human parents," it was Anna who asked this question.

"Yes," Avery instead. Though the look in her eyes Anna could almost see the young girl begging to be believed.

"Where did you're powers come from?" It was Charles this time.

"I don't know?" She swiped her head from side to side in answer.

"How long have you had them?"

"I don't know."

Before the last word could fully leave her mouth, he was coming back at her again. Almost rapid fire and he was more intense this time. "How could you not know?"

Avery stood and shouted back at him. "I don't remember!"

She was losing his composure, so with his cool demeanor he kept on. "What are you Avery?"

"I don't know!" She was crying now, she couldn't hold back the feeling on anger, confusion, and fear that pulled through her now. Why didn't she know? The question haunted her. "Forget this; I don't care what you believe. And I don't need your answers!" She stored out of the room leaving a concerned Anna and suspicious Charles in her wake.

Once Avery slammed the door behind her and once again headed back to the motel Anna spoke as Charles took at seat the dining room table. "Well that was helpful."

"Your sarcasm is lost on me mate. I did what needed to be done."

"Are you telling me _that _was completely necessary?"

"I know more about her now."

"And she'll never answer another question again."

"She will if she ever intends to leave this place, although Father is already making plans for her as we speak."

"Ah yes, he tends to take advantage of this sort of thing doesn't he."

"He does capitalize on the anomalies that fall into his lap." He smiled She knew Charles was remembering the circumstances that brought her to Aspen Creek more than 30 years ago.

"I'm just glad I fell into your lap." She smiled at him, as Charles pulled her into his lap.

"As am I love, as am I." He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent.

"We have a guest coming in tonight." Anna told her mate.

"And when is he expected to arrive."

"Much too soon for you two to be doing that," answered the voice from the door way. "Seriously, in the dining room?"

"Welcome home." Replied his father.

"Oh, you're here." Anna jumped from her spot in her mate's lap and hugged her son.

"Missed you mom." He kissed her cheek, and gave his father a hug.

"Are things going well for you at university?" Charles asked the young man before him.

"Of course. How's it been here?"

"Interesting to say the least. Come your grandfather is expecting us; he's decided to have a barbeque in the park tonight."

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Something told him to leave his home. His mate was behind him carrying on once again. "Bran why is she still here? She doesn't belong here!"

He almost ignored Leah. "We've had this discussion already."

"And you've never given me an answer! I'm your mate Bran! Not just some substitute for your dead wife!"

Bran turned and scowled at her. "I'm your mate, you owe me an explanation."

"Questions about her remain unanswered. No it's almost time to go to the park, are you coming or not?"

Something was still pulling at him. It was telling him to leave now, something was coming. "So I can watch you play happy family. No thank you."

"So be it, I'll return later."

He left the house quickly and walked to his destination. He passed the town's only hotel as he did he saw his latest conundrum, followed once again by her guards. She seemed to be heading back to the hotel, and looked angry, and although she was across the street he could smell the lite scent of tears. It was curious, but whatever was calling to his subconscious was not that. She spotted him across the street and glared at him.

As her head swung back toward the hotel something else seemed to catch her eye. He stopped and followed her line sight and saw Charles, Anna and his grandson Brandon. He looked back toward Avery. He watched her stalk across the street toward his family. The scent of tears was gone, now he was overcome with something else entirely. Rage.

Bran started to make his way toward them. Five little words could be heard by anyone that cared to listen as she met them. "You did this to me!" she screamed at Brandon. As she spoke her rage was expended in a different way as her fist slammed square into his face. "You asshole, why did you send me here!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

*I know what you're all thinking. You'll have to wait a week for answers.*


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I might be naive and somewhat ignorant about werewolves, but after all the years that werewolves have been in the public, I know that despite your best attempts to hide it werewolf women don't have children." Avery stared at the couple before her obstinately. These people kept telling her things that could not be true. Not only that, but the only friend she had in the world seemed to have set her up. She felt like she had no one again, she was alone in the world.

"That is correct; werewolf women can't carry a child." Anna told her.

"So Brandon is not your son."

"He is our son." Charles informed her.

"I don't think I've heard the truth once since I've been here!" Frustration was mounting, did these people think they could do what they wanted with her and there would be no consequence. She stood from her place on her hotel room bed. "Why am I still being held? Bran has his answers now; you're 'son' sent me here. If you want to know his motives than you'll have to ask him! I want to leave!"

He'd seen it coming for days. His father's plan for this woman, whatever it was, would not come to fruition if this continued. She was beginning to distrust them. She was becoming hostile, and it could not be allowed to continue. "You've endured much since you've been here. I supposed some answers are in order. The problem our women face is with carrying a child to term, if our women conceive they will miscarry. The change is too violent for the fetus. Brandon was conceived through artificial insemination, and the use of a surrogate. Biologically he is our child. He was birthed from a surrogate mother, a human. You should understand such things, surrogate mothers and artificial insemination are well established in the human community. They have been used for decades. For centuries our women were cursed with being barren; however through medical advancement we have found a way to circumvent this problem. When our surrogate conceived it was a day of celebration for our people. Brandon was the first successful birth."

Avery didn't know what to think, it was logical. He was right, she'd heard of surrogates. She was now robbed of her anger. So what now? "Is there more you wish to know?" Charles asked her.

"Where is Brandon? Why was he taken away?"

"He is with my father. He faces punishment for what he's done."

"And you're just going to let some man, even if he is your father, discipline your son?"

Anna sighed, and looked at her husband, as Charles continued to speak. "What Brandon has done is incomprehensible. He's broken one of our most vital rules. Aspen Creek is a heaven for werewolves. No one outside of our community is to know this place exists. We get the occasional passerby, they stay for a night and continue on their way; but my son sent you here knowing what you would find. There are consequences to his actions, and as our leader it is the Marrok's job to mete out that punishment, and he must do that while forgetting that Brandon is his grandson."

"What's he going to do to him?"

"That is for the Marrok to decide."

"He's your son."

"And we love our son Avery; but we have these rules for a reason." Anna told her. "Charles and I would do anything for Brandon, but Bran is charged with protecting all the werewolves in the country. If Brandon does something like this again, he would be placing all of those wolves in danger. It cannot be tolerated."

"Will he hurt him?"

"I do not know. If he were a werewolf what he did could be considered a challenge against the Marrok, and could be dealt accordingly. Brandon is human, but a member of this community. I have no doubt that my father's punishment will be both fair and just. I only pray that my son never does something so foolish again."

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

"Do you understand what you've done Brandon? The place you've put me in?"

"I'm sorry grandfather."

"Right now I'm not your grandfather, I'm the Marrok."

"Yes Sir." Brandon said while looking at the floor.

His grandson stank of fear, Bran hated that. This child had been named in his honor, yet here he was, having broken their most sacred rule. Yet, there was another problem. If he punished Brandon to harshly he knew he would be alienate Avery. Avery was furious with Brandon, but the two were obviously friends. "You will answer my question completely. Tell me everything, even what seems insignificant."

"Yes Sir."

"Where and how did you meet her?"

"I met her at the university. She piggy backed on my computer at the library." When Bran raised his eyebrows in confusion he explained. "That's when someone jumps on a public computer while still signed into my username."

"Alright continue on."

"She tried to make me forget her."

"She attempted to take over your mind?"

"She did."

"So you sent that woman here knowing she could take control of my wolves?" A big red danger signed was flashing in front of Brandon's eyes.

"It didn't work on me. I honestly didn't think it would work here, you're more powerful than she is." Truth, Bran would feel that his grandson intended no harm to his wolves. Bran gestured for him to go on. "She was homeless, working side jobs, she had nothing. But I knew she wasn't human, I could feel it when she tried to mess with my head. So I figured it would be in my best interest to get to know her. I let her move in with Micha and I."

"Where was she before all this?"

"In the hospital at Libby; she was faking total amnesia."

"Why was she in the hospital?"

"The discharge papers say that she was suffering from dehydration, anemia, multiple contusions, a significant head injury, concussion, she was in bad shape when they found her. They confirm amnesia, although I think it's partial, but she claims she doesn't remember anything."

"Did anyone confirm that she as ever in the hospital?"

"Of course I did. I called Uncle Sam. He called the hospital and had them send over medical records. She was there."

"Why was she in the hospital? What happened to her?"

"I don't think anyone knows, including Avery. When I asked her about it she seemed to know less than the police did when they sent over the incident report."

"She could have just been carrying on with the amnesia act." Bran explained to his grandson.

"I don't think so. She's not as clever as she thinks she is. She's let a few things slip about her past. She's from the Midwest. Not only does the accent fit, but to people in Libby and even to me she let it slip that she knows how old she is, and that she's spent significant time in Ohio, Michigan, Indiana, and Illinois. However, she appears to be completely and utterly blank when it comes to about the last three or four years of her life. Everyone: Avery, the police, and the hospital staff were happy to call whatever happened to her an accident while on vacation. She was hurt badly enough to explain the amnesia. She's a Jane Doe."

"You don't believe it was a recreational accident?"

"The report says she was found on the bank of the river. No supplies, no gear, no boat, nothing. She was wearing a plain cotton t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She didn't even have shoes on. They did an exhausting search that covered more than 75 miles. No one had ever seen her: no restaurants, shops, stores, motels, nothing. Where did she come from, people don't just appear out of nowhere. No one reported her missing. What kind of a person goes on a vacation alone. No one noticed she was gone? It doesn't make sense."

"When was she admitted to the hospital?"

"Almost six months ago." Six months, thing were getting interesting. Things were floating through his mind now. He had his answers, but now a more troubling thought was occurring to him. Six months ago, it was a hectic time in Aspen Creek six months ago.

"How did she come to be Avery Jenson?"

"Oh that was me; she couldn't support herself without a name. I called in a favor and got her a fake ID."

"Who was she before she was Avery Jenson?"

"I don't know, she never told me."

"But you believe she remembers despite her amnesia?"

"I do. I can feel it."

"You're right by the way. She refuses to speak of her real family."

"That's all I know. I swear grandpa. I never meant any harm. I thought you could help her, and because she's special, she could help you."

With that Bran fell silent. Brandon began to twitch in anticipation. What would the final say be for his punishment?

"We've come to an impasse Brandon. With your arrival I no longer have a reason to keep her here. All my questions and many of my curiosities have been revealed."

"And? I'm not sure what's going on now."

"Her abilities are special, the likes of which I've never seen before. I want her here, or be available as a member of this community. It's your job to make her want to stay here." Bran rubbed his forehead like Brandon had only seen him do when there was trouble. He didn't mean to cause anyone this much trouble.

"I'll talk to her I give my word. She's a good person; she'll not try to hurt anyone here." Bran looked at his grandson, and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"I know that it was not your intent to harm anyone. Although your actions were incredibly stupid, and quite possibly one of the most irresponsible things you have EVER done; she needed to be brought to my attention. It was your method that is questionable." As Brandon watched his grandfather continue on he began to become more concerned. Brandon knew his grandfather well. He something, something that Brandon didn't know; and it was something that was causing him distress.

"What's going on grandfather? What are you not telling me?"

"You said six months ago she was admitted to the hospital? No memories of why?"

"Yes."

"She suffered a trauma, something so terrible for her; she lost part of who she is."

"I believe so, yes."

"If you're right, and every instinct in me tells me that you've made the correct assessment of the situation, then I need to investigate this matter more. In the wrong hands someone like Avery could be devastating to our people. I don't know what she is, or how she came to possess the strange abilities she has; let alone how many of her kind there are. "

"What will you do?"

"She might not know it, but that girl has our answers. Buried somewhere within her there is something that she doesn't want to know." Bran paused as if considering his options. "Return now, I'm sure she's waiting for you."

Brandon nodded at him and before he turned to walk away he gave one piece of advice. "Give her a reason to stay. I think more than anything Avery wants what she lost. Make her apart of Aspen Creek and I believe you'll have her." The older man nodded at his grandson then stopped him before he left the door.

"Brandon." The young man turned to face his grandfather. "You got off easy because to get Avery I need you, and because you brought something to me that I needed. However if you do anything like this again, no matter the reason, your relation to me, or the outcome, I cannot allow you to live to regret it. It would destroy me to send your father on that assignment. It would crush your mother, and I don't want to bury another grandson, not for something so foolish." No words needed to be spoken. Brandon had been warned, he knew what would happen if he didn't heed the man advice.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Brandon, do you see that wolf over there." Avery asked him as she tried to inconspicuously point him out. Brandon looked at the werewolf across the park. He was tall, dark skinned, man with black hair and a thick Spanish accent. It was Pedro, Brandon knew that man well, and it saddened him to see him sitting alone. Brandon had come home this spring to visit his family and Avery. The day after he'd arrived; his mother had decided to have that afternoon barbeque they'd missed the last time he was home. So far about half the community had shown up, although his grandfather's mate was noticeably absent, Pedro was here.

He was glad to see Pedro out and about interacting with everyone again. Pedro was turned before this father, Charles, had even been born. Pedro knew Bran well. He'd been to Aspen Creek many times over the years. After his human mate's death three years ago he'd come to live at Aspen Creek. With the help of the Marrok and the omega he'd been able to grieve his loss safely. Tragedy struck the man again last week. His only living son, a thirty-five year old man, who still lived in Spain, died in a car accident.

"That's Pedro."

"Yes," Avery nodded, and continued, "he needs to be watched. He a danger to."

"That's enough Avery his son just died. The man is allowed to grieve." Brandon told her, anger tweaking his voice.

"I know he's not a bad man, but."

"No buts." He replied. "You're one of my best friends, but I won't hear the evil werewolf speech again."

"I have never said that." Avery gritted through clinched teeth.

"I think I'm going to pay him a visit, you can come if you want." Brandon started to walk off without even waiting for her reply. She didn't follow; she just sighed and watched him go. He'd completely misunderstood her.

Since coming here so many months ago she begun to realize she had other gifts she'd never known. Looking at Pedro she saw something that apparently no one else did. She first saw it several days ago when he was avoiding Anna like she was the plague. It didn't make sense to Avery. Anna was an Omega; she could help soothe him, why wouldn't he want to be around him.

Control, that's what she'd heard so many times from the people that lived here. When there was a problem with a wolf it was all about control. Not enough control, too much control, everything revolved around control. Avery could see something else. Well she didn't see it she could feel it. In fact, she was sure that what she felt was what led to problems with control. Balance, it was balance between the wolf and the man. If there was too much man, they had too much control. If the wolf was more in control then there was not enough control. Pedro was losing his grasp on the wolf. His balance was slipping and Avery knew it was only a matter of time. That man was a danger to himself and anyone around him, it saddened her as well. When she first came here he'd been such a nice guy. He was funny, and easy to talk to. Between Pedro and Anna they were her best friends here. She had thought Brandon knew that. Now it was time to seek Anna out, and see if the problem could be fixed.

She found Charles and Anna talking with Bran. She paused for a second before she continued, that man was intimidating. Charles was daunting enough; in fact most people seemed to shy away from him more than they did Bran. They all said that Bran had the ability to hide his power, apparently not from her. She could deal with Charles, Anna was usually there, and that made it easier. Bran was another story, but she would suck it up this time. Pedro was more important that her fears.

"Anna, I need help." She walked as quickly as she could to their table.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked her, Charles and Bran went on alert when the word help left Avery's mouth.

"Brandon won't listen. He just walked off. It's dangerous over there." She was almost babbling at this point. "Pedro, he's a nice man, but he's not right. He needs more."

"Avery slow down and explain to me what's going on." Bran interrupted her. He knew that she was coming into her own. With his and Anna's help Avery had begun to realize what she could really do. If she knew something about his wolf that he didn't, he would listen.

She didn't have a chance to answer. A tremendous roar sounded from his grandson's direction. Bran, Charles, and Anna, sprinted in his direction. What Avery saw terrified her. Pedro in partial shift had his claws raised above his head. Brandon in shock and fear lay on the ground beneath him. The wolf Avery knew to be Charles leapt at Pedro and tackled him to his back. Charles' wolf went for the other man's throat without hesitation.

"Bran! Stop them, don't let Charles kill him! He needs help, not to die!" Avery screamed at him.

Anna swooped in and grabbed her son pulling him to safety. "Brandon, are you hurt?" Anna was frantic. Somewhere in the chaos Brandon's uncle showed up. "Samuel? Is he okay?"

"Come on kido let's get you checked out while your father and grandpa sort this out. That was a hard hit you took."

Avery looked on in relief as Bran separated the two men. Separated wasn't the right word, it's not like the two men were fighting each other. Pedro had been letting Charles attack him. From Avery's point of view the only reason Pedro was still alive was because when Charles lunged at Pedro he had to miss on purpose to avoid hitting his son. By the time Anna had pulled their son away, and Charles was able to attack again Bran was separating the two.

Avery rushed to the scene with Charles, Bran, and Pedro, while Anna, Samuel, and Samuel's wife Ariana took Brandon to make sure he wasn't in need of real medical attention.

"Stay out of it Avery, this has nothing to do with you!" Pedro shouted at her.

"Bran, he needs help." She looked to the other man with them. Charles was now back in human form and was looking at Pedro in contempt.

"He attacked my son with no provocation. It cannot be tolerated. Even if he could be helped, since the accident he has refused the pack's omega."

Avery ignored Charles and spoke to Bran. "I've heard you say it, old werewolves have a harder time, and he's grieving."

"There is nothing I can do if he refuses the aid of our omega. He can't be allowed to roam, and be a danger to everyone he comes across." Bran told her.

"It's not just a loss of control; he's more wolf than man now. He can't control the wolf if the wolf is taking over," Avery was still pleading.

"Stay out of it; I don't want your help woman!"

"He is a liability and danger to the pack Avery. He cannot be permitted to continue as such." Charles told her. "I wish we could over look it, but we simply can't."

"I can fix it."

"How?" Bran asked her.

"I'm sure I can restore the balance. I feel it, something in me wants to fix him. I don't know what it is, but I know I can fix it."

"And what happens if you do. He still has to want to control the wolf. If he won't."

Avery interrupted him. "It's not that he won't, I've been looking at this for months now. I've noticed that when the two sides of a werewolf are not balanced they have trouble. I believe that when the balance is too far off they're not capable of making the decision to fix it. It's like the age madness I've heard everyone talk about. Their wolf is out of balance. You say that he won't, that's not it, he can't. If you let me fix it his mentality will return to normal, I'm sure of it."

"Are you saying that you can help someone who is age-mad?" Bran asked her.

"Don't we need to at least try?"

"Girl maybe I don't want to be helped. Mind your own business." Pedro growled at her. He continued to growl in Spanish, she didn't understand what he said, but it didn't sound flattering.

"And what of Izydora?" Avery yelled at her friend. His growling stopped and he looked at her in shock. "Asil is bringing her to you as we speak. Her father and mother died in that accident who does she have left! You're granddaughter needs you. Is she going to arrive here to your death as well? Hasn't she been through enough?"

"Izydora? She is my gift, all I have left."

"And you intend to leave her here alone?"

"Look at me Avery, as I am now, I'm no good. That child needs more than I can give, she deserves more."

"She deserves her grandfather old friend." Bran told him. "Will you now deny her that?"

"I would deny that girl nothing. Anything she desires is hers."

"Then let Avery help you."

"Do what you must." Pedro responded.

"Avery." Charles and Bran backed away and let Avery go to work.

Her trembling hand reached out and she placed it on his chest. Avery closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She felt her body warm and a short pulse on energy emitted from her chest through her hand and into Pedro's body.

"I feel warmth. It's strange." Pedro gasped.

Bran could feel the change. He looked to his son, and knew that his son felt the change too. Could she really do this? Was she actually going to do this for his pack, for a werewolf, a creature she feared more than anything else in the world? She was a gift that he was just now beginning to see for was she really was. Avery took a deep breath and began to pull her hand away; as she did she felt a weight on her shoulder. Her body still open to the sending and receiving of energy felt the wave of relief and gratitude Bran was sending her. With a smile she realized that he didn't know she could feel it.

Then she felt something else, something that caught her off guard. Something Bran should not be feeling around her. She stood up quickly and broke the connection.

oath Charles spoke first. "How are you feeling Pedro?"

"My heart hurts. I never intended to do your son harm Charles; I am mortified with my actions this day. I counted you as friend, and my actions today."

"You are still counted as friend, Pedro. What happened today can be forgiven." Charles told him. "If you and my son are well then today can still be a good day."

Pedro nodded with a solemn smile. They turned to face Avery, drew his hand to his mouth and using his K-9 he broke the skin on his left palm. A small droplet of blood pooled in his hand as he took Avery's left hand in his. "_Mi vida y mi sangre es tuya por preguntar." _While still holding her hand Pedro kissed the top of her hand and then smiled at her. From behind her she heard Bran growl. Charles raised an eyebrow at his father while Pedro looked at him in contemplation.

"What does that mean?" Avery asked.

"He swore a life and blood oath to you." Charles answered.

"As long as I am here Alpha, I am yours." Pedro spoke to Bran then continued. "_O usted se siente posesivo de la chica? No te preocupes, yo la dejo a ti._"

There was no reply from Bran. "Okay." Avery said slowly. "If everything here is fine then I'm going to go see Brandon."

As she left Charles looked at his father as if waiting for an explanation. "I'm not possessive of the girl, that's ridiculous."

"Was my oath to her out of line Alpha? Do I not owe that girl my life?"

Again Bran had no answer.

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Avery walked into the small clinic. Typical of a small town clinic the waiting room was lightly decorated, with a few pictures, and fake plants. Arm chairs lined the walls, to many for such a small town. In the front of the room a small blond woman was sitting behind the desk. "Will you tell Anna that I'm here?"

"They're expecting you. Head back to room three." Avery was sure that Doctor Philips was still at the park, so she knew he was in the back with Bran's other son Dr. Samuel Cornick. Avery nodded with a smile and went through the door. Brandon was on top of the bed with his uncle, aunt, and mother all around him.

"Ah, and now here it comes. I'm ready Avery." Brandon told her with a self-deprecating smile.

"I won't say it. As long as you're okay it's fine."

"I'll say it for you Avery," Samuel told her with no hesitation. "She told you so."

"Next time your friends try and warn you that something bad is going to happen don't throw it in their face." His mother scolded him.

"I'm sorry Avery I should have listened."

"You're okay; Pedro is okay that's all that matters." Avery walked to his bedside, and saw what she assumed would soon be a cast. "You are okay right?"

"He'll be fine," Samuel told her. "When he hit the ground he broke the leg. In a few months it'll be fine."

"Pedro's really okay. Did grandpa say what was going to happen to him? He's grieving enough." Brandon started, but was stopped when his father entered the room.

"He faces no punishment." Charles told them. "Avery is a gift the likes of which our pack has never seen." Everyone in the room looked at her in question.

"It wasn't much."

"Don't sell yourself short. If you had not stepped in my father would have been forced to deem Pedro a danger to humans and werewolves alike. He would not have lived through the week."

"So was it a persuasive argument, or that cute face that made Da change his mind?" Samuel asked.

"Perhaps a little of both, and the gift she gave us." Everyone stopped and looked at Charles this time.

"I think we have stories to tell little brother, and I look forward to hearing these stories." Samuel told him. "I want to know exactly what happened when we left."

"We can start after we speak with Da." Charles leaned in and gave Anna a brief kiss on the forehead, and his son as well. "I will return shortly, father wants and update on Brandon. He also wanted me to ask if you would speak with him tomorrow evening Anna?"

"Sure, when and where."

"Stop by his house, anytime after 6."

"Is that really a smart place for me to go, I don't get the impression that Leah liked me a whole lot."

"Irrelevant, she won't be home." With Avery's nod to Charles both he and Samuel left the room.

"So what is it that the old man wants to talk about?" Samuel asked his brother.

"He wanted our opinion on something. What did you sense when Avery came close to us this afternoon?"

"Oh, that didn't take long. Yes, I felt it too."

"Da believes it to be part of the reason she was changed," Charles continued.

"How would they have known she was a human omega? "

"I don't know, but it explains some of our concerns. If she were changed in some way, willingly or not, the fact that she was omega could explain her connection to werewolves. How she can help them, and how she knows what we are. It could also explain how she seems to control people. This process they used to change her seems to have heightened those abilities."

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

"So am I still banned from going back to Missoula with you?" Avery asked Brandon as they munched on a bag of chips in her small apartment. She was only half joking.

"You were never banned from my apartment Avery. You can't deny that being here has helped you figure out more about what happened to you."

"I still have no idea what happened to me. If they've figured something out then no one is telling me."

"If you ever intend to know what really happened to you, you need to know people with resources. No one with a thousand miles has more resources than Grandpa. He's help you already in figuring out what abilities you have."

"Your 'Grandpa'," she paused as she said it, and even used finger quotation marks when she said Grandpa. "Is an arrogant, self-centered, ass who only option for his people is 'My way or the Highway' for everyone except for apparently me. I seem to get 'My way or the hotel room.' What makes him think he can treat people like that?"

"He's the Marrok." Was Brandon's only reply.

"That doesn't mean he can," she didn't even get to finish before he interrupted her.

"Yes it does."

"I didn't get to finish, you don't know what I was going to say."

"Doesn't matter, he's the Marrok, he can do basically what he wants."

"Including banning me from Missoula." Avery retorted.

"Okay change of subject." Brandon told her, "Dad told me you have an impressive array of abilities, that you healed Pedro's madness. That's amazing I've never heard of anyone being able to do something like that. Haven't you ever wondered what else you can do, don't you want to know exactly what's out there for you?" Avery just stared at Brandon with a look of consideration, while pulling her lower lip between her teeth. She turned her head to the side slowly and then briskly shook her head no. Pausing she looked at her friend again.

"You're probably going to think that I'm a complete pessimist, not to mention a cynic," Avery told him, "But you know what I want more than anything else?"

"What?"

"I want to be normal again."

"Normal is overrated and borning."

"Normal is knowing what happened to myself three years ago. Normal is speaking to my family on a regular basis; being a bride's maid at my best friend's wedding, going to my high school reunion. If that's boring then give boring. Cause being a freak like this is not the life I wanted. I just want to be able to be myself again, and not have to go stumbling about in a world that is absolutely crazy, and filled with fairy tale creatures that go bump in the night."

Brandon took the woman's hand into his and looked her straight in the eye. "You can be normal here Avery. I know you're afraid that you'll hurt your family by contacting them, if you can't have your real family, make a new one here. You can have a life here, no one will stop you. My mother absolutely loves you, and anything mom is crazy for, dad might not act like it but he'll practically adopt you just like she does. After what happened a few days ago James, who already considered you a friend would do anything for you. So you're making a pretty good start. Not to mention you have me."

"Yea let's not mention that." She said with a smile. Somehow he always made her feel good.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

A short knock sounded at the door, without waiting for a reply it opened. "Hi Charlie," a women exclaimed brazenly walking into Charles and Anna's home. She watched Charles actually roll his eyes as Anna welcomed her. It was one of the few times that Charles willing showed any emotion on his face. But the three women he was in the presence of were some of the few he considered friend, although his Anna was much more than just a friend. He almost smiled, when he thought of that word, friend. Before Anna he didn't consider anyone his friend. "Good morning Sage," Anna said with a smile.

"Morning Anna, sorry to barge in, but I was sent on a mission." Sage was a tall lithe woman. Her short dark brown hair was cropped close to her head. The slim silhouette and her hands resting on her hips gave her the look of a strong decisive woman. Sage turned her attention to the only non-were in the room. "Avery, Boss Man wants to see you. The Wicked Witch of Aspen Creek returns tonight so you'll want to go soon."

"I'm going to have lunch with Brandon before he heads back, and then I'll go over." She told Sage with a tight smile. This was a common thing, and it was starting to bother her. It seemed almost everyone here mocked and disrespected their alpha female. The woman was a spiteful bitch, there was no denying that; but when you dealt with people who had no respect for you, wouldn't you be to.

"Come on then kid, I'll walk with you. I'd like to see him before he takes off." Sage told her. "See you Anna, bye Charlie." Sage said with a wave behind her, and she just as brazenly walked out.

"Bye guys, I'll see you later." Anna called to them.

"Bye both of you," Anna told them.

"Good afternoon ladies." Charles told him. "Avery will you tell Brandon to make sure he comes to see his mother and I before he leaves?"

"Yes."

They left the house and climbed into Sage's car. The gas station had a small café, and it was there that Brandon would be waiting for them. It was a short drive over and on the way there they continued their conversation.

"You know I saw that back there." Sage told Avery as they pulled in.

"What?"

"You cringe whenever Leah is brought up."

"Wow, I didn't realize anyone in this town knew her name, including Bran." It was snide remark, and Avery knew it.

"You know you don't have to worry about her. As long as Bran is on your side she can't d anything."

"You don't understand. I'm not frightened of Leah. I feel sorry for her, I almost pity her." Anna said with a sigh.

Avery looked out the car window as they turned the corner; the café was just in front of them. She hated talking about Leah. Her special gift cursed her with being able to see things that no one else did. And now here it was; she knew things about Bran and Leah that no one else did. Things she didn't need to know, things she didn't want to know.

"Why?" Sage's voice tweaked slightly and her eyebrow rose in confusion.

"No one here shows her any respect. You all treat her like an outcast in her own pack."

"She brought it on herself."

"No, it was brought to her, and she never knew it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." Avery told her as she climbed out of the car and closed the door.

"You're good kid Avery; but you're wasting your time. She won't look kindly on you for taking pity on her. Leah is nothing more than a spiteful, bitter, old hag. Save that bleeding heart of yours for someone who deserves it."

Sage's visit was short and sweet, she stayed just long enough to tell Brandon bye, and wish him a safe trip back to Missoula. It wasn't long before Sage had left Avery and Brandon at the café to finish lunch on their own. "I've heard that you've been seeing granddad a lot."

"He's been talking to people. Trying to figure out more about me, when he gets a lead he'll come with more questions. So far nothing has panned out."

"But things are going well here right?"

"It good. Bran got me a nice apartment for a really good price; and I've been working at the store for a while now. "

"So what's going on with Granddad, what's he found out?"

"Not much, he said that Samuel and Charles both agree that as a human I was an omega, but that can't be all that rare you're mom is an omega."

"Actually it is, Mom's only met one other turned omega, and a human omega. But there has to be more. I mean who else can cure late stage madness in a werewolf?"

"You're grandfather." Avery informed him shortly. Brandon just stopped and looked at his friend. Brandon cocked his head to the side and stared at her for a moment.

"What?"

"You're grandfather can do that, I've seen the results."

"When?"

Avery considered that for a moment and counted the number of instances she could remember in the months she had called Aspen Creek home. At first she didn't realize what the difference was when she saw Bran, but after the episode with Pedro, she knew what was happening.

"Well I think the first one was after I met Leah for the first time. Bran walked in when she was harassing me, he was losing it when I left. It was weird. Around other people he won't say anything that would present Leah it a bad light, and no one else can say anything either. But that day he was furious when he heard what she was saying to me. What I saw in him can only be described as madness. An hour later it was gone."

Brandon considered what Avery had told her. "Was there another time?"

"The day Pedro attacked you. He knew why Pedro had done it, but I don't think anyone realized that even after everyone was calmed down your grandfather was so very close to attacking him anyway." Avery paused and stared into her friend's eyes. She didn't know how to convey what she had seen that day. Bran was a different man, trying with entire being to stop the unreasonable rage that welled inside him. "If we hadn't been there Pedro would have gotten his wish that day."

"But you saw him that night?"

Avery nodded, "yes a matter of maybe two hours later he was normal again." Avery was silent for a moment. "I don't know what he does, but he can fix in himself what I fixed for Pedro."

"Have you ever seen that change in someone else, or is it just in him?"

"No just himself."

"You should ask him about it; it might help the both of you to figure more out. If he can do it to, if even for just himself, then it might have something to do with how you're able."

"Somehow I don't think that it would be a good question to ask. He has to know something about himself, but he feels it has nothing to do with what I do."

Brandon looked at her skeptically, "Something is making you shy away from this isn't it? You don't want to talk to him about it, do you?" She looked at her best friend and he could see that she was frightened of something. He was going to talk to his parents about that before he left, he didn't like seeing that in her at all. "You can talk to me, you know that."

Avery looked at Brandon very matter of factly. "I know thing I shouldn't know. Ever since I came here, I know things. With everyone here telling me about learning the limits of my abilities, so I pressed a little. I tried to see what was in me." She stopped talking again. She looked around to make sure that no one was close enough to hear her. It was almost like this was her secret, and something that she had on Bran that no one else did. "Did you know he never even liked her? He never respected her; love was so far out of line it's almost laughable. They've been together for more than 100 years, and he never felt anything for her. Why do I know that about your grandfather? You can be sure he didn't tell me. I was just thinking one day, that's a long time to be with someone. How much did he love her, and the answer just came to me when I looked at him. None, never did, never will. I'm afraid to consider the next question; I don't want to know the answer."

It was strange and Brandon knew that. He didn't really want to know the nitty-gritty details of Bran and Leah's relationship either. The last place he would want to be is in his grandfather's head. "You're learning control. It's not going to be perfect. You don't have to worry about Granddad, or Leah. They're problems are theirs. You can't fix everything."

"But the way they all talk about her. It's not all her fault. She has to know how Bran feels for her; does anyone deserve to be trapped like that? I have to be perfectly honest, the more I think of it the more distain I feel for Bran. Everyone hates her because he made her a 'bitter, old hag' who wouldn't be bitter under those circumstances."

"I can't tell you the dynamics of my granddad's mate bond. They mated a few decades after dad was born. But they can both take care of themselves." Again the conversation stalled and something else occurred to Brandon. "Is there something else bothering you?"

"Like what?"

"Granddad is attracted to you. Did you know that, is that why you don't want to talk about him and Leah? It makes you uncomfortable."

Avery's eyes widened in shock, her mouth splayed open, and she was utterly speechless. Had she just heard him correctly? No way. Still dumbfounded she finally found her voice. "That is ridiculous. Where on earth did you hear that nonsense?"

"I've heard Dad, and Uncle Samuel talk about it. Mom said something too. Leah has been absolutely vicious to you, so I'm sure she noticed too." Brandon told her, and then continued on. "They can smell the arousal. It's nothing earth shattering, arousal is something that wolves can smell, they live it. "

"Great another reason for Leah to hate me."

"Even if he does feel an attraction, it doesn't mean anything. He'll never, take it anywhere. Even if he doesn't like Leah he's never done anything that would disgrace the ceremony that he committed to with her. He's an old wolf, and has old notions of right and wrong. Leah is his mate, he won't take that lightly." Avery put her hands over her face the sound she made was almost a growl.

"I could have gone my whole life without this conversation. I mean seriously Brandon."

"I thought you might have known, I mean you said you know things." The look she gave him said that she wasn't completely oblivious to what Bran might have felt for her. He gave her that knowing look that she knew all too well. "Tell me when you noticed."

She hesitated but knew it would do no good to lie. "Pedro, after I helped him Bran put his hand on my shoulder I felt something then. But you're right. It didn't mean anything."

They're lunch continued on and they talked about this and that. They tried to keep the conversation light. Things had been so heavy the last few weeks, and it was becoming apparent that Bran was not Avery's favorite person. Brandon considered that maybe Avery was right. Had his granddad trapped Leah, in a loveless mating on purpose? Why would he do that? Even a person like Leah had the right to try to live a happy life didn't they. No she had to have made some mistake, his granddad wouldn't have done that. There had to be something between them at some point, right?

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Bran looked different today something was obviously bothering him. His shoulders were tense and his rigid form was sitting in an armchair as Avery walked into his home. Bran and Leah's home had always impressed Avery. It was tastefully decorated with warm earth tones. It was elegant and comfortable at the same time.

"Has any of your short term memories returned yet?" Bran asked her. It was always the first question her asked her. But the answer was always the same.

"No."

He nodded at her and continued on. "I have come across a lead that will take some time to investigate." He paused to consider his next words carefully. "And nothing, not a memory or a feeling, of those three years has returned."

"No," Bran raised an eyebrow at her. He knew something, so she revised her statement. "I have nightmares. By the time I wake I forget what happened."

"Then how do you know they're nightmares?"

"Because they frighten me, I wake up terrified of nothing." Bran could tell she was embarrassed, but he actually knew more than she was reluctantly telling him now. He's heard her wake screaming two nights ago. He had been out late after talking to his son, and the sounds coming from her apartment brought him running, only to find her still sleeping. Through her window he watched her jack-knife in bed and jolt to wakefulness. She had looked around the room confused as she still cried. It was very obvious to him that whatever she had seen in her sleep upset her greatly. That was why he had asked her here tonight. He wanted to know if she remembered what had happened in the dream. Even if the memory was distorted by her unconscious mind it could contain hints of her hidden past.

She didn't like this conversation. She didn't think that it had anything to with her past. He didn't need to know about her insomnia. It was none of his business. She was liking this man less and less every time she saw him. "If there is nothing else I'd like to go now."

"I want you to start keeping a journal by the bed, after a nightmare I want you to write down anything you remember, feel, or impressions you had of the nightmare."

"Is that really necessary?"

"It could help you remember things later."

"Fine, is there anything else?"

"I have sensed hostility from you for a while now Avery. If there is a problem i would prefer to have you speak with me about it."

"There is nothing to be done for it Bran." Avery crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manor.

"I think you should let me be the judge of that, what is the problem?"

"I'm just going to let you know that I know you're in charge here. I have no intention of causing problems for you; but you and I," she told him pointing first to herself and then to Bran. "We're not going to be friends." Bran glared at her.

"Do you not even have enough respect for the man that found you a home and job to tell him what your problem is? I know you sense things from people, is that what is going on here?" As Bran finished his sentence he heard a car pull into the driveway and knew it was time for Avery to leave.

"Respect that's hilarious coming from you." Avery scowled at him. "Where is your respect?"

"We'll discuss this later Avery, you may go."

"So you just decide that all on your own, you harass me and pester me. Then you think you can tell me just to go home."

Bran was about to tell her again to go home when the front door opened. "So now you've brought a woman into my home while I'm away Bran. I never thought that of you." Leah deadpanned as she entered the house.

"You know better than to think anything untoward happened while you were away. This is purely pack business."

"She isn't pack Bran!" Leah yelled at him.

"Enough Leah, her presence in Aspen Creek is pack business and you know it. You're being childish."

"I don't need you to defend me, I'll go now." Avery told them heading for the door. Avery made a mistake as she made her way to the front door, and for a moment she thought of him as a man and not a werewolf. She whispered to herself as she walked out the door. "I'll leave you as the sad excuses of a man that you are, to deal with this sad excuse of a relationship."

"You will stop right there!" Bran bellowed out at her as she left the front door. "What did you just say?"

She turned to face him then averted her eyes when she looked into his face. "I won't have disrespect, not from you, and not from anyone. You won't disrespect me and you won't disrespect my mate."

"Disrespect your mate on a daily basis!"

"I most certainly do not. You're actions today are unacceptable today Avery. In our house you have shown us nothing but contempt. You attempted to lie to me this afternoon, this is not." Bran was cut off by Avery's pure rage.

"You are the epitome of disrespect Bran!" Avery cried at him. "You are nothing but a liar! You sit there with that holier than thou art attitude, like the hypocrite you are, and judge everyone."

Bran was momentarily taken a back. No one had spoken to him like this in centuries. Leah was way to interested in where this was going to crop in with a single word, although she would soon wish she had stooped it, but Avery just continued. "You're all high and might when it comes to lies. 'I don't accept lies, not lies of omission, not even to yourself'," she mocked him. "Does she know Bran? Does Leah know why you mated her? Does she know why you choose her? Does she know what you actually think of her?"

"What is she talking about Bran?" Leah asked him. This was the first time that Avery had ever seen the woman look vulnerable.

"She speaks of things she knows nothing about. We can talk later Leah." He told her running a hand down her face. Then he turned to Avery, pure fury pouring off him. "You have no idea what you are talking about, and not business interfering with our affairs."

"I want to know now." Leah left no room for argument.

"I didn't lie to you Leah. I told you, I had little available in my heart for love after the loss of my previous mate."

"I knew your wolf craved a mate, but why me?"

"You're wolf was deemed acceptable. You could handle my wolf, not every female could."

"Don't lie to me!" Leah screamed at him. "That's only the only reason and you know it! You're wolf demanded a mate, but why did you choose me?"

"Because I can't love you Leah, I can't love someone like you."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was early in the morning; daylight had barely broken the tree line as Leah briskly made her way from the closet to her bed again. The pile of clothes remained on their hangers as she threw them into the open suitcase already half-full with clothes. The scowl on her face only deepened when she realized that there wasn't enough room for everything, and she'd have to make another trip. She paused considering her options, coming back to this house was the last thing she wanted to do. She knew Bran was watching her from the doorway of their, no wait she won't going to claim this house anymore, Bran was watching her from the doorway of his bedroom. Her other suitcases and bags already littered her car. She looked toward the closet and in the back she saw Bran's luggage. 'What the hell,' she thought to herself. 'The bastard's brought this on himself.' She stormed over and yanked the largest suitcase out, opened it up, and threw it on the bed.

"It doesn't have to be like this Leah," Bran tried to convince her as he casually leaned on the door jam. "Nothing has changed."

"Except for the fact that I know you loathe and abhor me." She spat at him. "Apparently I'm not even worthy of your respect."

"You are my mate Leah, have I ever allowed anyone to disrespect you?"

"How can you share a bed with someone, for more than a hundred years, that disgusts you the way I do?"

With a sigh Bran stood up straight, and left in spot in the door, and walked in to the room to stand by his mate. She was on her way back to the bed again with another arm load of clothes. Hangers and all were once again thrown into the open case. As she turned again Bran grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eye. "It was never my intent to hurt you."

She jerked out of his grasp and started at her mate in resentment. "Then what did you intend to do Bran? Make me live a very long and miserable life with a man that can barely look at me long enough to fuck his wolf into submission." She knew the words she used ate at him. Bran didn't like swearing, and he liked it even less when it was spoken from the lips of a lady. Frankly Leah didn't care, and right now she wasn't feeling like much of a lady.

He'd told them both the truth last night. Avery had seen bits and pieces of it when he spoke to her, or through the casual touches wolves seemed to always be making. It might seem strange, but wolves are very touchy feely. Bran had then explained that he had used sex to calm the wolf. After all his time on this earth Bran needed a mate to keep the wolf calm, to keep it in balance with the human in him. Bran knew for centuries that his wolf was unbalanced, and for almost as long the wolf demanded a mate or risk the madness over coming them. What Bran didn't know was that a day would come when he would no longer have the mate that was such a necessity in his life.

Avery had tried several times to duck out early and leave the couple to talk about their problem on their own, but Bran seemed to want her there, why she didn't really want to think about. More to the point Leah was adamant about her being there. Leah wanted Avery there so that she could look inside her mate and find any other dark secrets that Bran wanted to keep hidden. Leah was convinced that she could detect the lies, and Avery could sense what Leah could not.

Bran knew he had to consider what his options were now. He'd never had much by way of choices before, he had to have a mate to calm the wolf. But that wasn't so now, he had choices, or did he? The woman could do to him as she had done for Pedro, but that really wasn't a choice he felt he could make. Right now he was so furious with her that he daren't see her. Avery, he'd been intrigued with her the moment he saw her. She'd invaded his town, family, his home, and even his dreams. It seemed that he couldn't get away from her no matter where he went she was there to haunt him, tempt him. Now she was instrumental in the downfall of his mating. No he couldn't blame her entirely, he knew that. It was his choice to mate with Leah, knowing that he would never find anything in her that could really tie his soul to her, not like he had found in Blue Jay Woman. But what right did that child have to interfere with he and his mate? What right did she have to be angry with him? He had done nothing to her personally.

Okay so maybe it wasn't nothing. He'd had her confined to the town, men on his orders gave her a panic attack, his grand-son had practically kicked her out on his orders, and he was forcing her to develop her powers. Now that it had all come to fruition it was coming back to kick him in the teeth. With those powers of hers she had seen something in him that no one was ever supposed to see. A part of himself that was better kept hidden. She had seen him, and now he was facing the consequences. His mate was going to leave him. It was something that he could not allow to happen.

"Leah you don't have to leave. This is your home."

"Not anymore Bran. "

"You are my mate Leah! You can't just leave!"

"I won't stay here."

"As your Alpha, I won't allow it. You are a mated female in my pack."

"As a female I might not be able to go lone wolf, but I am well within my rights to move to another pack. I've already found a pack willing to take me in. You won't be my Alpha for long, and I won't be mated for long either."

"Leah, can't we talk about this."

"There's nothing more to say. I don't want to be your mate any longer."

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

She was an absolute mess right now. She had no idea what to do. She spoke on the phone almost franticly, she wasn't sure that her friend even understood what she was talking about. She'd really done it this time, what the hell was wrong with her. How could she just stick her nose into someone else's love life, like that and wreck it. She was seriously second guessing her anger and self-righteous indignation. She was also being to wonder if her anger was in fact a result of the fact that she knew he was attracted to her, and knowing she was just as attracted to him made her uncomfortable. The man was mated, and to her it seemed the mating bond was so much more than any human could understand unless they had a mate as well.

"No Brandon, I really, Really, REALLY, want to come back to Missoula." Avery said into the phone, with each successive word with a hit more emphasis than the last. She was pacing across the room in her apartment as she spoke to him. "You don't understand. He's so mad at me, he probably hates me."

Three short knocks sounded at the door, and it stopped her cold in her tracks. Oh no, was it him? She hadn't slept all night; she didn't want to be caught unaware. She could hear Brandon on the other end of the line. He was saying the same things that he'd already told her at least ten times this morning. 'His grandfather was a good man. He'd never hurt anyone unduly. She had nothing to fear from him.' She wanted to believe that he was right. Surely Brandon knew his grandfather batter than almost anyone, they were family after all. But right now none of that mattered to her. Someone was at her door, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know who it was. The knocks came again.

"Avery it's me, I know you're there. Please open the door." Anna to her through the door. "I think we need to talk. You have nothing to fear of me." Anna could feel the emotions the young woman was emitting even from outside the house. With a sigh of relief, the anxiety Anna could feel coming at her diminished, and she could hear Avery as she made her way to the door.

"Your mom's here, I'm going to get off the phone." Avery told her friend. "Don't be surprised if I show up on your door step tonight." Avery hung up the phone, and headed to the door. With a look of absolute dejection the door was opened, and after a brief silence Avery spoke. "He hates me doesn't he? Damn it all, what am I going to do?"

"I think you're over reacting."

"Have you spoke to him today?"

"He called Charles this morning."

"And? What did he say?"

"It seems that Leah has found another pack to take her in. She will be leaving Aspen Creek by this afternoon. Bran is still trying to convince her to stay, that this place is her home, and that they are mates that should be able to work out their problems like adults. It seems that Leah refuses to remain as his mate. "

Avery shook her head not believing what she was hearing. "I should have kept my mouth shut. It's my fault. Bran is going to kill me isn't he?"

"Avery," Anna said grabbing her shoulders. "Bran isn't a crazy man. It can't be as bad as you think. You of all people know how he feels about her."

"But he's trying to get her to stay."

"I can't give you all the answers Avery. If it was all that bad I think he would have been here by now."

"Maybe he's still trying to calm the urge to murder me."

"This all happened last night, if he was that mad don't you think he would have dealt with it by now?"

"He's still trying to talk to Leah."

"He might not even be thinking about you. If he was don't you think someone else would have been here to keep an eye on you? You could have walked right out the door by now, and been out of here."

"And I would have hunted her down." The calm and indifferent voice that came from the once closed door caught them both off guard. Both women turned rapidly to find Bran standing in the door way of Avery's apartment. "I don't need to send anyone to look after something that I have every intention of dealing with myself."

The women stood in silence not sure what to do as they stared at the stoic man before them. "Anna, unless there is anything else, I'm going to ask you to leave us." Bran told her.

"Don't go. Please." Avery whispered to her.

"Anna Charles is waiting for you at home." Bran added. Suddenly Bran felt something coming over him. He knew what Anna was doing she was trying to calm his anger. "Though your concern is appreciated, you power it is neither needed or wanted Anna. Leave us."

"I'll see you tomorrow Avery." It was both a statement to both Avery and Bran. She would never admit it, but some part of her was concerned for her little friend.

Bran walked to his daughter-in-law, leaned in, gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. There was a slight pause, and with a nod Anna left the apartment.

"I think Avery; it's time that you and I had long talk." Bran told her as Anna left the building. He closed the door behind him, took Avery by the arm and led her further into the room. "Yes, I believe we have much to talk about."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Please for the love of God Bran, just kill me now," Avery pleaded with the blond man before her. Her body ached, everything hurt, even her toes.

"You've brought this on yourself," was his only reply as he stood apathetically across from her, and simply watched her.

"I'm begging you; just put an end to it."

"You're only delaying the inevitable with your continued resistance. How long you will be forced to endure is completely up to you."

"If it's up to me, then I'm done now." Avery's statement wasn't fooling anyone, although she did try to make her way across the park. Even though she wanted to leave she moved at a snail's pace. Oh how she hated training, especially since Bran had taken it upon himself to train her once he realized he would be more dependent on her. Leah had been gone for a month, and Bran apparently saw fit to torture her daily, and then had the audacity to call it training.

"You've yet to finish the task I set before you; you won't be permitted to leave until you do. This should have been done at least an hour ago. As soon as you are finished you may go, if that means I am forced hold you here all night so be it."

"How can you gauge what I'm capable of? What makes you think you have the right to make me do anything?" Avery almost screamed at him.

Bran narrowed his eyes at her. She knew the answer to that; he'd been demonstrating it since the minute she arrived in Aspen Creek. He took her by the shoulders and pushed her to the ground. "You aren't going anywhere. I know it was my own decisions that brought me here, but you've helped along the way. Now not only do I depend on you, but this town, and indeed the whole country depends on you to keep me sane. As you are now I'm not convinced you can. Stop whining like a petulant child, this training is just as much for your benefit as it is for ours."

Bran cleansed his anger, in that last week he'd become very good at that. He knew that he had to gain a control that he had not known in years. For centuries he had used Leah to curb his madness, now she was gone. He had to do for himself because this slip of a woman before him clearly was not ready for such a task. "If not for me, or the town, then do it for yourself. I spent far too long depending on others; trust me when I say that you don't want that for yourself, I've seen it firsthand."

"Haven't you considered that I might not be able to be more than I am now?" She asked rising to her feet. She stood straight, but her small frame still had to look up at Bran.

"Don't limit yourself Avery. My instincts are prime, and they tell me you have yet to reach your true potential."

Avery looked at him in silence and cocked her head to one side as if she were considering something. "Maybe you should just find a new woman." She replied snidely. "That would be a hell of a lot easier on me."

An eyebrow rose as he looked into her upturned eyes with a little bit of mirth swimming behind them. If she wanted to play so could he. Bran lowered his voice as he spoke, and ran his hand through the hair that flowed down the right side of her face. "Well maybe I could just use you." His husky tone sent shivers down her spine, as her eyes widened in surprise. He leaned in to her shoulder burying his nose in her shoulder and took a deep breath in through his nose inhaling her unique scent. He pulled back as he exhaled, and almost laughed. She was completely disarmed. He scoffed at her, did she really believe that? Did he? "You needn't worry Avery; I have no interest in that. You can't handle me, I'd probably break you."

Bran flippantly walked away from her, and actually waved his hand behind him as he left her there. "We're done for the day. I expect you to be more focused tomorrow." She watched his back as he left, the heat still creeping down her chest.

"Cocky bastard," she muttered to herself. As the last world left her mouth Bran turned and looked at her from the far end of the park. "Wolf ears." She almost growled. The smirk on Bran's face told her everything.

'_That kind of language is unbecoming from a lady.' _Bran told her though a mental connection. '_And complete unattractive.'_

"Who said I wanted to be attractive?" Avery replied as if Bran was right in front of her.

He simply turned, and continued to walk away, and then she heard him in her mind one more time. '_I'll see you tomorrow Avery. Be on time, I despise tardiness.'_

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

"He's a smug, arrogant, and conceited man with a God complex. He's so full of himself!" Anna watched trying to hide her smile as Avery walked between the counter and the table in her kitchen to serve their lunch. It didn't surprise Anna that Avery had wanted to have lunch this afternoon. The two were often together lately, it seemed that both girls were in need more female friends, Sage was going to be joining them any minute now. First she brought three plates, silverware, and napkins to the table. She dropped the plates on the table with a clatter, and continued back to the counter where the glasses and pitcher of tea was waiting on her. "He's just so frustrating!"

Anna took that plates and the silverware and made the three place settings at the table for her friends. "Anyone I know?" Sage asked walking in without knocking. It was something she did often, at first Avery didn't like it; but Sage had turned into a close friend, and this just seemed to be an innocent quark in her personality.

"Bran." Anna answered with a grin.

"Oh," Sage said with interest walking quickly to the table. Sage put a knee on one of the chairs and leaned over the table on her forearms across from were Avery was at the counter. "Have you finally gotten laid?"

"What!?" Avery screamed out. Anna couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing. "We're talking about Bran here, what does he have to do with me getting laid?"

"Well unless you have other tendencies, a man is needed in the equation. I know you're young Avery, but I didn't think you'd need me to draw you a picture." Sage said sarcastically.

"And you think that man would be Bran?"

"Well who else would it be? You're male exposure is kind of limited. Charles… Nope he's taken. If Brandon was a factor that would have happened a long time ago."

"Why are both men you've mentioned Cornicks?" Avery asked her.

"Who else do you interact with on a regular basis? Well there is Pedro, but I don't think he's ready for that. He loved his mate very much, and now with the death of his son he has to think of little Izydora. He's not ready for a lady friend."

"Well then it looks like my dry spell will continue on."

"But there is Bran." Sage said with a smile.

"Anna would you please help me here?" Avery asked while Anna filled the glasses and placed them around the table. "I think Sage has gone insane. Or maybe he just forgot that Bran's mate walked out on him barely a month ago." Sage grabbed the platter with an assortment of mini sandwiches that was setting out on the counter and placed it in the middle the table, while Avery grabbed the rest of the food.

They all found a seat. "Leah wasn't a big loss for anyone, including Bran." Anna told her.

"How can you say that? She was his mate. Even without love they'd been together for longer than either of us has been alive. He wanted her to stay."

"Things are different with our kind Avery." Sage informed her with a shrug of her shoulders. "Leah was convent, that's all. That convent setup can last for a long time if it means you don't have to deal with a real problem. In the end I have no doubt that her departure took a weight off his shoulders." Sage's serious words were downplayed by the grin on her face. "And now he's on the rebound."

"Seriously?" Avery asked sardonically. "I can't believe either of you are entertaining this, let alone both of you."

Anna took a bite of her sandwich, and after swallowing she added fuel to Sage's fire. "There was a proposition today."

"Oh do tell."

"She told him to find a woman because she was tired of his training. He decided he could 'use' her."

Sage was practically rolling in laughter. "I bet you wanted it didn't you Avery?"

"Don't be ridiculous. He was messing with me."

"No yet he isn't, but he wants to."

Lunch continued on and much to Avery's dismay she seemed to be the topic of discussion. The girls were in a hefty fit of laughter early that evening when a knock came to the door. None of the women had realized how much time had passed. Avery stared at the door in question, she wasn't expecting anyone.

"It's Charles." Anna told her.

"Oh, come on in Charles." Charles entered her apartment and found the women at the table.

"Afternoon ladies, I hope you enjoyed your lunch."

"It was great." Anna answered getting up and kissing her husband on the cheek in greeting.

"Good," then he turned his attention to Avery. "Da needs to speak with you again, and soon as you are finished here. It's important."

"You can go now Avery, I can clean up here if you'd like." Anna told her.

"I'll help." Sage told Anna.

"Good, I can escort you." Charles told her. "Anna I will see you at home." He told her with a kiss goodbye.

"Ok."

"Bye, guys" Avery said as she left.

"See ya Avery. Bye Charlie, it was nice seeing you." Sage called after them.

"It was nice to see you Sage, have a good evening." Charles said as they left.

They climbed into Charles's truck and went on their way. She noticed immediately that they were not going to Bran's home. It was in the other direction. In fact it didn't take her long to realize that they weren't even going to the small city building she'd met Bran in the first night she came to town. She had no idea where they were going.

"What is this? Where are we going?"

"To a special holding area." Immediately Charles felt Avery's tension level rise. The smell of fear engulfed him. "Not to worry, you've done nothing wrong. Da wants you to meet someone. They are being contained."

His words calmed her. "So are we going to the hotel?"

"No that place is to public. It was decided months ago a special arrangements needed to be made for this situation."

"Who am I meeting Charles?"

"Not to worry, you will be in no danger. Da and I will see to that personally. Father will decide what more you will be told when we arrive."

Charles pulled off to the side of the road and parked his truck behind a stand of trees. There was no discernible driveway. The werewolves in this town would be able to find this place easily. So Bran and Charles were obliviously trying to keep outsiders from this place. "Follow me," Charles told her, and she did.

The feeling of foreboding was overwhelming. She didn't like this place; she knew she didn't want to be here, and she didn't want to meet this man. Man, how did she know that? Charles had never told her if this person was male or female had he? She was sure he didn't. The thoughts in her head were taking over. The itch on the back of her neck was telling her to leave this place. She wanted to run.

Charles knew that for some reason Avery was on the verge of bolting. Something about this place had unnerved her. "You're going to be fine Avery. This is just a small favor or Da, and it will help you gauge the progress you've made thus far. You should be proud of yourself. The fact that my father has asked you to come here means that he has placed an extraordinary amount of trust in you."

"This place distresses me, and makes me anxious. I don't know why." She was wringing her hand together as she walked.

Charles didn't think it was this place that was upsetting her. It had to be the man they were holding here. Somehow she was able to sense the malevolence the man represented. In his opinion the man was the epitome of evil. A black mark on the human race, and should be eliminated from this world at the earliest convenience. Unfortunately they couldn't do that yet, he hoped that Avery could complete her task, and they could rid the world of this vile miscreant.

Bran was waiting for them at the front door of what looked like a small house. There didn't seem to be a power lines, but they must have been buried because she could see lights on behind him. Another way to keep people from finding this place she guessed. Going in the front door she realized it looked like a one room hunting cabin with a hard wood décor, a small cot in the corner, and cabinets full of canned and dry food. There was a little wooden bench across the room from the cot, and an area rug in the middle of the room that had a Native American feel to it. Anyone that came across it would think it was just another hunting cabin. There didn't seem to be anyone else here.

"Before we go down I wanted to speak with you about why I asked you here." Bran told her. When she nodded, he continued. "First I will explain part of my role as Marrok. Much of it you know. Not only to I protect the wolves in my charge I also protect the humans that they call family. I protect my wolves from humans, other wolves, and from themselves. I also act as a buffer between humans and wolves in North America. I protect humans from the evils that can invade their lives from my world which is full of things they do not understand. What I do protects everyone human and nonhuman alike."

Avery nodded again. "I understand that."

"The man that we are holding here is human, a doctor. He was part of a group that was conducting cruel and disturbing experiments on humans and nonhumans."

"I don't like this Bran." Avery told him shaking her head back and forth.

"You will be alright. You won't even have to speak to him. You have been developing your instincts and abilities to read people. I merely want you to try and determine what you can read from him. Charles and I will speak with him to help you make a connection, but you don't even have to talk." Bran explained to her. She was wavering and she knew it, she didn't want to meet this man. But he needed to be stopped. "You can see things. Find his secrets, and with that information we can stop the others like him that are still out there. You can do this Avery, I believe in you."

She nodded at him, and Charles took hold of a large cabinet and moved it from the wall. It had to weigh every bit of two hundred pounds, but he made it look easy. Charles pried a small piece of wood from the hard wood floor. Under it was a handle; he pulled on it, and opened the hatch that was beneath the cabinet. Bran took her hand in a sign of reassurance. She was grateful and squeezed back as he led her down the staircase that emerged. She could see bars; it looked like a jail cell. The floor at the bottom as dirt, that was hard compacted to the ground. Someone was moving around down there, she could hear the movement.

"Who has come to visit me today?" The voice disgusted her. The sound of it churned her stomach. Bran could hear her heart rate increase. Through the hand that he held he could feel her pulse racing. He turned on the stairs and pulled her to him for a few seconds to settle her nerves. '_I will protect you. I promise.' _Bran spoke to her mind. She nodded stiffly, he turned and continued down, Avery behind him, and Charles bringing up the rear.

"Well what's for dinner tonight?" The man asked from below. "Dinner and a little chit chat I presume."

As they reached the floor Charles walked in front of them leaving her behind both men. Instead of looking at the man behind the bars, she looked at the room around her. A bright incandescent light lit the room from above. At the bottom of the stairs was a hall that stretched to the end of the room. The room's four walls were covered in wood paneling, and three quarters of the room were behind bars, and behind the bars was a man. "Who is that?" The man laughed. "Did you bring me a woman? Trying to sweeten the pot, put me in the mood to talk? Interesting strategy. Well let me see her, I need to see if she's worth it. You'll get extra points if she's a virgin. I like them pure, keep that in mind next time."

"Shut your vile and disgusting mouth before I rip your tongue out!" Bran growled at him. "I'll disembowel you before I let you touch her."

"Ooo touchy subject. So who is our guest?" The man asked them.

Bran turned to Avery and spoke to her quietly so that Charles could hear him and her response. "Anything?"

"I need to actually look at him." She whispered. Bran nodded and moved just slightly to the right putting her between himself and Charles. Avery looked over Bran's shoulder at the man inside the cage. His eyes shot straight to her face. He looked into her eyes as she looked into his. The connection was immediate. Charles watched the doctor's eyes widened as he took in the image of Avery. His head slowly cocked from one side to the other as he seemed to burn the image of her into his brain, then he leered at her. Charles didn't like it, and Bran liked it even less.

Bran felt it as Avery's body temperature dropped in seconds. Her skin became cold and clammy, as cold as she was to the touch, there was sweat forming on her palms. Her body began to shake.

"She's having another panic attack." Charles moved to pick her up; he wanted to get her up stairs quickly. All thoughts of that stopped as his father growled at him.

"I want to go home." They heard Avery's weak and timid voice.

"I'll take her up." Bran told his son, Charles dared to glance up in curiosity, and what he saw actually frightened him. His father's eyes were yellow rimmed in orange. They seemed to shift slightly before his father would force them back to human. Quickly he lowered his eyes to avoid and unintentional challenge. Charles nodded and stepped to the side as his father picked Avery up and carried her to the stairs. Charles followed on his heels.

"Hey," the man called from below. "What about dinner." When he got no response at his jab, he came back with again. But this time his voice took on a odious tone. "I'll be seeing you honey!" He called up to him. Charles turned on the stairs and glowered at him. The man knew enough was enough and lowered his eyes to avoid Charles's. Charles came up the rest of the way, closed the hatch behind them, and replaced the cabinet.

Bran had sat on the cot in the corner of the room and placed Avery's head in his lap as she lay down. "Shall I call for Anna?" Charles asked his father. His father gently combed her hear with his fingers in a comforting motion.

"No need. I will take care of Avery, and see her home, you can go ahead."

"Of course." Charles replied, and left his father to fix this. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened. Or why Avery had such a strong reaction to that man.

"Avery you are alright. I promise no harm will come to you here. I won't allow it." She clung to his shirt, and Bran could smell the salt of her tears as she began to cry into his lap.

"I don't want to stay here please take me home." She cried to him.

"As soon as you are calm enough to walk to my car we'll go. I could carry you, but I want to make sure you have recovered from what happened downstairs."

She laid there for a few minutes, and then decided that she wanted to leave a quickly as possible, so she sat up. Bran wiped the tears from her cheek. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Feeling better?" Bran asked her, while holding her to his chest.

"I want to leave." She said in dismay. "I can feel him here, this place. He taints it."

Bran stood. "Come," he said holding his hand out to her. "We can leave this place, and you will never have to return here again." She took his hand, and he led her from the house.

It took only a few minutes to walk to his car, and then just a few more to drive her home. He walked her inside of her apartment. He kept her close to him; he wasn't sure why, but having her there calmed him. It made the urge to return to the cabin, and just kill that doctor recede. "Are you well?" he asked.

"I'm better."

"Do you need me to stay?" She hesitated and he saw it. "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand it Bran."

"What?"

"That man. I know he's evil, and I know what you told me. But I feel more. I'm scared. He absolutely terrifies me, and I don't know why."

Her eyes were swimming in tears again. Bran couldn't take it. Wrapping his arms around her he held her. He would decide later if it was a mistake or not, but tonight he would act on the same instincts he used for centuries. Pulling her away from his chest he lowered his head. Tenderly his lips met hers. If nothing else he would make sure she felt safe and secure in his arms. She clung to him, and let him take her mouth. He pulled her down to the couch behind him, and sat her in his lap. She snuggled into him, and let him hold her. He rested his head on her shoulder, and placed a light kiss on the side of her neck.

And that was how she woke the next morning.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Those lights, those bright blinding lights. She remembered those lights. She briefly wondered how she could have ever forgotten them; but here they were again stinging her retinas, and making her blind to most of the room around her. But she could see part of the room, and she recognized it too. White sterile walls, bear of any decoration. Her blurry eyes could barely make out the form of several sterling silver wall mounts, what those wall mounts held she had no idea. Something told her she didn't want to know either._

_The next thing that registered was the feeling of the metal slab she was laid out on. She remembered that too. The chill of the metal that froze her naked body and the friction from the leather straps that tied her to the table. Her wrists and ankles chaffed and ached as she jerked and arched trying to get off the table. She could see blurry figures wondering around her; hear the tables wheeling into place. The face of a man in a white lab coat flashed before her eyes. She'd seen that man several times she knew it. She tried to place this doctor, but she couldn't quite make it happen. _

_She squinted her eyes trying to focus in on any one thing that could help her figure out what was going on. Another face flashed in front of her eyes. This one was different. He wasn't a doctor, but who was he? Suddenly she was in a grey room, white trim lined the walls. The man she had seen before was snarling at her. It was almost inhuman. What the hell was he? He grabbed her arms, and began to pull her toward the full size bed in the room. The feel of his touch on her skin sickened her. She could feel the bile rising in her throat._

_The pinch she felt on the inside of her right elbow brought her back to reality. She was back beneath the bright lights, that were blinding her again .This wasn't good. She didn't know what they had injected her with, but she knew she was in trouble. _

_"What are you doing?" Avery's words came out groggy, and she fumbled over each word. When no reply came she began to panic. "Get me off this table."_

_Still no one even acknowledged that she spoke. Her eyes flooded with tears as she again tried to start moving. "I want to go home," she cried. Yet the others in the room still ignored her. Avery began to arch her body off the table in an effort to get free. She twisted and contorted her chest in sheer fear. _

_Finally she heard one of them speak. "Get the chest straps. One over both shoulders and upper chest, and one across the knees." _

_Pure terror engulfed her. "Help me! Someone help me, please!" she screamed out. _

"Avery!" _Her name reached through the bright lights, and found her. The voice that spoke her name surrounded her._

_"Help me!" She cried out to anyone that was listening._

"Avery, your okay." _As the voice spoke to her again the calming sensation that the voice created invaded her body. _"Where ever you are right now come back to me."

_She knew that voice. Bran. "Bran! Bran I need you! Help me! Don't let them do this to me!" Avery could feel the metal slab she was on begin to move. "No make them stop! Bran, make them stop! Don't let them take me!" She felt two strong hands grip her shoulders, and begin to shake her lightly._

"Avery wake up. No one is hurting you, no one will take you. Wake up!" _The restraints over her body were gone. She felt herself being lifted up. _"No one will take you from me, I won't allow it. Now wake up, I have you." Bran told her as he held her to him. Bran rocked her back and forth in his bed.

When Avery woke she realized that she was experiencing short rapid breaths. Her heartbeat was racing and her whole body was hot and sweating. She clung to Bran as if her life depended on it. "Are you alright now?" Bran asked her.

"Can I have another minute?"

Bran could still smell her fear; it was like she was wearing it as cologne. He held her tighter as he spoke. "Take all the time you need." When her heart rate slowed, and she seemed to have calmed he spoke to her again. "Would you like to talk about it?"

The truth was that even though only a few minutes had passed, she didn't remember much of it. She remembered Bran's calming voice, and she still felt fear. However she didn't know why she was so scared. Her head hurt as she tried to pull the memories back to her. "I don't remember it."

"Nothing?"

"You spoke to me. Something scared me."

"You were screaming in your sleep." Shaking her head she still couldn't figure out what had happened in the nightmare to have frightened her so. Then an image came before her. There was a man standing in front of a grey wall. As she saw his face there as a dull ache that resonated from the back of her neck, just below her hair line.

Bran saw a little flash of recognition in her eyes. Something had come back to her, something from the dream, or maybe something different entirely; but he could see that Avery was in no mood for this conversation right now. She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at the glowing red numbers on the clock Bran kept beside his bed. It was still early. Bran noticed her look and corrected them both until they were lying on his bed. "Go back to sleep. This can keep until morning."

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

"My son his on his way here, he felt my distress last night. He wants to make sure everything is okay." Bran told Avery while she still lay in his bed.

"Okay." Was her only reply.

"You should dress."

"I'm not naked Bran." She replied mockingly looking down at her clothes. His eyes slowly raked over her body that lay on top of the covers.

"No you most certainly are not." Then he added quietly under his breath. "Such a shame too."

"What?" She asked unable to hear him. "Apparently he's also been visited by a nature spirit; he said it gave a warning that there is a strange aura around Aspen Creek. It felt there was something coming."He changed the subject quickly, and tried to stop looking at her. She had on a light blue camisole top and a pair of black shorts she happened to have in her car last night. Both clung to her curves, but it was extremely comfortable to sleep in. Bran found it very enticing to look at however…

"I don't want my son to see you like that. I don't want any male to see you like that."

"Then I can just stay here while you talk." She told him while snuggling down into his bed.

"I want you to speak with him. He might be able to help you." She turned over and looked at him.

"Help me with what?" she asked with a yawn, she didn't even turn to look at him she just continued to make herself comfortable.

"The dream last night. Charles has inherited magic from both sides of his family. He could help you remember the dream, and interpret the meaning."

"Thank you for considering me, but it's no big deal. I'll be fine. Really."

"It might help you to talk about it. You've experienced a lot for someone so young. There are real gaps in your memory, and things about yourself that are a mystery to even you. The dream could be a link to what's missing."

"I'll be fine Bran, it was just a nightmare."

"Just a nightmare?" He asked. Avery's wasn't sure Bran sounded convinced. "And you remember nothing?"

"I don't have any idea what it was about. I was scared and you were talking to me." Bran looked at her skeptically; she was getting very good at that whole not lying thing. There was something that she remembered, but if she wasn't ready to talk about it, so be it. When she was ready he would be there.

"You still need to dress." He said again. "As I said my son will be here soon, there is no reason for you to still be in my bed."

She rolled over, and climbed to her knees to stretch her back. As she made her very cat like movements Bran looked on his attention completely focused on her rear, as it perched in the air. "I don't recall falling asleep here to begin with. You put me here." When he didn't reply she looked over her shoulder only to find out what seemed to have distracted him. "Enjoying the view?" She asked sarcastically.

"Very much," he answered quickly. "However if you could break the bad habit that you have of falling asleep on couches you would wake were you first slept." He walked to the bed, "now up." He told her with a slightly stinging slap to her butt. Then he started to leave the room.

With a squeal she turned over and glared at him. "What happened to 'I can't handle you'?" She asked contemptuously.

Bran turned quickly around and was on her in seconds. "I think we can see how things go." Then he kissed her. It was a hard intense kiss. She welcomed it was vigor. "I like seeing you in my bed a little too much to let you escape it permanently." Then he kissed her again.

She took his bottom lip between her teeth, before she let go she bit. "Maybe it's you that can't take me Bran."

He growled, "That's a dangerous game to be playing." Bran nuzzled his nose just beneath her ear and grazed his teeth along her neck.

Bran's head suddenly shot up and he looked in the direction of the front door. "They're here," he said climbing off her. He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the tip of her nose. "Get dressed; Anna is here, I believe she wants to see you."

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

"We're kind of dating. But we are not sleeping together," Avery said to Anna that afternoon. When Anna raised her eyebrow Avery rephrased quickly. "Okay we haven't had sex." The pair was once again having lunch with Sage.

"Yet." Sage told them. "It's only a matter of time. Not much more time if I were to make a guess."

"Bran is from a different era. His intentions should be pretty obvious. He's not going to let some random girl stay in his bed over night."Anna said as Sage nodded in agreement. "I should think its much more than dating."

"It's still so soon. I don't think he's ready yet."

"If he felt for Leah what he does for you, then yes I would agree; but he was never in love with her. He hasn't been in love for centuries. That's more than enough time to grieve for his last lost love. Is it Bran that's not ready yet, or you?"

"I'm just not sure this is the right time for Bran and I to start something so serious. I just want to be sure."

"Is there something you're not saying? Something that makes you think that now isn't that good time. That Bran isn't the right man?" Sage asked her. "Cause I suddenly feel like I've missed something."

"I never thought I would be in love, let alone that someone would return those feelings like Bran."

"So you love him," Sage replied with a smile. "And you even know he loves you too."

But Anna heard something else, something that left her feeling unsettled. Something that hinted at darkness. "Why would you never be able to fall in love? You don't strike me as someone so jaded."

Avery sat and thought about that. Why did she think she would never be in love, why did she believe that no one would ever love her back? That didn't make sense.

"Well humans aren't exactly the best example of true love. More of them are divorced these days then they are married." Sage answered. "Broken home?"

"No, my parents are still alive and happily married. They were a good example of and family. I grew up in the Midwest, itty-bitty town in the middle of nowhere. Family togetherness was the town motto." She laughed. She wondered briefly if she'd said to much, but most people here already knew that she was well aware of who she was. She just didn't want to talk about it, leaving that part of her life behind was hard. Then she remembered the current topic of discussion. "I really don't know why I thought that I would never be in love. It's just something that I never thought I would have."

"When did you start to feel that way?" Anna asked her.

"I wasn't always like that. Before I left my family, I thought that I would be in love with my boyfriend until the end of my life." Yes, Anna thought. It made sense, whatever it was happened during the time of her memory loss. It was so ingrained into her very being that even though all memories of it were gone, it had left an impression on the young girl's soul, marked her permanently.

The thought plagued Anna, what could have happened to make someone so young lose all hope for love and happiness? Though Avery admitted to being in love with Bran, there was still hesitation in her. Like she still believed that her love was never going to be, even though it was staring her right in the face.

As the conversation continued Anna watched as Avery rubbed the back of her neck again. It had been happening a lot over the last week or so. As she thought back to the first time she's seen it, Anna remembered it was the night her husband and father in law had taken Avery to meet that horrid doctor. She knew that was a bad idea. When Anna had asked if she were allergic to something Avery laughed, and called it an old scar that seemed to be acting up, it itched a lot.

To be honest it concerned Anna. Something about that scar was familiar, yet wrong. Whenever Avery drew attention to it, it left Anna feeling unsettled, but she didn't want to give the girl more to worry about so she said nothing. Something strange was going on here. She was sure it had something to do with the warning that Charles had received from the nature spirit. Something was coming to Aspen Creek, something that was going to change their lives forever.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Avery stood on the porch, and raised her hand to knock on the door. He was one of her favorite people. The man was witty, smart and had a sharp tongue that could cut you to shreds if he thought you deserved it. He'd never said so much as a cross word to her though, he was like a father to her really. She hoped the adorable little girl that she had seen pictures of would be here soon. The old man was doing much better now, but Avery knew that he would light up even more once the girl was here.

The minute her hand hit the door, it opened to her. She just smiled knowing he must have known she was there, and been waiting for her knock.

"Mi hija" he said to her smiling right back. The words made her smile wider. Bran had told her it meant "my daughter," she thought it was sweet. He had taken to calling her that ever since, as he called it, she saved his life. She thought that was a bit of an exaggeration, but he would hear nothing of it.

"Pedro," Avery greeted him. "I hope you're well."

"Fine, Fine. I am doing well. Come in, come in." he told her ushering her in. "My angel will be here next week so I am in high spirits. I trust you've been having happy days?"

"I've been good. It's been interesting these last few weeks." She replied and followed him into the kitchen.

His eyes lit with mirth, and he turned to look at her as they came to the living room. "Yes, I heard there were happy nights as well."

"Why does everyone keep saying things like that to me? So I spent a few nights there, NOTHING," she stressed the word. "Has happened."

"Yes well there is a remedy to that. That old wolf needs a good woman; you will create a balance for him." Pedro became suddenly somber. His eyes lost their joviality as he looked at her. "And when your nightmare finds you, you will need Bran."

Avery looked at her friend contemplating her next words. What he said bothered her, like he knew something that she had been trying to hide. Avery didn't know exactly what she was running from, but she did know that there was a reason she didn't want to return to her real home. There was a reason that she hated the feeling of confinement. There was a reason she feared werewolves before she had met one. But why did Pedro know any of that. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Don't play games with me girl. Something haunts you, and you don't know what it is. You allowed yourself to be chased into a den of werewolves. Though you tried to escape us a first you seem to be settling in quite nicely now." She could feel her walls snapping up into place. She knew she had to defend against people who were getting to close, people that knew too much.

"If I'm not welcome than you should have told me."

Pedro knew better. "I'm not going to allow that. You'll not turn this around on me. I've walk this Earth for more years than you could imagine. Bran has for even longer. The more you resist the more obvious it is. Werewolves are very intuitive creatures Avery. Much like you could be with more training."

"My problems are my own. I've never asked anyone for help," she told him. Her body rigid with growing anger.

"That is the problem. You don't have to ask, did I ask for your help? I did not, though you graciously offered it, and I gratefully accepted." Pedro looked at her imploringly. "You have ingratiated yourself into our lives quite well, and many of us are truly happy to have you. They see you as a perfect counter balance you one as dangerous as our alpha can be. Aspen Creek has already accepted you here. We protect our own. It's time that you accept or reject this place."

The air around them was tense. He could see that she was ready to take flight. Avery was afraid to call Aspen Creek home, and he could see it in her eyes. She shifted nervously under his intense gaze. But there was more to her indecision. He could see that too.

"What is it that frightens you so?"

"I'm not scared!" Avery told him.

"Is this what you want your life to be Avery?" There was no reason to shut herself out of the lives of her loved ones, and that was exactly what she was doing. It had been years since she had been in contact with her family. She didn't create bonds with others. "Bran intends to take you as his, you must realize that. This place expects a lot from you Avery; are you ready to rise to their expectations?"

"Why does anything have to change? What's wrong with the way things are now!"

"Life moves on child. It evolves. It will not wait for you."

"It's too soon for him. He's not ready; people need to stop pushing him to do what they want."

"It's not him it's too soon for. It's you. You're not ready, and you need to examine yourself and figure out what makes you hesitate."Avery looked at him seemingly indifferently, but Pedro could see right through her outward facade. "Are you afraid of what we'll find if, we find who you are? Or are you afraid of what you're going to find about what happened three years ago? Do you think Bran hasn't been looking into it?"

Anger turned to fright in a split second. Pedro could see that she hated the idea that Bran was looking into her past. She liked to pretend she was over it; that she didn't care about her past. But there were too many inconstancies.

As Bran liked to point out, she has excellent instincts. While she sat in that hospital bed little more than a year ago her instincts told her that she couldn't go home, and there should be no contact with her family. It was her instincts that told her werewolves were around. And it was her instincts that were now telling her that forgetting might be easier than remembering. Even though there were holes in her life, if forgetting kept the family that grieved for her absence safe, she would endure. If forgetting kept the people of Aspen Creek safe, she would endure; because it was her instincts that told her that wherever she was before, was dangerous. When she thought about the missing years of her life she knew she'd been touched by evil. She never wanted that evil to touch anyone that she cared about.

She didn't want Bran anywhere near that past; and it was time she told him. "Pedro thank you for having me over today, but I need to talk to Bran. I'll see you later."

"I am glad you have to see this old man, hija. Come to see me anytime, for talking or just to listen. I will always be here to help you." He said with a pat to her head. In some ways he still treated her like a child. "Now go."

And she did. She climbed into her car, and headed to Bran's house. As she pulled into his drive she noticed Charles's truck beside Bran's. Before she even got to the door she could hear Bran in her mind. _'Come in Avery you have great timing.' _She walked into the house, and found father and son in his den.

As soon as she saw them she spoke. "Bran, I came here because we need to talk." Charles looked at his father in question.

"Charles wait in the other room. If this take long I will send you home, and we can try what we discussed later."As Charles left the room Bran motioned for Avery to sit in the chair across from his desk, as she sat he went and took his seat behind the desk. "What's bothering you Avery?"

"You've investigated me?"

"Yes I did. From the moment you came to this town. An outsider, with your powers randomly shows up in my town? Did you think I would handle your presence here differently?"

"But are you still doing it?"

"I've concluded several parts of the research. Other areas are still being investigated."

"What does that mean Bran? What were you doing?"

Bran paused for a minute, and with a very dog-like gesture tilted his head to the side and stared at her. "Well Miss Gibson. I've stopped investigating your identity, and concentrated my resources on your disappearance." Gibson, a name she hadn't heard in a long time. He'd done more than investigate her, he'd found her.

"You have to stop! You have no right!"

"_I _have no right?Frankly, _you_ have no say in the matter. This is my town. The people who live here rely on me to know what's going on in the world. This matter, although it was brought to my attention by you, you are not the only one involved. Bigger things are at stake here. It's my job to find out what is going on."

"But you investigated me. You found my family! Did you investigate them too? I told you I don't want them involved." She was fuming, being over ridden by her anger. She slammed her hands on the table in furry. Bran placed both hands on top of hers, trying to comfort her. "Why are you doing this?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"Avery listen to me." Bran paused and looked into her eyes. "You're scared of something. It could just be the fact that you don't remember. It's like you dropped off the face of the Earth for three years, I know that frightens you."

"Something happened Bran. I was human. What happens if they find my family? They can't protect themselves from that."

"Whoever you were with, knows your family. Apparently they're not interested in them. I have eyes on your family, they're safe." Bran looked at her and considered how to approach what he wanted to say next. It would be a touchy subject. "Avery can you be sure you weren't a willing participant in your disappearance?"

"You think I willing left my family?"

"You went to the clinic twice for blood work. A clinic known to claim they're researching a "cure" for the so called "werewolf virus". A cure is obviously not what they were after."

"What are you talking about?" Avery's voice trembled with what he might be implying.

"You were young, might not have known what you were getting involved in. Our kind still frightens humans. Could you have gone willingly?"

"No, it's not possible. My boyfriend wanted to give blood samples, but didn't want to go alone. They called me back because of an anomaly. They wanted another sample. Garrett insisted I go again. Kept saying thing about how the anomaly could be an immunity or something."

"You're telling the truth." Bran sounded almost surprised.

"Of course I am." She sounded indignant.

"But something happened when you got there."

Avery nodded, but continued on. "Or on the way home. I don't remember much; I can't be sure when I went missing."

Bran shook his head in the negative. "The clinic has no record of an anomaly in the blood work, or a second appointment. Your personal calendar listed a second appointment at the clinic; they claim you never came in. A witness places you a mile from the clinic driving in that direction ten minutes before the appointment you listed. The clinic had everything to do with how you disappeared. We just don't know what happened once you entered that building "

"I didn't go willing."

"Except you can't remember."

"They told me there was an anomaly."

"And I don't know what other lies they told you. Or how they might have tried to manipulate your compliance. But the fact remains, you don't know."

"I know myself. I know me."

"And I know you. You would never have consented to do anything that would cause others harm; but we don't know what else they told you. Or what they told you would happen. There are too many unknowns right now Avery."

"So you're going to keep going aren't you?"

"Yes, I hope you can understand why. This concerns us all; I need to know what they were doing?" She nodded at him in concession.

"I don't want my family involved Bran. I want them to be left alone."

"Alright, I will see to it they are untouched by this. Though I can't promise that the investigation will never go that way, I will promise they will not know we're there."

"Okay."

"Now there is something else I need to address with you." Bran told her with a smile. She hesitated but then told him to continue. "I have an interesting theory for a new training session. Charles and I seem to be mostly immune to your telepathic abilities. I intend to see just how telepathic you are."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Avery continued to stare at Bran and his son skeptically. This was completely ridiculous… right? She turned her attention completely to Bran. Nothing was happening. Bran stood tall, arms behind his back, and he simply returned her gaze. Then he brought one hand in front of him and used two fingers to gesture toward his son. Hint taken, with an exaggerated sigh she turned back to Charles. Still nothing happened.

"Are you sure this is okay. Even if what you want never happens what if I accidently influence him."

"I chose Charles for a reason," Bran explained to her. "Charles is my wolf. Even if you did manage to take him, I would be able to bring him back under my control with little effort on my part. Also because of his unusual heritage he has a resistance to that type of influence." The magic thing, Avery thought to herself. She'd heard the stories; Charles's mother was a Salish magic user, and although Bran didn't like to speak of it his mother was a witch.

"If he is restraint to it, then why am I doing this?"

"If I used someone else then there is a risk that you would unduly influence them. Besides you're not trying to take his mind." Ah, yes. That was exactly right. She wasn't to be trying to take his mind, but that was what the problem was. She had no idea how she was supposed to do what Bran was asking.

"I don't know how to do this." She told Bran turning in his direction. Then she looked at Charles again and spoke to him this time. "You can work magic. What am I doing wrong?"

"You are not a magic worker Avery. I cannot guide you in that fashion." Charles replied.

Avery was at a loss they'd been at this for almost two hours, and nothing was happening. It made no sense. What made Bran think that she was capable of doing something like this? "Bran?" She asked him again.

With a deep breath Bran decided that it was time for some more education. Maybe with a little more information Avery could figure out what she was capable of. "Avery you are a pusher. That has been made more than evident to me. Pushing is a form of telepathy. You have the ability to 'push' thoughts and feelings into another person. Until now we have been developing the abilities that you already knew you had. Before you came here you could alter the memories of the immediate past, and influence the present by taking control of the mind. Extremely impressive considering you had no training. However with training you can completely erase memories and alter their more distant memories. These are passive forms of telepathy."

Avery hung on his every word, it was amazing to her. He seemed to know more about her than she did. That was unacceptable, she needed to learn more. She didn't always like what she had become, but she had to learn about who she was. Although she knew her life would never be the same, if she could master this now, maybe someday she could get her old life back, or at least part of it. "What exactly am I supposed to be doing? I don't know how to attack someone like this."

"There is a sect of pushers that are unusually powerful. Typically they are magic users, witches to be more specific. Most packs across the US and the rest of the world have an accord with a witch. Although not always comfortable it is necessary. Many witches skirt the line with black magic. They will do things that will make us cringe, but because they are needed, we allow it. Witches who are able to use telepathy to attack use the worst of black magic. They thrive on the pain and misery of others; they build their own magic using blood and death."

"And you want me to do that?" Avery asked him stunned.

"Of course not." He told her. "I do not allow my wolves or packs that are within my territory to make that pact with a worker of that kind black magic. Those beings must be killed. You however are not a worker of magic. You do not use white or black magic. No human telepath that I have ever met has the power that you do. They are not strong enough to alter the perception of humans, let alone wolves. Your unique circumstances give you power without having to be touched by evil."

She still wasn't sure she could do what he was asking. She was just as convinced that this was all Bran's wishful thinking.

Bran was looking at Avery and waiting; still nothing happened. He turned his attention to his son. _Provoke her. _Charles heard his father tell him telepathically. Charles turned his own gaze toward his father, and raised his eyebrow in question. _Don't make it obvious that you're trying to goad her._ _Make it look as though you're just getting impatient. _Charles always did have a look. He was very good at portraying what he was feeling without a single word; and he was doing that now. Even though Charles didn't say a word his eyes told Bran. 'I am getting impatient.' _Trust me. _He told his son. _I know I'm correct with this._ Charles turned back toward Avery; her gaze was still trained solely on his father, it appeared she was just at impatient as he was.

"Avery perhaps you could tell my father that you are not a capable as he thinks you are." Her head jerked back to Charles. _Good_, Bran told him, _keep going._

"Excuse me?" Avery said to him.

"It appears that you are not quite as unique as my father seems to think you are. This has been nothing, but a waste of time."

"It wasn't my idea. Why are you being nasty to me?"

"Speak up; you know what you are capable of. Just standing there isn't helping anyone." Charles told her. Bran simply watched on with a subtle smile creasing his lips.

"I'm trying; it's not my fault that it's not working!" She growled through clenched teeth.

"It's inconceivable to me that you would be able to do this. This type of thing in a familial trait passed down through generations, performed though witchcraft. Has your family ever possessed this type of ability?"

"How should I know?" She yelled at him. "As far as I know my family is normal!"

He stopped for a moment, but then something that would antagonize her even more occurred to him. "Perhaps one Ryan Gibson would be a useful contact in this matter. He should know if."

Avery cut him off quickly fury raging though her. "You have no right! You're not allowed to contact my family, we made a deal!"

"On the contrary, it was deemed they were not to realize who or what we are; and they were not to know your status. It was never decreed they we could not contact them."

"Stay Away From Them! I'm saying you're not allowed to talk to them, you have no reason to!" Avery looked at him with such condemnation it was almost frightening.

Charles could feel it then. It wasn't much of anything really. A slight twitch in his brain that was not natural, almost like a little pin prick. He turned back to his father with a new look. One that said, 'I can feel it.' From his son's demeanor Bran could tell that whatever his son felt it wasn't painful, which would make it useless as a method of attack. _A little more. _Bran told him.

"Well if not your father, what about Garrett?" Charles asked her. "The male you committed yourself too should know you better than anyone. What would Garrett say if we had a conversation with him?"

"STOP IT!" As she screamed at Charles, Bran watched his son grasp his head with both hands. "Garrett is nothing! Leave my past alone!" Charles winced with a pained grunt. Bran could see that his son was trying not to show pain in his reactions, but he was clearly in pain.

"Avery stop, you're hurting him." Bran told her calmly. She turned quickly to look at Bran, and then back at Charles. Bran worked though the pack bonds he shared with his son, and searched for the connection that Avery had made with him. He quickly found it, and broke it.

"Oh, God. I didn't mean to Charles, I so sorry." She gripped her hands in front of her tightly. When Charles looked her in the eye, she looked away in guilt.

"I'm fine Avery. No apology is necessary." Charles told her, placing a hand on her head like she was a child.

"But I hurt you." She said looking up at him.

"That was the point, remember. We were attempting to see if you could use your telepathy to attack." She still looked unconvinced. "Besides we can blame any pain I felt on my father. It was his idea for me to goad you into attacking me, in anger as an involuntary reflex." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Really, you're not just trying to make me feel better?"

"Buck up, you achieved your goal. You've proven that you have an extremely rare ability." Charles told her trying to raise her spirits. "You've accomplished a lot tonight."

"Avery Charles is fine. You don't need to baby him." Bran told her. Charles wanted to laugh, his father was growling in jealously. Bran must have felt that Avery was paying too much attention to him.

"You're sure you're alright?"

"I am fine," Charles replied.

"Come now Avery, that's enough training for tonight." Bran told her putting his arm around her shoulders. "Will you join me for dinner? We have much to celebrate." She replied with a nod."Thank you Charles, you were a lot of help tonight son."

"Of course father. I will take my leave. Anna is waiting for me."

"Good bye," Avery and Bran said in unison as Charles left his father's house. Charles turned and waved bye then walked out the door. Bran moved them to sit next to each other on his couch.

"I need to go home, take care of a few things. Call Tag, and pay the rent. I'll be back soon," Avery told him. Tag was her boss at the general store. He'd taken it over few years ago.

In response Bran pulled her face to his and kissed her. He coaxed her reaction from her slowly, lazily stroking her mouth with his tongue. His hand gently caressed her cheek. As they broke the kiss he placed a short kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You have one hour. Then I'm going to come find you." He told her looking at her heatedly.

"One hour. I'll be here." She told him with a smile.

"Then go," he told her getting her up from the couch. "Time has already started. You now have 59 minutes and 30 seconds." With a laugh she turned from him, and started toward the door. She went to his kitchen and found her keys and purse as quickly as she could. When she was back to the front door Bran was waiting for her. "58 minutes." He told her as she opened the door. To hurry her along he gave her a swift slap on the rear. She squealed and turned around to glare at him. But he kissed her quickly and ushered her out the door. "Times-a-wasting, if you're late I might feel the need to punish you." Bran said salaciously.

She swiftly swooped in and kissed him this time. When she broke the kiss she rested her head on his shoulder, then leaned over and placed a kiss on his neck. "You're the one that's been naughty," she laughed. Then she bit the edge of his chin.

"You have an affinity for biting Avery. Are you sure you want to bite a wolf?"

"You seem to enjoy it." She said suggestively. "Do you want me to stop?"

Bran pushed her away from him reluctantly. She looked back knowingly. "56 minutes." Was all he said when he put her out the door.

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Avery was happy. She hadn't been this happy in Missoula; she hadn't been this happy when she first came to Aspen Creek. She had a feeling that she hadn't been this happy in years. But she was happy now; and Bran had a lot to do with that, and she knew it. Sitting here with Bran after the stressful day she'd had earlier with Bran and Charles was better than anything she could imagine.

He was kissing her again. She liked it when he did that, she liked it a lot. Frankly she wanted more than just kissing, and she was sure that Bran knew it; but just in case she would leave no room wonder tonight. As she kissed him she climbed over, and sat in his lap. Immediately she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She could have swore she heard him growl as he picked her up and put her back on the seat of the couch and climbed over her. 'Finally,' she thought to herself. His lips moved to her neck, and then her fantasy came to an end.

"We have to stop." Bran told her breathing heaving just below her ear.

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you tonight. If this continues there will be no talking tonight." Although he meant his words he found himself placing butterfly kisses along the column of her neck.

"If you're trying to talk about training in any way, shape, or form, I'll kill you Bran." She told him only half kidding.

With a sigh Bran lifted off her. "No, not training. Us I wanted to talk about us." Avery paused, and suddenly very unsure of herself she looked away from him. Bran placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "Don't look away. I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong."

"So you're not getting rid of me."

"Hardly, just the opposite in fact," he told her with a smile. "Avery I want more. I want all."

"Bran, we were right there, and you stopped."

"I want more than sex Avery." God it was here already, she thought she would have more time. "I want all of you. I want you here with me; I want you to live here with me."

"Are you sure, you're ready for something like that. Something that's so permanent?"

"I've lived this life for a long time Avery. I know what I want, and I want you." He kissed her hard and fast, and then continued to explain more. "I want everything, but I can't take more, until you're mine. I won't take you to my bed until you're my mate."

As she sat there she couldn't speak. For a moment it felt like she couldn't breathe. Mate, he'd said it. Her skin felt clammy and cold. The only thing that kept the panic attack at bay was that fact that it was Bran. "I can't Bran." she whispered ever so lightly. She needed to get out of there. She needed to be away from him, and away from a man that wanted to claim her. "I just can't."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The pounding on her door sounded again. When she had been left undisturbed last night, she had thought she would be off the hook. Oh, how wrong she had been. It started at about 8 a.m. this morning, Bran was the first. He come and knocked on her door. Even spoke to her though the door, that was the draw back about living in a town full of wolves. They knew you were home. He'd tried to convince her that they needed to talk. That he wasn't angry with her, but she wasn't sure she could believe him. She'd rejected him with no real explanation, and then just ran home. He'd tried the knob, but it was locked tightly, both the deadbolt and the door knob. He was only there for a matter of minutes before he gave up, and left. Again she thought she was in the safe zone.

Again she was proven wrong. Next it was Anna; she was there maybe an hour later. She too had called to Avery though the door, and once more Avery stayed silent. She had no desire to speak to anyone right now. She wasn't even sure why she had freaked out, so how could she explain it to them. What she did know is that she felt sick about running out on Bran like that. She also knew that ever since she'd left Bran's house the scar on the back of her neck was burning like crazy.

She'd been trying to determine why the scar was burning when her third visitor showed up, Pedro. She's almost opened the door for him. He'd told her though the door that he was her last chance to take the easy way today. That she might not like what would happen if she continued to ignore them. She had stood her ground, stayed silent, and waited for him to leave. That might have been a mistake.

Here she was now, almost two in the afternoon, and Bran was back. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. So it began. He knocked on her door, once… twice… three times… Then his voice came through the door to her again.

"I know you are home Avery, and I know you can hear me." He spoke to her though the door. He'd decided that he would speak to her out loud, and not use his telepathic abilities. He knew that it would be more physical and real to Avery if she and anyone else could hear him speak. Feel his full presence.

Still she was silent. Bran knew exactly where she was in the house. When he came to the door, he'd felt her there, sitting right on the floor in front of the door. "Understand what happened last night. We can talk about this. I'm not angry that you left."

He understood… That was funny because she didn't. When she didn't answer he continued on. "We need to talk; hiding isn't going to fix anything. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

But she was embarrassed. He'd asked for a real relationship, and she'd practically run screaming from his home. How could she not be embarrassed, it was humiliating? How could she face him now? She refused to consider what else Bran would say if she opened the door. When he'd told her they needed to talk last night, her first thought had been that he was breaking up with her, when in fact it had been the exact opposite. Now she was sure he wouldn't want her anymore.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door, and talk to me." Bran told her. How long could that man possibility wait for her? He wouldn't sit out there all day would he? It took all of about ten minutes for Avery to have the answer to that question. She'd been sitting in front of her door not making a sound, when she could feel Bran lean against the door on the other side. He must have sat down to wait her out.

Werewolves were determined creatures, she knew that; and up until this day she had thought they were patient too. Apparently this whole situation was getting to Bran. It was only about ten minutes after Bran had sat down on the other side of her door when she left his weight lift off her door.

'He was standing up already?' She thought to herself. 'Well so much for as long as it would take.' It almost hurt that he was leaving already. Or so she thought he was.

"Move away from the door." Bran told her. She sat up straight taking her weight off the door.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' she wondered silently.

"Avery." Bran said brusquely. "Move.. Away.. From.. The Door.." He punctuated each work stiffly. She stood and turned; but didn't move away.

"If you don't open this door, I'll break it down." He was joking right? No sane man would just kick her door in. Just in case she would stand right where she was, surely he wouldn't kick the door in with her right there. "I know what you're thinking. You think that I won't kick the door in with you right there, and you're right." Avery didn't care what anyone said, that man could read your mind. Why did he always know what she was thinking?

"However," his continued speak disturbed her internal musings. "I don't need to kick the door in. I'll just rip it off the hinges. You'll be unharmed, and you'll no longer be barred from me."

Had the man lost his senses? She watched the door knob move as Bran gripped it from the other side. "This is your last chance. Open the door." Another thought came to her, but just as she was about to do it Bran's voice came again. "I swear Avery if you grab door, and hold it to stop me, I'll break a damn window to get in."

She quirked an eyebrow at the door, he still told people that he couldn't read your mind. Right… She believed that. Now he was cursing at her too? Bran hated it when she cursed. She quickly went to the door, grabbed the deadbolt, and turned it. When she moved her hand to the door knob and turned, the lock clicked and she slightly opened the door. Avery barely poked the edge of her head out just far enough to see Bran.

As soon as he saw her eyes he let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "Hello, little love."

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Charles was on his way to see his father; they had pack business to take care of. He was sure that his father was still at Avery's apartment. Bran had been upset when Avery rejected him; but he'd been more dejected when she refused him this morning. He had to wonder if this was the right woman for his father. There was something off about her, something that wasn't right. Besides that fact that none of them had made any progress as to the truth of her cross into the supernatural world, sure there were whispers here and there; and they had found clues. But there was no real evidence to back anything up. Now there were questions in his mind in regards to her commitment to his father. How long could they allow one woman, a woman who wasn't even a werewolf, disrupt their lives. Progress needed to be made, and her roll in their lives needed to be cemented in to place.

But these were thoughts for another night; there was a more pressing matter that needed his attention. There would be a new wolf coming into town tonight. The wolf had made contact with him last night and needed an immediate audience with his father. He stated that he would be coming into the area on a self imposed mission, and as was was custom he made contact with the local pack. He didn't want to be caught poking around another's territory without permission, especially if that other person was the Marrok. Charles needed to bring the new wolf to his father's attention; he would be here by night fall.

As Charles approached Avery's apartment his father spoke to him telepathically. _It's not a good time son, Avery and I still have much to talk about. Could this interruption wait until a more convent time?_

He almost wished he could give his father what he wanted, but it was more than a new wolf coming into their home; it was who that wolf was. His father needed to hear this quickly. Preparations needed to be made.

When Bran heard the knock on the door, he knew that whatever his son was coming to tell him must have been important. "Charles is here, he explained to Avery."

"Tell him that he can come in." She told Bran. Bran didn't need to tell him anything, Charles had heard her as she spoke, and he came right in. It seemed that Avery sometimes forgot who she was dealing living among.

"Father, Avery." Charles greeted them with a nod to each.

"Son," Bran returned and Avery simply smiled and nodded. "What did you need to speak with me about?"

Charles didn't answer just looked in Avery's direction and stayed silent for a moment. "Father perhaps we could return to your office."

"Charles if there are personal matters then we."

Charles cut him off, but he was able to surmise that his father easily caught onto his reservations about Avery. So let them be known. "There is nothing personal about this. We have to discuss pack business. None pack members, and those that will not acknowledge their place in our pack, have no business in this discussion."

"So be it. Meet me in my office at the community building in twenty minutes." Bran said while looking darkly as his son. "And we can have that talk."Bran's last words were ominous, but Charles expected nothing less, and left them then.

"He disapproves of me now." Avery said to Bran sounding disappointed.

"He doesn't disapprove of you. He disappointed that you have not accepted your place yet. You need more time, and I understand that. He will get over it."

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Charles was already there waiting for him when Bran arrived. He knew his son would be. He stormed into the building and found his son sitting in the chair across from Bran's desk.

"I won't have my son, making my mate feel unwelcome in her own home."

"I was under the impression that she rejected your offer. She is not your mate."

"Yet," Bran growled harshly at his son, his eyes glowing in anger. "She needs more time, she did not reject me."

"I didn't meet you here to argue. There is something important we need to talk about." Bran glared at his son for a moment longer then motioned for him to continue. "Ryker Mayson made contact last night." Bran turned to look at his son in interest. He to immediately recognized the wolf in question.

"What did he want?"

"He requested an immediate audience with you. He will be here in about 2 hours. He claims it's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?"

"It appears his mate is missing. He claims to not want our aid, just our permission to conduct his operation within our territory."

"I was unaware he had taken a mate."

"I was also unaware, and I told him so. He explained his mate was human, and they had undergone the ceremony two and a half years ago."

"What kind of operation does he intend to do, and where?"

"He believes his mate is somewhere in the state of Montana. He and three others from his pack have their Alpha's permission to search for her. They are requesting permission to enter our territory. I don't have any specifics, he will explain more tonight."

Bran nodded slowly, obviously thinking about something. "You spoke to him?"

"Yes, I did."

"What are your impressions of his attitude about returning to Aspen Creek? Could he have been lying?" Bran knew it could be difficult to detect truth over the phone. Many of the indicators that you had in person were disrupted over the lines; and if there happened to be background noise, they were completely gone.

"He does have a mate, and his mate is missing. However it's difficult to determine if he was completely truthful or if there might have been more motivating his decision to come here."

"The other motivation being the situation with his father."

"Yes, that is the first thing that comes to mind."

"We'll know tonight." Charles merely nodded in agreement. Bran was suddenly very serious. "No one goes near the doctor while Mayson and his men are here."

"Understood." Charles replied.

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

"Mr. Mayson the territory of the Marrok welcomes you. Come, he is waiting."

"Please call me Ryker." He replied, outstretching his hand in greeting. "These are my men. Evan, Daylan, and Trent." Charles knew those three men by name only. Ryker was third in his packs hierarchy, a new change in the three months, and these three were 4th, 5th, and 6th in their pack on Michigan's Upper Peninsula.

"Gentlemen," Charles greeted them as well, after he took Ryker's hand. "This way." They all followed Charles into the community building and lead them to where Bran was waiting.

Bran knew he would be paying careful attention for deception from these men. Despite the fact that their pack was the one that brought proof of the research being conducted at what would later be known as the Libby facility to him, this pack has been under a quiet investigation since the debacle that happened almost a year and a half ago. Bran still found it odd that no one had come across any indication that Ryker had taken a mate.

"Ryker," Bran greeted him as he came in. "It's unfortunate that we will be meeting under such circumstances. I have been informed that you have been dealt a grievous loss."

"She is not lost yet, she can still be found."

"And I do hope that you are successful in your quest. But I would be fool not to ask a few questions."

"Of course." Ryker replied.

"Why had no one informed us of the mating?"

"Records are updated yearly, according to your decree. We had not been mated long when she went missing. I have been more involved with finding her than sending written notices."

"Alright. That is understandable. Why were we again not informed when the mate of a high ranking wolf was abducted."

"Abduction is a strong word. All we know for sure is that she went missing."

"When did your mate go missing?" Bran continued his questioning, but it was clear to him that Ryker dodged his question.

"Late last spring." Bran's gaze narrowed in on him, Ryker was being truthful, but the timeline was way too close for his liking.

"Before or after the incident with your father?" Bran asked him clearly, he would leave no question about this course of events.

"Around the same time."

Bran stood from behind his desk and let his power be felt by everyone in the room. Ryker's men cowered and came to their knee. Even Charles bowed his head to his father's dominance. "Was your mate missing when you were summoned here?"

"Yes."

"And you said nothing?"

"I was here to pick up my father's body. You executed him. I'm wasn't going to go into a heartfelt plead for your help."

"Does your missing mate have anything to do with what your father was doing at the Libby facility?"

"I don't believe that my father had anything to do with my mate going missing." That was an evasion, and Bran knew it. Ryker had chosen his words too carefully. He was too specific.

"Who is your mate?"

"Being that I have no intention of asking for aid from the Marrok, I don't feel obligated to give you that information. This matter is personal, and holds no bearing on werewolves."

"I'll be the judge of that, not you. Now you're going to answer my questions completely and truthful leaving nothing out." Bran again let his power leave him and engulf Ryker. Bran could sense the mate bond between Ryker and the unknown woman, but it was weaker than any he had ever seen. In fact it was almost negligible, if he didn't know to look for it he wondered if he would know it was there at all.

"Your mate bond is weak. Why? With the mate bond you should be able to find her, yet she has been missing for more than a year."

"It's like you said the bond is weak, and weakens more with time. We were only bonded for a relatively short time before she went missing. I know she is in Montana, my own instincts that tell me that. But I can't fell her very well through the bond."

"Is your mate truly human?"

"She was, she's not anymore."

"Am I correct that your mate was not human when you last saw her? So you lied to my son when you spoke to him on the phone."

"I told him she was human. A one point in time she was human."

"You lied!" Bran growled furiously at him. "Was your mate human during the mating ceremony?"

"No she was not." Something began to gnaw at him. This was feeling much too close to home.

"Your mate was the product of your father's experiments, at the Libby facility."

"She was."

"You and your pack gave testimony that you were not part of their experiments. You claimed to be estranged from your father."

"I was not party to the experiments my father conducted!" Ryker snarled at him.

"You were not estranged with your father. You took part in the experiments on the wolves and humans alike."

"I took part in no experiments. You've already questioned me, other wolves and the doctors, including my father. I never caught nor participated in experiments on humans or werewolves. She was offered to me as a mate, so I mated her. She is strong, fertile, and would make strong children. SHE IS MINE." It was truth, but there was still something that Bran was sure he was hiding.

"You will take my men with you on this mission."

"We don't need help." Ryker argued.

"It's not a request, it's an order." Bran said though gritted teeth. "You WILL take wolves of my choosing. You WILL return to Aspen Creek so she may be examined by a doctor of my choosing, immediately upon finding her. Her fitness to live in a word with MY wolves will be determined by me, and so help me if I find you aided in the creation, continued existence, or contributed to losing a creature that is a danger to the safety or secrecy of my people I'll terminate its existence, and you will be held personally responsible."

"She's not a danger to anyone; she has never attacked anything in my presence."

"Again I will make that determination. Your pack will be notified and held in judgment as well. The ongoing investigation of your pack will be expedited. Your three companions will be detained here, and you will be accompanied only by my wolves."

"We should never have come here." One of the other wolves said.

"Calm yourself Evan. We are not directly responsible for the actions of humans at the Libby facility. Therefore we cannot be punished for their actions. I _liberated _my mate from that facility. Any progress they made was halted by agreeing to take her as a mate. And she is my mate, a bond that is only achieved though willing participants."

"And we're to believe they just gave her to you, for nothing."

Ryker shrugged indifferently. "You could call the terms irrelevant. I provided my Alpha with details of where the humans were and what they were doing. Details that were then given to you, so you could raid them, and stop them. I took the only success they had, and then helped you shut them down." Ryker looked at Bran haughtily. "Conduct your investigation Marrok. I already know what you're going to find."

"You will tell me her name. Her full name."

"Gibson, Avery Gibson."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Avery felt something was… Wrong. The air around her felt… Heavy. There was the sense of an ominous foreboding that she just couldn't shake. She'd felt this way since Bran had left her apartment an hour ago. In the beginning she decided it was because of Charles's obvious aversion to her. No matter what Bran told her just looking at Charles made it perfectly clear he no longer approved of her relationship with Bran. She wasn't sure if accepting his father's offer to take her as a mate would fix the problem. Part of Avery wanted to seek out Anna, and ask her what to do about Charles; but that wouldn't be right. Charles was Anna's husband, and placing herself between father and son was bad enough. Placing herself between husband and wife was just not her place.

Anna was sure that just waiting it out make her feel better. But as time went on she was feeling more and more apprehensive. The feeling wasn't dissipating, in fact it was intensifying. Still going to Anna just seemed wrong. There was only one other person that she felt she could go to for something like this. With little thought Avery bolted out of her home.

She didn't even bother to knock on his door as Pedro saw Avery burst into his home. "So it seems I'm worthy of your attention now, am I child?" Avery didn't answer just looked at him. The intense look of vacancy in her eyes threw Pedro off. "Did you come here to stare at me, or will you speak?"

"I feel like there is something wrong here."

"What's wrong? Where?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it. But something isn't right. What if something is wrong with Bran? What if something happened to him?"

"Bran is fine. He's my alpha; if he were in trouble I would know it. Describe what's troubling you. When did it start?"

"It started when Charles came and asked to meet Bran. I thought it was because Charles doesn't like me anymore, but it won't go away. It's feeling worse."

"Tell me more about what you feel."

"Something in me hurts. But I can't tell what, or where it hurts. I feel so nervous, like at any minute something is going to jump out at me. It's strange, I don't understand what's going on."

"Avery you reek of fear. Are you frightened of something?" Inside Pedro was growing more concerned about what Avery was experiencing; because he didn't want to make it worse he didn't tell her how concerned he really was.

"I think so, but I don't know why." Avery was almost shaking as Pedro looked at her. She wrung her hands together nervously.

"It's like." Avery started to tell him, but then paused to figure out how to describe what she was feeling. "It's like that nightmare is getting closer. Like it's going to find me."

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

On the outside Bran was the very epitome of apathetic. When Ryker and his men looked at Bran they saw no change outwardly. On the inside Bran was raging. His mind was screaming at him that it wasn't his Avery. That this wasn't the way it looked; but inside his heart was shattering. In that moment Bran knew that he had allowed himself to get to close. He'd told himself at his son's birth that he would never fall in love again, but he had broken that promise. The woman he was in love with, the woman he was to take as mate, was already mated to another wolf.

"Marrok, about that investigation." Ryker started pulling Bran out of his tortured thoughts. His eyes danced with superiority. "I could save to a lot of time and trouble and trouble. Here are your findings." He was laughing at Bran, right to his face. The pure arrogance of the man was astounding and infuriating to Bran.

"Her name, Avery Gibson. She was reported missing by her boyfriend, supposedly on her way to a doctor's appointment, last seen by a witness driving in her car toward said doctor. She was offered to me by my father, almost like a peace offering between father and son. I took her to mate. I reported the experiments to my Alpha, and he reported to you. I did fail to report the existence of my mate. I knew she would be in danger. "

Charles watched closely as his father stared at those four men in a way that could only be described as predatory. Maybe is father was to good at hiding who he was, or maybe these men were just too stupid to know who they were messing with, but it was only a matter of time if Rkyer kept going.

"Oh and if you check though those reports you took from Libby she is specimen LT 12, and later designation LB 12, those were her ID designation numbers.

_Specimen LT 12, specimen. The woman he loved was specimen._ Bran thought to himself. Charles saw the moment Ryker had went too far, but he could do thing for it. Bran moved so fast no one saw it, in what seemed like less than a second he was on him. The wall behind Ryker crumbled under immense pressure and Bran backhanded Ryker into it. The three wolves that came with Ryker moved to attack. Bran turned to them, his snout protruding from his face, as he roared his challenge to them. He didn't shift to wolf in his anger, but he was close to it. Drywall fell to the floor around Ryker, he sat there dazed and unsure of what just happened. The three wolves that came with him were poised to attack, but none of them moved to assist him.

Ryker felt an immense pain and pressure on his chest, and realized he was now on his back with a foot holding him down. The foot moved to his neck and he couldn't breathe. "Who do you think you're talking to?" Bran growled at him from above. "You insolent.. Conceited.. Smug bastard." He punctuated each word by pressing down harder on Ryker's throat. "You are in my town, I am your Alpha's master and you dare to come to me in such disrespect. I could kill you now and make my life a whole lot easier."

Ryker made a garbled incoherent sound. "What was that?" Bran asked. "I couldn't understand you." Bran finished pressing his foot down harder. Then he lifted his foot to hover just above his neck.

"I apologize. I forgot myself. I beg forgiveness."

"If you ever speak to me, or one of my wolves like that again I'll rip your tongue out, and we can see how long it takes to grow back."

"I won't happen again." Ryker answered quickly. Bran pressed his foot back into the young wolf's throat making him stay quiet.

"You and your wolves will report to the hotel. You'll stay there until I give leave for a mission to start." Ryker just nodded.

Bran stepped off him, and looked toward his son. Bran wasn't feeling quite right at the moment and wasn't sure if he trusted his instincts. _Are they in place?_ Bran asked his son telepathically. Charles simply nodded without a vocal response. There were several other wolves that had positioned themselves around town. They were there to watch the wolves, but at the same time make them believe they were alone.

"Get out of here." Bran growled at the new wolves. "The hotel will be expecting you. Take your room key, and don't leave until we contact you again." Bran dismissed them from the room. Really he just wanted them out of his sight. He wasn't expecting this news, and didn't know how to deal with it.

Part of him was insanely jealous. That man was his closest competition, it was the jealous part of him just wanted to kill him and take his woman back. The end, mission accomplished… But another part of him, and yes it was a bigger part of him was intensely angry. Ragingly furious, and he was raging at Avery. Memory loss or no memory loss, if you had a mating bond you felt it. There was no way that she couldn't feel a connection to a mate, and this wolf was clearly mated, and he wasn't lying when he said his mate was Avery Gibson.

What the hell was going on here? He was now forced to question things he hadn't questioned in months. But in hindsight he could see facts that were incredibly disturbing.

A woman, an unknown creature, miraculously shows up in his town, supposedly sent by his grandson. That woman is unlike anything he's ever seen. The same woman initiates the destruction of his mating with Leah, and then opens a place inside the pack for herself. However not only did she reject that place, she already had a mate making it impossible for her to take this position in the future with her current circumstances are they are.

So here Bran is, an Alpha weakened by an unfulfilled mating bond, with rival wolves in his territory. All brought on by Avery. She was the start of his failed mating; she rejected him, just in time for the arrival of these wolves. Did she seek his grandson out while in Missoula; did she manipulate him into telling her about Bran? Did she plan this from the start? Was she here to perpetuate his downfall?

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

"Well that was… interesting." Evan said.

"How so?" Ryker growled at his underling.

"Mr. Control back there just flipped out on you." Evan said gesturing to the office they just left.

"Or maybe he was just putting on a demonstration to show who's boss." Trent guessed. "Anyone who comes into the Marrok's home and challenges him like that is asking for death."

"Just wait and we'll see who's boss, once we get." Daylan started to say when Ryker cut him off.

"Enough Daylan. You talk too much." Ryker told him, looking around and seeing what he expected. They tried to hide, but there were wolves around them, watching them as they headed to the hotel.

"Nothing matters if Ryker can't get permission to stay in Montana. After what happened in there we'll be lucky if Bran doesn't kill you." Trent told them.

"I still think something else was going on with him. That was more than just dominance."

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the hotel's office. There was a human at the desk. "You're in room 4. They wanted me to remind you that you can't leave without permission." Ryker sneered at the girl. He was opening his mouth to tell her exactly what he thought of a human telling him anything when he heard a growl coming from beyond her. Ryker looked behind the woman, and from around the corner behind her a wolf came into view. Ryker bit his lip to keep from speaking, yanked the key out of the human's hand and they left the office. They got to their room and Ryker slammed the door behind them.

"So what now?" Trent asked plopping down on the bed.

"We wait there's nothing else we can do." Ryker answered.

"And when he sends the rest of us back to Derrick? We're treading thin ice here, if Derrick finds out." Daylan started, but he was again cut off by Ryker again. Derrick was their alpha, and Ryker didn't want any here to be privy to their pack's business. Daylan and Evan took the seats at the small table while Ryker flopped down on the other bed.

"We don't talk about pack business here. You should know this." Daylan nodded and quieted down.

"So what do you think it is that Bran's doing? Why didn't he just send us packing, and get you a few men for the search."

"Maybe he's doing a little research." Trent answered. "Finding out what he can before he sends his own people out. He would be a fool not to."

"What if he calls Derrick himself?" Daylan asked. "What if he asks about?" Within seconds Ryker pulled Daylan out of the chair threw him to the floor and placed the chair over his body. It was a tight fit so such a big man, Ryker sat on the chair pinning him in place.

"You need to learn to shut your fucking mouth." Ryker practically whispered to him, making sure that no one more than a foot could hear him. He wanted to scream at the other man, but knew there might be ears to hear him even here in the hotel room. "There are ears all over this town. Nowhere is safe, you keep talking and the wolves that cover this town will hear, and report to their alpha. The last thing we want is for Bran or Derrick to know why we're out here searching. Shut the fuck up."

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

"Da, are you alright?" Charles asked him.

"As fine as I can be." Even when the words came out of his mouth he knew that as fine as he could be right now wasn't good enough. With a roar he flipped his desk over trying to vent his fury. "Call your Anna here. I think I'm in need of her." Bran told his son.

The bond that Anna and Charles shared allowed him to send a feeling of need to her. She would come running to him soon. As Charles watched his father suddenly stiffen he wondered if she could be here soon enough. Bran was trying to pick the desk up, and set it back to right when suddenly his claws elongated and gouged the wood. "Bring her here fast Charles," Bran said darkly. "I believe I will need her even sooner."

It was then that Charles felt what his father did. In the distance there were others coming their way. No one besides Anna had been told to report to the town conference center, but these two would be here soon. A wolf and the other that had invaded their lives were on their way. Avery had no idea what she was walking into. Avery, a woman who had been created to destroy his kind.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Pedro had decided to escort Avery to find Bran. She was in obvious distress, and although this young whelp still didn't know quite how to properly use her senses it was clear that her distress was centered on Bran. Around the time Avery had barged into his home he'd heard Bran's order for several wolves to watch the new wolves in town. Because of the new wolves in town Pedro was certain he knew exactly where his alpha was. It didn't take long for Avery and Pedro to make their way to the city building.

Before they even approached the door Pedro could taste the tension in the air around them. This was bad, he could feel it. As they approached the building Pedro felt Avery clenched the back of his shirt. She could feel it too. Pedro also knew that there were two people that were left in the building. Bran and his son Charles were waiting on them; Pedro knew that father and son felt they were coming. Pedro reached behind his back and detached her from his shirt taking one of her hands into his. He held her hand with the support she clearly needed.

Pedro approached the door with Avery on his heels, as they opened and entered the room Bran and Charles zeroed in on them. Charles stood in one corner of the room seemingly as blasé as ever. He was void of emotion yet again. Bran on the other hand was anything but apathetic. Bran's eyes stalked Avery as she came into view. Bran's eyes watched as Avery entered behind Pedro, her hands had reattached to the back of his shirt. Bran marched over to Avery and Pedro grasped her arm tightly and yanked her across the room, away from the other male.

"Bran stop, you're hurting me," Avery complained as she was being dragged across the room. Bran turned and growled her through clenched teeth.

"Bran, old friend are you well?" Pedro asked as they came to a stop across the room.

Bran's attention snapped to the other male in the room. Charles was his son and mated, he was not seen as a rival for a female's attention; Pedro on the other hand was very close with this particular female, and his mate was deceased. "You need to leave." Bran informed him. "We have things to discuss that you are not part of."

Pedro's eyes moved to the hand that had a vice grip on Avery's wrist. Then his gaze moved around the destroyed room. The desk was overturned and across the room from where Pedro remembered it being the last time he was here. When he looked at the edges there were gouges in the wood. There were several holes in the walls that had not been there before. Whether the holes were from someone's fist or one of the several projectiles that were dispersed around the room he didn't know. Right now it didn't really matter how the holes got there, what did matter was getting Avery away from the clearly disturbed wolf that still had a tight grip on her wrist. "I think I'll stay" Pedro told him. "You are hurting her. Let her go."

Bran looked down at his own hand; even in his wrath he could see a slightly blue tint where he was cutting off the flow of blood to Avery's hand. He let her go, but immediately took both his hands and placed them on either side of her face and buried his nose beneath her ear. As the squeal left Avery's mouth, Pedro took a step forward.

"Hold," Charles finally spoke. "He'll not hurt her; but you should not approach."

Avery looked at Charles; she wasn't sure what was going on. Her wrist hurt, and she still wasn't sure what Bran was doing. But she wouldn't be afraid of him. Bran pressed nose against her skin. She felt his eye lashes brush against her chin as he closed his eyes. He was obviously concentrating on something very deeply. "Open," he growled at her.

It was a command, of that Avery was sure. What exactly he was commanding her to do, she had no idea. "Charles?"

"Your defenses are high. Open your mind to him." Charles knew what his father was doing. In the long run, Ryker was ultimately his wolf. The hierarchy routed though his Ryker's Alpha first, but in the end all wolves that belonged to a pack belonged to Bran. If the bond was as weak as Charles and his father surmised, it would take more time and more concentration, but in the end he would feel the bond, and if it was there a connection to a mate.

Pedro too knew what Bran was doing, but to him none of this made sense. Surely if his little friend was mated they all would have felt that by now. Suddenly Bran went rigid at her side. He pulled back from her swiftly and practically shoved her across the room getting her away from him. "You belong to another," the words dropped scathingly from his mouth.

She landed a little awkwardly on the floor, closer to Pedro than she was to Bran. Pedro was shocked; surely he had not heard his alpha correctly. "What's going on?" Avery asked the room. "Pedro?"

"My father just informed that room that you are currently mated to another wolf." Charles told her.

"What are you talking about?" Avery asked them standing up.

"You have a mate; you've been claimed by a wolf. My father can sense the bond with your mate."

"That doesn't make any sense. I would know if I have a mate," Avery told him.

"Yes, you would." Bran growled at her. "And you didn't tell me."

Avery's eyes grew in an instant, and in that instant she knew what was happening. "Bran," she said softly moving toward him. Despite the look of repugnance he showed her she moved closer to him. As she continued to speak she reached her hand out to him. "I would never." She was cut off in the middle of her sentence.

"Do not touch me," he said in disgust. "The very thought of your touch is revolting." He actually snapped his teeth at her twice before he was content to growl softly.

Pedro knew it was time to stop this from becoming a full on disaster. "I believe it's time for everyone to retire for the night. We will solve nothing now."

"I agree with Pedro. This is enough for tonight." When Avery turned toward the door she looked beyond Pedro, who had stepped closer to her, and saw Anna. Charles had joined her at the door. Before Avery even realized what had happened Pedro had moved her across the room making the path between Anna and Bran clear. Although the tension in the room was still high it had come down to a manageable level. With one arm interlocked with her husband Anna reached out her other hand to her father-in-law. "Let's go home Bran." Bran, seemingly in more control now than he was only moments ago walked unsteadily toward her.

Avery was still having a hard time comprehending what was going on. "Bran," she spoke out to him in desperation. In reply he turned and growled at her leveling her with a look of hatred she had never seen before. She was near tears when someone else spoke.

"Avery," Anna spoke to her giving her a look of sympathy. "No good will come from more talk tonight. Let's all rest, and we can reconvene at a later time."

The tears were flowing now. Pedro placed an arm around his little friend's shoulder and the two left the building, sure to give Bran and his family a clear lead. "Pedro I don't know what's going on." She cried.

"I know little one, let's get you home. We can sort this tomorrow."

Pedro escorted Avery back to her apartment. As they came to her door he turned her t face him. "Are you okay tonight? Should I stay?"

"I'll be fine, go on home."

"Then get some rest." Pedro leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. She had learned since she came here that wolves were touchy feely people.

When she entered her apartment Pedro turned to leave, as he took his first step he heard the deadbolt turn, the lock on the door knob click, and the door latch swing into place. 'That's an awful lot of security for a town that has no crime rate.' Pedro thought to himself. He turned and knocked on the door again.

"Yes," Avery responded.

"It's still me," Pedro told her. "May I come in?" Locks swing back and turned, and then the door opened.

"Is something wrong?" Avery asked.

"Are you still frightened of something?" He asked her. She shrugged and looked at him. "You're locking your door like you're ready for a siege, or as if you believe you live in the most dangerous squalor of a town in the state."

"It's just something set this off. There are strangers in this town and you know it."

"That I do." He told her surely. "But you can rest assured that they are under 24 hour surveillance. " She just nodded at him. He could tell that she just wasn't convinced. "I will stay."

"You don't have to do that."

He walked further into her apartment and plopped nonchalantly onto the couch. "Eat something, and go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"It's barely even getting dark."

"And yet you're exhausted." He told her with no room for argument. "Come, we'll find something for dinner, and then you're off to bed."

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

"You're wrong." Anna said to the two males standing before her. "There has to be another explanation."

"I know what I felt. There is a mating bond she shares with another wolf." Bran growled at his daughter in law. "Do you think I want it to be true? She's deceived us, made us all out to be fools."

Bran had decided to spend last night with his son and Anna. There had been no chance of sleep; it had been a long and lonely night for him, the only way to fill his time was to think about why Avery had come to his town. The more time he spent thinking the darker his thoughts became, the more he thought about their relationship the more he saw secrets, convenient excuses, irrational coincidences, and dubious intent.

He'd been such a fool; he had allowed a woman, an outsider, to brazenly walk into his town and practically take over. Leah was gone; Avery had a hand in that. There were strange wolves in his town; Avery was the cause of that. She had seen secrets that no one outside of his pack was supposed to know about. The doctor she had been taken to was from the lab she was created in, as far as the outside world knew he was dead.

So this morning, when they all crawled out of bed the conversation that was sure to come was nothing any of them were looking forward too.

"There must be another explanation, how far has the investigation of the Libby facility really gotten. We need to know more." Anna reasoned. "You're too invested in this Bran. Your judgment is clouded."

"No Anna you're judgment is clouded. All you can see is your little friend. She betrayed us!" Bran ranted.

"No," she replied simply with a shake of her head. "She's been truthful and you know it, we would sense the lie."

"Do we know?" Charles asked joining the conversation. "Would we know if she lied to us? We know nothing about that creature. How can any of us be sure we can scent her lies, or what degree of control she has over the way her body functions?"

"You scented lies from her before. I know you have, I have."

"And how do we know that we didn't sense what she wanted us to?" Charles asked the room. "She knew before she ever came here about werewolves."

"So this is all one big conspiracy theory. Starting way back when she met Brandon in Missoula. Do you hear yourselves? I don't believe any of this not for a second."

"Do you doubt me now Anna? Do you doubt my son, your husband?"

"I think you should investigate more, I think you're jumping to a conclusion after hearing one side." Anna was interrupted by Charles who was tired of this conversation.

"Anna you're too soft hearted for your own good love." Charles told her.

"So we're all to condemn a person that you claimed to love Bran. Nothing she's done for us here even matters?" Anna asked.

"Enough. I've made my decision. She's no longer welcome here; she and her mate will leave Aspen Creek within 24 hours. Or she will face the consequences of being a nonhuman trespassing on my lands. You know the penalty for that, don't you Anna?"

Anna glared Bran and her husband. "Yes, Bran I do." She said walking out of the room, and out of the house slamming the door behind her.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Pedro watched the youngling before him pace her own kitchen. She stank of fear and confusion. It had been quite a chore last night to get her to fall asleep. She was up and out of bed every ten minutes that sleep would not come to her. Finally after the sixth time she came to see him again, he waited for her to return to her own room and sprinted to his friend's home and brought back a special tea just for her, mixed with his own hands. His old friend Asil was a connoisseur when it came to tea, and had the best leaves in the states. Asil had told him he was free to use his private supply as often as he needed; right now it was needed. When he next heard her stir he brought the tea to her, needless to say she was out in fifteen minutes flat. Sleep no longer eluded his little friend.

As Pedro watched her pace he knew that the sleep he'd forced on her the night before had done little to settle her nerves. She was wringing her hand together again, a nervous habit she had picked up. With a sigh Pedro spoke to her. "Avery sit down. This will help nothing."

"How am I supposed to sit down? Did you hear what he said, he said I'm mated. Who am I supposed to be mated too?"

He wasn't sure how to answer. He was certain it had something to do with the wolves that had come into town last night. Of course through his pack bonds he knew exactly where those wolves were, but he didn't know who her mate was. He didn't know for sure if one of the males that had come to town was the mate in question, or if they were simply agents of the mate that she didn't seem to know. He walked over to her and grabbed her just below her shoulders to stop her movements. "We will figure out the specifics as soon as we can. However right now I need you to settle down. If you're on edge all the wolves around you are as well." She nodded slowly, and he continued. "We'll figure this out, we can talk to Bran, he is a reasonable man."

"Everything is just so wrong. I don't understand what happened." He was about to tell her that everything could be fixed. That it was all going to be alright when a knock sounded at her door. Inhaling deeply he could smell Anna awaiting them.

"Watch the tea child while I get the door." He told Avery. "Anna will be joining us set another place at the table while I fetch her." He wanted to keep her busy while he brought Anna in, and he fully intended to take a moment to speak with her while he was away from Avery. Avery nodded at him as he left for the front door.

As he open the door to her Anna spoke to him. "Good I'm glad you're here." Anna still hadn't looked him in the eye. Status wise she was clearly dominant as Charles's mate. Still she came here submissively.

"Are you here as friend or emissary?" he asked her.

"Can I be both?" she asked finally looking up at him.

"Sí, you can, but I don't like the look of foreboding you have brought with you."

"I will always be a friend, but I come as a reluctant emissary of my mate and our Alpha."

"And what does our Alpha say?" Pedro asked her.

"I can only bring myself to say this once, so we can speak with Avery in company."

"I see." Pedro replied. His own apprehension was on the rise, this was not going to be good. He could feel it.

Avery smiled as they entered her kitchen. "Anna, thank you for coming to see me." She told her friend with all the cheerfulness she could muster.

"I'm glad to see you as well after last night's disaster; but I come with news."

Avery's face paled further. "Not good news I guess."

"Have seat ladies, the tea is ready." Pedro interrupted them. He hoped the tea would relax them; it was obvious that both women were in need of it. He served them both, and both gave their thanks as they took their first steaming sip.

"Bran has come to a decision." Anna told them hesitantly.

"Before you tell me his decision, would someone tell me what happened?" She asked as she continued speaking she got louder and louder until she was almost yelling. "And how the hell can he come to a decision that is obviously about me without even talking to me?"

"Calm yourself." Pedro told her. "Anna continue, to the best of your ability tell Avery what transpired last night. You have spoken with Bran and Charles you should be able to do it better than I."

With a nod she continued. "Four wolves came into town last night; they came through the proper channels with the permission of their alpha, Derrick of Michigan's U.P."

"I know of them." Pedro informed the girls. "We have had recent contact with Derrick."

"Yes," Anna agreed. "It seems it's all connected."

"Connected?" Pedro asked. "To the disaster at Libby?"

"Yes," Anna said looking tellingly at Avery. "It appears that everything is linked back to Libby."

"I don't understand what happened in Libby?" Avery asked them.

Anna and Pedro both took several minutes to tell the story of what the wolves had encounter at Libby all those months ago, the experiments, the doctors, and the wolves that helped in the torture of humans and wolves alike. As the story went on something in the pit of Avery's stomach began to unfurl. A nagging sickness began to make itself known within her. As more details of the story were revealed the more she felt she would be physically sick. She had to stop them. "Okay." She told them. " I've heard enough. What does any of this have to do with me?"

"You were for lack of a better word "turned" at Libby. You were one of the experiments." Anna told her. With that the rising sickness in Avery's stomach came surging full force. Avery raced to the bathroom as her body began to heave against her. Anna and Pedro moved to go after her as they heard her expelling her stomach contents into the toilet.

"Don't come in." She called to them, when it became apparent she was being followed.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked her.

"Fine, just give me a minute." She told them.

Again Pedro would use their time alone to speak with Anna. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes, we all are. Avery was changed at the Libby facility. Her missing time lines up precisely with her abduction from her hometown clinic to when we brought the facility down. She was there."

"Okay." It was all he could say, he wasn't sure where to go from there.

"There's more." At that time Avery joined them in the hall outside of her bathroom.

"Come," Pedro told them. He ushered them both back into the kitchen, Anna back to the table and Avery to the sink. "Rinse your mouth and drink your tea it was settle your stomach." Both did as they were told and soon Anna was back to her story and both of the others insistence.

"Ryker, the other pack's 3rd came to see us in search of his mate. According to his story he liberated her from Libby facility, and then took her to mate; she is a human turned into something else."

"No." was all Avery could say.

"She was last seen in the vicinity of her doctor on the way to an appointment."

"No, you're wrong." Avery was on the verge of panic.

"Her name is Avery Gibson."

"NO!" She screamed out at them. "No, he is not my mate!"

"He is Avery, Ryker is your mate."

"And Bran's decision in this matter?" Pedro asked.

Anna swallowed slowly and took a deep breath before she continued. She looked into her friend's face and with her eyes begged Avery not to blame her for what she was about to say. "Avery, Ryker and the other wolves are to leave Aspen Creak by tomorrow morning, and they are not to return."

Avery began to take short quick breaths; it was almost like she couldn't breathe. "He's leaving me. He doesn't want me anymore?" The tears shown in Avery's eyes, she couldn't hold them back. Avery put her head on the table and cried.

"Joder!" Pedro swore in Spanish. It was a thing he did sometimes, his way of not cursing in front of women. He knew that both Avery and Anna couldn't speak the language clearly, but Anna was learning. That was quite clearly an F-bomb. "Cuándo llegará ese lobo terco conseguir su cabeza fuera de su culo?" That that was something about a stubborn wolf with his head up his ass. "I'm going to speak with him. Keep her well in the meantime Anna."

With that Pedro stormed out of the door, he had business to take care of. Something wasn't right here, was Bran so blinded by rage that he couldn't see it? He would make Bran see it, if it was the last thing he did.

Back in her apartment Avery could do nothing but sob for the loss of the man she had thought was her savior, the man she believed loved her, the man that was now abandoning her.

"I swear I don't know anything about a mate. I swear." Avery cried.

"I believe you. But try to think about this from Bran's point of view. The mating bond is the most sacred bond our kind can make. Even more personal and hallowed than a pack bond."

"Oh yeah, we saw just how sanctified that bond was between him and Leah." Avery said spitefully.

"Even as corrupt as that bond was, and we both know he had his reasons, Bran still honored his mating. He still honored Leah, and their mating bond even as he developed feelings for you," Anna explained.

"Then I can have the mating dissolved like he did, why isn't he giving me a chance?"

"Because you offered yourself to him."

"What?"

"He believes you dishonored him, or maybe he believes you dishonored a mating bond."

"But I didn't know!" When Anna didn't respond a thought occurred to Avery. "He doesn't believe me anymore. He doesn't believe anything I've said to him does he?"

"He's hurt. He is in pain, and doesn't know how to fix it. I'm sorry Avery. I tried, I really did."

Avery continued to sniffle her way through the sentence. "I know, I know you did Anna. Thank you for that. You are one of the few friends I've made in this town. What am I going to do now? Where can I go? I will not leave with a man that I don't know, I don't care who he says he is."

"Missoula? I'm sure Brandon will take you back in."

"I can't do that?"

"Why not?"

"He's your son, Charles's son, Bran's grandson. I won't put myself between them. I won't put myself between you and them. I won't create conflict."

"We'll figure something out."

"Wait, you said he was here?"

"Who?"

"My so-called mate. He's here?"

"Yes."

"Then I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why don't I remember him if he's my savior? What did they do to me, why did I go missing again? Why did I end up in the hospital at Libby? I should have never been there, he already rescued me remember." All good questions Anna realized. No one had ever even considered it, and now she realized nothing made sense. "I think I need to go see my mate."

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

These people knew something, he was sure of it. They had been kept them here over night with a purpose; he just didn't know what that purpose was. Ryker and his underlings sat in their room, it was incredibly boring. Werewolves were not meant to have such sedentary lives. He hoped that at the very least he would be able find his missing bitch soon. The scientists were on his ass about that. If they ever knew that he simply let her hand go and walked away from her they would have his head, and he would be strapped to their metal table. So he had to be very careful here. When he found her he would have to be sure to keep her mouth shut.

It would be an interesting challenge. He really wasn't sure what she was like outside of her drug induced haze he had always seen her in; but she must have some kind of sense of self preservation, after all it had been almost two years since her escape and no one had found her screaming to the media what they had done to her, about what he's done to her. Still it was a very delicate situation; he had wanted to be a lone wolf by now. To break free of his pack, and join the scientists fully. Right now though he needed the packs, they would make finding her much easier. They would know who was in the area, where to find someone that was hiding.

His thoughts were interrupted as an intense pounding erupted at their door. Finally Bran must have come to a decision. He got off his bed, as another wolf closer to the door made a move to answer it he ordered him back to his seat. The pounding intensified whoever it seemed to be very impatient. He had nothing but time, so he walked slowly to the door. He opened the door and was surprised to find two women looking back at him. He zeroed in on the smaller of the two women. He recognized her instantly. He snatched her arm up quickly.

Avery could feel his claws digging into her upper arms.

"Avery," he growled at her under his breath. "This is where you've been all along?"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As they approached the motel room that held Avery's mate Anna could feel her friend's anger radiating off her. Anna could feel just how full of fury Avery was, and so could the other nearby wolves. Although they dismissed her as a person now, she had more than fallen out of their Alpha's favor, she'd betrayed him. Many wolves and humans alike wanted her out of town almost as much as Bran did. However, they also knew that Bran had been training her to use her powers. Many of the residents of Aspen Creek knew she had powers that could be dangerous if you were on the receiving end. So as the enraged woman came closer to the motel room they were watching they simply slunk around corners to stay out of her site.

Anna watches as Avery made it to the hotel door; she came to stand quietly behind her friend as she knocked on the door. Avery crossed her arms across her chest and was anything but patient. She stood there for only a minute when she uncrossed her arms and pounded on the door this time. The door came open slowly a tallish man was behind the door. He was shorter than Charles, but taller than her alpha. His skin was tanned, and his hair was a light shade of brown that matched his eyes. The wolf was on the bulky side in his human form, not a mass of muscles like many humans liked to look, but it was obvious that he took to weight lifting more than the average wolf.

Anna watched as Avery's disposition went from furious to confused in 3 seconds flat when she saw the wolf that opened the door. Anna looked on as Avery took in the wolf before her, there was recognition there, but Anna could still sense her friend's confusion as well. So something in Avery knew this wolf, even if Avery herself could not figure out who he was. Even before the wolf's arms shot out to grip Avery, Anna could smell fear and anxiety begin to overcome Avery's confusion; but once those hands had their steely grip on Avery's upper arms fear overwhelmed them all.

"Avery," the wolf growled at her under his breath. "This is where you've been all along?"

For one stunned moment Avery didn't move. Then in the most panicked Anna had ever seen her friend Avery turned her head to face her and spoke. "Get him off me." She begged.

"Take your hands off of her," Anna ordered the wolf.

Adrenaline rushing in full force the wolf forgot himself again. "And who the hell do you think you are to tell me anything bitch." He snarled at her.

Anna chose this point in time to make use of borrowed power from her mate. She allowed that power to overtake the wolf. "I'm Anna Cornick. Mate of Charles Cornick, and daughter-in-law of Bran Cornick, the Marrok, and I am commanding you to release her now, or face the consequences."

Anna watched as the wolf took a quick inhale to scent her. She wanted to roll her eyes; he would have been able to smell if she were lying. Yet here he was taking in her scent to see if he could smell Charles on her, she knew he would, the moron should have been able to smell Charles on her the minute the door was opened.

"Even as Charles's woman you have no cause to interfere in the relationship of another wolf and their mate." Ryker replied to her, while he didn't let go he did loosen his grip.

"You've given me all the cause I need. You've frightened and injured her." When she accused him of injuring her he looked down to where he gripped her. He could see light abrasions on both her arms where his partially transformed claws broke the skin. He moved his hands down away from the cuts, but did not let her go.

"I'll see to the scrapes, but I need to speak with my mate alone. You can leave now."

"Avery?" Anna asked her.

"Don't leave me alone with him," she begged again. "Get him the hell away from me." Anna felt that her friend was on the edge of a panic attack. There was no way she would be leaving Avery here with these wolves.

"She declines."

"She's no right to. As her mate I'm telling you she's staying here with me, and there is not a damn thing you can do about it."

"Anna, I want to go home. Please take me home." Avery asked of her friend.

Technically speaking she had no right to take Avery from her mate. Women were not exactly equal partners in the werewolf world. Yes, the same rules that gave men dominion over women named her as third in the pack hierarchy here, but Avery was not of their pack, not anymore. She had been disavowed by Bran, but even more important since Avery was mated to Ryker she was under the jurisdiction of his Alpha. To deny a male, any male, access to their mate could cause several problems for herself, Charles, and Bran; but these were extenuating circumstances, and Anna wanted to use that until the bitter end.

"Avery listen to me very carefully, this is important. Do you know this wolf? Do you know him as your mate, do you know him as your dominate?"

"No, I might have seen his face. But I don't know him as my mate."

"She's lying." He howled at her and took a menacing step toward Anna. The wolves that had been standing nearby came out of their hiding place as the outsider advanced on Anna. She was an established and well liked member of the Aspen Creak pack, and no one would be threatening her anytime soon. Two wolves flanked her sides from right behind her, and two more came to stand in the parking lot. All four made sure they were seen and felt by the wolves in the hotel room. "You know she is my mate."

"And you know she's not lying. You would be able to smell your mate's lie." Anna replied.

"You've no right to interfere regardless. She is my mate, you and the Marrok both know this to be fact. No wolves have the right to interfere." He paused and looked at the woman that was his mate, Anna could tell he was confused, but she had no intention of helping him with this situation. With Avery's severe reaction to seeing him it was obvious there was something more to this story. "It would seem that something has happened to my mate."

"And you sound real broken up about it." Anna told him sarcastically.

"What exactly do you think I should be doing? Go running in a panic to the nearest doctor?" He shot back at her. "I'll take care of this; it has nothing to do with you."

"We're still investigating this issue. Until I am told it's time to release her to you, I'll be taking her back," Anna informed him.

"By what right are you taking my mate from me?" He growled at her again.

"As of today she is still a ward of the Marrok Pack. Until I'm told to release her to you specifically, or she asks to be released to you, I have charge of her."

"I will not let this stand." He almost howled, finally releasing her. He knew he didn't stand a chance Bran's other wolves nearby, and he was sure Charles would kill him if he so much as touched Anna. "I demand to see Bran now to resolve this."

"You have leave to be escorted to find Bran, Carl will take you." Carl came from behind Anna, and nodded at Ryker. The other wolves would stay in place. "However in the mean time she will be going with me."

~8~ ~*8~ ~8~

"You've been a great friend to me Bran, but I have to tell you that in this instance, you're being a fool." Pedro told him.

"No I was being made of fool of by that woman. I allowed her to lead me around by my tail, and I will not allow it any longer."

"She didn't know anything about wolves when she came here. She didn't know she had a mate."

"So she says, I don't believe her. She is no longer welcome here, accept it."

Pedro listened to his friend and decided to change tactics, if he could just manage to keep Avery around they could fix the other problems in time. "Even if you've decided to end your relationship, listen to what you're saying. You know what she is, we all do. Is there anyone that could know more about what went on in that facility? She is a valuable resource, and you're just sending her away."

"I'm sending her to a pack that answers to me." Bran told him sternly, Pedro was making it sound like he didn't know what he was doing, and that didn't sit well with him.

"A pack that's now under investigation," Pedro reminded him. "With a wolf that's at the center of that investigation."

"I trust Derrick implicitly, he is my wolf. He will not deceive me." Bran informed his old friend. "If there is a problem in his pack, he'll find it, and he will inform me."

"You are allowing your anger and hurt in this matter cloud your judgment. Will you allow another man to walk out of here with your would be mate?"

"She is already his mate," Bran bit out with narrowed eyes. "There is nothing else for her here!"

"A bond that weak can be broken. It's almost nothing." Pedro told him.

"Why would I do that? You expect me to poach another wolf's mate?" Bran asked incredulously. "Of all the dishonorable, absolutely shameful things, you want me to steal his mate."

"I want you to stand by a woman that you once claimed to love!" Pedro bellowed at his alpha. "I see it as more shameful to deny her now. I would give anything to have the one I love back, and you throw it away."

"She deceived me, she deceived you."

"You're a fool Bran; she is an asset to this pack. She was a gift that you could never find anywhere, and you're going to let her slip away. She's your second chance."

"She's not mine to keep," Bran argued growing exasperated.

"She could be, and if you would put in any effort at all she would be."

Bran leveled his long time friend with a terrifying look. "She is a liar, a deceiver, and she infiltrated my pack."

The look did not dissuade Pedro in his resolve. "If you really believe that she would be dead by now. You would not allow someone, anyone who is a danger to our people to live long enough to harm us."

"You might be speaking to soon," Bran's tone was menacing with a promise of violence. "If the investigation comes back to show her deception is greater she may well end up dead anyway, she and her mate."

Pedro shook his head in disappointment. "You will learn Bran, one day you will see the mistake you made, and when you do you will regret this day. I only hope it won't be too late, and the two of you will be able to heal the wounds that were inflicted here."

"She got to you Pedro. You let her too close. She used erroneous kindness to fool you into allowing her to ingratiate herself into your life."

"No Bran she used real kindness to save my life. There is nothing false about that, she saved me, and she saved you. You know as well as I do that she helped you to regain control of your wolf. What are you going to do when she leaves?"

"I have lived without that child for a long time, I did not need her then, and I do not need her now."

"You're going to lose her Bran, you're going to lose her before you've ever even know her as a woman. Are you really going to let that interloper take your woman before you've ever truly gotten to call her yours?" Pedro shook his head at him again. "You disappoint me Bran."

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Avery didn't know what to do with herself. Anna had left her at home about an hour ago, on a quest to talk to Charles. Pedro had not come back to talk to her yet, surely he wasn't still talking to Bran. She didn't want to leave Aspen Creek at all, and she wasn't going to leave with that man who called himself her mate no matter what anyone said. She'd skip out of town tonight before she let that happen. Just looking at that man made her sick to her stomach, she'd almost had a panic attack when she saw him for the first time. It was very much like her encounter with the confined doctor.

But this was no time to sit and wait for her fate to come to her. She quickly went into her room and pulled out her suitcase, and all of her bags. She packed quickly. Her car was parked in the alley behind her apartment. She packed the bags and checked to see if anyone was nearby or had sight of her. When she was sure no one would see her she put her bags in the trunk of her car so no one else could see them. She would be ready to leave at the drop of a hat and no one would notice. They were all to involve with watching the new wolves in town. The only things she would take with her were closes and supplies for at least a week, and all the cash he had. She didn't like banks, it was too much trouble to get her money out without others knowing. She would only stop to get gas until she was far away. It was going to hurt to have to leave everything behind yet again, but it was the only way.

She wanted her apartment to look as if it were normal. So she would leave all the little things here. No one that came by today would suspect she was leavening tonight, alone. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. So Anna or Pedro must have returned to tell her what they had learned.

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Bran felt half crazed. The whelp had come to him with the audacity to demand to be taken to his mate. As if that cretin could demand anything of him, but apparently he had found out that Avery was here, and Anna had taken her away from him.

Bran smiled to himself as he remembered how he had dealt with the bastard. The wolf would not soon forget the sting of his claws. Sure the mark would have healed over by now, and my morning there would be no sign of it, but Bran made sure he felt it. He'd then ordered Carl to see to the wound, and telepathically Bran told Carl to delay Ryker's quest to find Avery until he spoke to him again. Now it was time for the second part of his plan. Ryker felt the sting of his claws, and now he would feel Bran's dominance and influence in another way. Bran was sure this would sting just as much as his claws, and he was sure Ryker would never forget it.

He came to Avery's apartment and knocked. When she answered the door her surprise and apprehension swamped him. Clearly he was not who she was expecting.

"Bran?" She asked confused. "Why," was all she could get out before he was on her.

His lips mashed into her's as he took her mouth in a rough dominating kiss. _Yes he thought to himself Ryker won't soon forget this._


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bran sat with his naked back to Avery on her bed. Avery smiled, pulled the sheet higher to cover her breasts and walked on her knees to him. With the sheet between them she draped her arms over his shoulders, laid her head beside his neck and kissed him. She felt him stiffen in her arms. She ignored the voice in her head that asked her why he would do that after what had just happened between them. She kissed him again beneath his ear and spoke to him. "You don't have to go, stay for a while. I've missed you."

"Nothing's changed Avery." Bran told her.

She heard him, but the words did not make it through, they only confused her. "What do you mean?"

Bran took her hands that were still on him, lifted them away from his chest, and stood slowly so that she would not fall when he left the bed. He pulled on his pants quickly, and turned to face her. She sat on her haunches and looked at him in uncertainty. He reached to the bed post and tossed her robe at her.

"This changes nothing. What happened here today doesn't change what I previously commanded." He spoke as she pulled the robe around herself and tied it closed.

"What are you talking about?" She shouted at him. "Of course it does!"

"Avery you need to finish packing. Your mate will be here to take you home."

"This doesn't make any sense. You came to me!" When Bran didn't reply she could feel the tears starting, she tried to stop them by talking again. "It doesn't matter what you say, this changes things. You have to know that."

"You're wrong. It hasn't changed a thing about what I feel for you."

"But we made love, how can that change nothing?"

"No Avery we had sex, nothing more, nothing less. It's just sex."

She was almost sobbing now. "You don't mean that, you can't. You told me that you won't sleep with someone you don't love again." She cried wiping her eyes. "I love you Bran. We can figure this out, I know we can."

"I don't want to figure this out. I want you to leave."

"They why?" she screamed at him. "Why did you come here?"

If she really wanted to know he would tell her. "A message to your mate, one that he won't soon forget."

"You slept with me to send a message to some wolf?" All the hurt and disparity drained from her face, and was replaced with pure repugnance. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Not everything is about you Avery. Your mate came into my territory, and tried to make a fool of me, and now he's skipping out of here with the woman that was supposed to be mine. A woman that I never even had the chance to claim." Bran looked forebodingly at the shattered woman before him and kept going. "I took a piece of you that your mate can't take back, and he'll know that if I wanted to, I could keep you. Your mate is going to know exactly what we did, and he'll never be the same self-satisfied, smug son-of-a-bitch again." Bran never swore, it was testament to just how angry he was. "Now get dressed and finish packing."

"Get out." It was almost a whisper, she was so shocked and hurt she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Don't pretend to be so hurt Avery." Bran told her. "If you were so averse to leaving with your mate why are you packing? Did you think that because you hid the bags away somewhere I wouldn't know?"

"Get out of my house!" she screamed at him. "I don't have to explain anything to a man as sordid and vindictive as you!" Bran huffed and left her house, as soon as the front door closed Avery sat on her bed and let all the emotion out and she sobbed.

She crawled over to the side of the bed and picked up her phone. Right now she needed a friend. She dialed the number she knew by heart. "Hola mi pequeña amiga." His rich Spanish voice came through to her. He sounded happy.

"Hi Pedro, how are you?"

"I am well; very well in fact, I just got word my little angel will be flying in today." Pedro told her. Then he became more solemn. "I spoke to Bran as much as I could, yet I failed to change his mind. I'm sorry little one. He is an old stubborn wolf. We can find a way together to fix this together, I'm sure Anna will help as well."

But now Avery knew she couldn't possibly ruin Pedro's reunion with his granddaughter. She was the last little bit of family he had, as he has said many times she was the only light in his life. If she told him what just happened she was sure he would erupt in rage at Bran's callousness.

She put on a fake smile that she knew Pedro couldn't see, but hoped it would help her lie. "I'll be fine for now. You think of that little girl tonight, she's what matters now."

"You matter to me as well Avery. I need you to realize that."

"I do, but tonight she needs you more than me. I'll talk to you later Pedro, you have a lot to get ready for."

"Si, little one that I do; but you would tell me if you need me yes? We have so little time left to fix this issue."

"I will. Bye Pedro."

"Adiós, querida amiga"

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Finally the apartment was in sight. He'd been searching for this bitch for months. No one had any idea how difficult it was to search for a missing mate and keep the circumstances of their mating secret from a nosy alpha. Derrick was beginning to suspect that there was more than he knew to the situation. Alphas, his alpha in particular, had a tendency to dig into their wolves' lives. First he's had to explain how he'd suddenly had a mate. Then he had to explain how she went missing. Now he was going to have to explain how she wound up in Aspen Creek of all places.

That was the worst thing of all, Ryker had told to his alpha that he'd saved his mate from the Libby facility, and in a way he had. She had been taken off the experiment table once he came into the picture. But he had also implied he had taken her away from the facility, and made a new home for her closer to pack lands; yet days after the raid she washed up in Libby. In reality he knew there was no way he would be able to explain that to his pack. There would be no going back to Michigan after this, Derrick was a smart man. The minute he showed up with mate in toe, and Bran's call to update Derrick on the situation, Ryker would be killed on the spot. Then all of this work would have been for nothing.

It should not have happened this way. He'd worked it out to the tiniest of details, and Bran had ruined everything. They were all hiding something here, something about his mate. Bran was as incisive and methodical as a wolf could be, but in this instance he seemed to be somewhat irrational. Did it really matter now? He would be leaving here, with his little money maker. She irritated him more than he would like to admit. In reality she meant little to him. He had no romantic felling for her at all, she was a pay check. But she was also his. When he mated her, he'd placed his claim on her. During the raid she refused to keep up with him. Now that he finally found her, she was refusing to obey him. Then she had the nerve to walk off, and seek protection from another wolf. Who the hell did that bitch think she was?

He was still three blocks away as he watched Bran walk out of Avery's apartment. They made eye contact from a distance, then Ryker quickly looked away from Bran's dominate stare. When he looked back up he caught the arrogant smirk that appeared on Bran's face before Bran turned the corner and was out of Ryker's sight. Ryker fumed at the man's haughty attitude; well it was only a matter of time before the Marrok realized that Ryker was in control of this situation. That cocky bastard was about to lose his connection to the Libby facility when he took Avery and no one ever saw her again.

As he came to Avery's home he could smell her, but he could smell someone else too, Bran. His scent was heavy here. The scent wasn't just from today; he could tell that Bran must have been here often. The knowledge that a more dominate wolf had been sniffing around his property made his temper flare. Even if he didn't really want her, even if she was only a pay check, she was still his. And no one should have been here as much as it appeared Bran was. He didn't even bother to knock on the door, he knew it was Avery's and walked right it.

Avery could hear her door open and close. She got up to see who had just walked into her home. When she found him she stopped clod in her tracks. He was already in her living room looking around.

"It seems we have a lot to." He paused midsentence and Avery could see his nostrils flare. She watched the wolf's eyes jerk straight to her face. He took several deep breaths and she saw his eyes lighten and his fury grew.

"What are you doing in my home, I want you to leave."

"You allowed him to touch you." He growled at her

"I don't know you, what I do is not your business. Get out." She growled right back.

"You.. Belong.. To.. Me.." He snarled each word at her. His breathing was growing heavy as he stomped his way over to her. He grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her through the house.

"What the hell are you doing let me go!" she yelled at him as she began to struggle.

"I will not spend another minute smelling him on you, you unfaithful whore! Where is the bathroom, you're going to bathe if I have to bathe you myself!" Her words struck a chord of recognition within her. Somehow she knew that he would do it, he would bathe her against her will. She began to struggle in earnest as he dragged her closer to the bathroom.

She dug her heels into the carpet and yanked as hard as she could to get away from him. "Let me go, someone help me!"

He was getting angrier as each moment passed. He could feel the beast rising within him. He turned in his rage and with one swipe backhanded her into the wall. She felt something scrape the side of her face as she hit and crumpled to the floor. She felt blood beading almost immediately. The scent of her blood inflamed him further.

The hit knocked the wind out of her, made her dizzy. Her hand went to the burning sensation emanating from her face, as she dabbed her palm to her cheek, pulling away a blood stained hand. She needed help and she knew it.

She looked up at the wolf that had put her on the floor. He was leering at her darkly with his lip curled into an unheard snarl. He looked beside him into an open room. She knew that was her bedroom. Then he spoke, "if you don't want to wash his scent off you. I'll get my scent on you, my way." He grabbed her again she pulled her into the bedroom. "I'll teach you to fuck another wolf behind my back."

No, she wouldn't allow that, she couldn't let him do that to her. Avery curled her hands into make-shift claws and scratched at him. He merely batted her hands away, and threw her on the bed. Ryker took his shirt over his head, and threw it to the floor. "I'm going to enjoy this Avery," he paused while he sneered at her. "Though I'm not sure you will." His hands went to the button on his jeans. "Cooperate and it'll be just like it was before. I won't have to hurt you."

Avery was terrified. He intended to rape her, she knew it. The very thought of this wolf touching her was enough to make her ill. The small robe that she was still wearing wasn't going to be much protection from him, and it wouldn't take long for him to divest her of it. She concentrated on everything that Bran had taught her during her training.

She looked at Ryker as he shook his head like a dog trying to stop the ringing in his ears. He would bend his head this way and that, she could tell something was annoying him, but it wasn't the kind of pain she was trying to inflict. He looked at her as something suddenly dawned on him.

"I don't know what the hell it is you're doing to my head; but you'd better stop. If you don't stop, I will hurt, and it's actually going to hurt. A lot more than whatever it is you're doing to me."

The promise of pain was just as scary as the thought of being raped by him. He didn't threaten to kill her, he wanted to cause her pain, and keep her alive to seemingly do it again. He was sadistic. With his pants unbuttoned and unzipped he advanced on her. He ripped the tie that held her robe closed easily. She screamed out horrified to be naked before him. As soon as she screamed Ryker grabbed his head in pain. He went to his knees on the floor. He looked up at her in pure rage. He howled words at her, but his words didn't make sense. She thought about his pain again, and his body jerked and he went limp.

Avery bent down closer to see if she had accidently killed him. She could still see his chest move and his hear his breathing so he'd just went unconscious. She didn't know how much time she had. She ran naked to her living room, threw on her clothes from earlier, and shoved her feet into her shoes. With the second shoe on she heard noises coming from her bedroom. She began to panic when she remembered that her car keys were in her bedroom. She wanted to leave and she wanted to leave now. She silently made her way back to her bedroom she peeked around the corner.

He was in mid-transformation. His head jerked up to look at her, and he howled out his rage. He began to stand up, and she thought about his pain again, and again he hit the floor. This time he did not lose consciousness he just looked at her with the promise of retribution as he waited for his body to recover enough for her attack to move so he could continue his change and get up.

Avery didn't try to go around him to get her keys, she simply turned, and fled the house.

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Anna was on her way to see Avery. She didn't know what she was going to tell the girl, she'd been unable to get through to her father-in-law. As of right now Avery was still going to be forced to leave in the morning. As she got closer to Avery's place she saw her young friend sprint out of the front door.

"Avery." Anna said to her. For a moment Anna forgot that not everyone had her hearing so she spoke louder. "Avery!" Still she didn't seem to hear her. Avery just ran off toward the woods, it looked to be in the direction of Pedro's house. Anna picked up her pace and walked quickly to meet up with her. She didn't run, she knew that was a bad idea. Running in the presence of werewolves could result in turning yourself into prey, and as of right now she didn't know if there was any real danger. She was only a block or so away from Avery's house when she saw a wolf come storming out of the door. She's never seen that wolf a day in her life; she knew it had to be Ryker. Ryker stormed off in the direction that Avery had went, Anna could tell something almost immediately, he was in a killing rage. There was no doubt in her mind that if Ryker caught up with Avery she was dead. In that moment she drew on her mate's power and used his ability to change in an instant. No pain, no horrible breaking of bones, just an instant, and she was on all fours in hot pursuit.

Ryker was hunting patiently, looking for the perfect place to ambush the woman. He knew she was able to use her mind cause him great pain. So he had to be careful in his attack. He was so absorbed in his pursuit he never saw Anna coming. She jumped on his back from behind and tore his skin in four long gashes from shoulder to shoulder. He howled in pain then turned to counter attack. He caught himself a fraction of a second before he leapt at her. Anna used her omega power to calm his rage, and he knew if he attacked this wolf Charles would hunt him to the ends of the Earth. Ryker dashed off into the brush and Anna continued to follow after Avery.

It was now that Anna noticed a blood trail, Avery was bleeding. Within a few seconds she had caught up to her. When the wolf came around, and cut in front of her Avery screamed. Anna felt a stinging in her mind, and she whined.

Avery stopped and looked at the wolf; it wasn't the same wolf that had been in her bedroom. She bent her head and stared at the wolf trying to figure out who it was. The wolf crawled on its belly toward her. She jumped a little when it licked her hand. Anna saw the source of Avery's blood. There was a gash just below her hairline. Blood had covered the left side of her face, and stained much of the front of her shirt. Anna knew she had to get Avery moving forward. When Avery didn't start running from her, Anna took her and in her mouth and lightly pulled her in the direction of Pedro's house. It took them only another minute to get to arrive. They approached as Pedro was coming out the door.

"¡santo dios," Pedro uttered as he took in the bloodied form of Avery with Anna at her side. "Avery, Anna what happened?" Avery looked at her side finally realizing who had helped her. She dug her fingers into Anna's fur coat for comfort.

"Ryker," she said in desperation. "He attacked me. Help me, please." He paused and tried to figure out what he could do.

"I've an idea. Anna return home, it's best if you have no further knowledge of what happens here. If anyone asks you where our little friend is, you can't tell them, because you won't know." With a quick nod and another lick to her friend's hand, she sprinted back into the wood that surrounded Pedro's home. "Avery come with me. We must do this quickly."

She followed him into his home. "Into the bathroom with you, wash your face. I'll be right back." He disappeared for only a second when he was back with a set of small sweats. He came and he took the washcloth from her. "This will hurt a little." He washed her face quickly and pulled out some small butterfly bandages, and closed the gash as best as he could. "Change into these quickly, wash as much as the blood off your chest and neck as you can. We need to neutralize you scent as much as possible. Blood is too easy for any wolf to scent." She nodded shakily as he left her to change.

Pedro had a medium size SUV. He went to his room and grabbed all the sheets, blankets, and one pillow from his bed, and took them to his car, leaving one sheet on the couch by the front door. Avery came out of the bathroom as he was coming back into the house. "Come here." He told her picking up the sheet he had left. "This will not work long. We have to go now, before your scent bleeds though mine. Wrap this around you; I'm going to carry you to my car."

"Where are we going?" Avery asked as Pedro picked her up. He explained the rest of the situation to her as he took her outside.

"You'll lay on the floor with my other sheets and blankets over you. It should mask your scent enough for me to get you out of town. They all know I'm going to pick up my granddaughter, so they will let me through. Hopefully no one knows that you are missing." Pedro took her to the SUV and placed her just like he said he would, then piled the blankets on top of her. Pedro climbed into the driver seat and spoke to her again. "Remain silent and still until I tell you we have gotten out of town. No one can know that you are with me."

"Okay." Was all she said and they left.

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Ryker was back in his human form. The gashes that bitch had left on his back were throbbing. He wondered through the woods, he dared not go back to town. They would kill him, surely Anna had went to her husband by now. He had no idea where his bitch was. He knew as soon as Anna had joined his pursuit he had lost. Fighting her would only result in death at the hands of Charles Cornick, a truly terrifying prospect.

He wondered aimlessly though the woods when he came to a small cabin. There was no indication of a nearby driveway, or road. This place was out here for a reason but what? He kicked the door open, and took in the small room. It looked like a simple hunter's cabin. But why would it be out here in what were Bran's pack lands? That made no sense. No human would be tolerated hunting here, and no wolf would need this place being so close to town. As he continued to walk around he noticed a strange sound from beneath. The floor was hollow. Ryker could hear the echo of a basement, yet this one room did not seem to have a basement door that could lead to a lower floor. He looked around the room again, the furniture was sparse, but there was a floor to ceiling cabinet. There didn't seem be any other place of entry so he moved the cabinet and found the hidden door. He opened it and continued downstairs.

It was a cell of sorts. When he got to the bottom he was surprised at his find. "Wake up." He called out.

The man in the cell stirred from his slumber, and turned over. "Ryker?" he mumbled.

"Fancy meeting you here, when did they capture you?"

"At the raid."

"I thought they'd killed you."

"It's what they wanted everyone to believe." There was a paused in the conversation. "Ryker, break the lock and let me out. They have your woman, I've seen her."

Ryker narrowed his eyes, and growled. "I know."

"You can't just leave me here. Not after what these things have done to us."

"I wouldn't leave you here to them. I'm not a monster, despite what dad says." Ryker told him.

"I never sided with the old man about that, you know it. You've always been a good brother Ryker. We can still be brothers."

"You can help me disappear once I get you out of here, can't you _brother_."

"You know I will." The doctor answered.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The ride wasn't too bad Avery decided. At least she felt safe here hidden in Pedro's SUV. The road was slightly bumpy and lying on the floor left something to be desired, but she was out of Aspen Creek and that was all she wanted right now. She'd been on the floor for about fifteen minutes now; Avery had decided that they were at least ten mile out of Aspen Creek. Pedro was just being careful to make sure they were not seen by sentries he knew were posted in the forests to forewarn of strangers coming to town. It was something Bran had started in the last year. This position was always filled by wolves, and wolves were always in their animal form hidden behind brush. As time ticked on Avery found herself trying to be positive, this could be the start of a new life. She trusted Pedro completely, he would not betray her, and he would find her a safe place to take refuge, a place where that man would never find her.

As more time ticked by fragmented memories floated in and out of her head. She could see herself fleeing through the woods. It was the same as today, only different. She was wearing clothes she didn't remember having. She remembered her bare feet stinging as they scraped on the forest floor, but she knew she'd been wearing shoes when she fled her own home. Terrifyingly she remembered Ryker. She could see him in a room she knew was hers, but she had no idea where that room had been. She could see him pulling her to the tree line to escape, which made no sense, he was the one she should be trying to escape. None of it made sense. Seeing Ryker, being attacked by him, it was making her remember things that she had lost.

Finally Pedro spoke to her. "Avery, you may join me in the front. We should be far enough away to not be seen by prying eyes." She pulled the blankets off of her and climbed around the seats to the front. "What happened?"

"He attacked me."

"Ryker? Why would he be so foolish?" Pedro looked at her across the seat strangely and inhaled deeply. "I smell him on you, even now after the shower." Avery thought he was talking about Ryker, but she was wrong. "Ryker must have smelled the fresh scent. Knowing his mate had copulated with another male would enrage any wolf."

She sent an ominous glare in her friend's direction. "Don't misunderstand, I was not blaming you. Ryker will have to deal with the consequences of his actions. He will be a dead wolf soon; his actions here only serve to bring more doubt to his integrity."

Avery settled down at Pedro's explanation. She watched his hands strangle the steering wheel as he drove. She could tell that he was angry too, but not at her. Silently she let him turn over in his head what he surmised had happened. "Bran is to blame for much of this as well. By the time that fool realizes what he's done it's going to be too late for him to fix this. It's already too late. His reckless disregard for your wellbeing is more than I can tolerate."

"It's not his fault that Ryker."

"Yes it is!" Pedro snapped. "Do not defend him. He knew when Ryker smelled another male's scent on you it would become enraged. I don't know if he believed Ryker would kill you, but such a thing is in the realm of possibility, and Bran knows this. He set you up for another wolf's wrath."

"I thought he was coming to make up with me," Pedro could hear the tears in her voice. She tried to hide them, but knew she was unsuccessful. "I thought it was over, that this mess was over. I thought he loved me again."

Pedro put his hand to her knee to comfort her. "I will send you away from all this. I will not let the evil that is Ryker touch you again, and I will not let the heartlessness that is Bran hurt you further. You do not deserve what has happened here, you deserve to feel happy and secure in your life." He paused trying to make her understand why he was sending her elsewhere. "I don't think you will find that here, not anymore."

There was a silence that overcame them. Avery wasn't sure how much more time they would have together. He was sending her someplace safe. There were things that needed to be said, before she left him. "I remembered things. Small things."

Surprised Pedro turned and looked at her in stunned fascination. It was something he wished he would have more time delving into. "From the time you were missing?"

"Yes, I remember seeing Ryker. He was where ever I was, he was in my room. Or maybe it was his room, I don't really know."

"When did you begin to remember?"

"After I settled down from the attack." She paused and thought about what had come back to her. "Not everything, not much at all really. It's like little bits and pieces, and then what I do remember is hazy. Like I wasn't all there."

"Explain this feeling to me."

"I don't know how." She replied stumbling over her words. "It's strange. I felt strange, my mind wasn't working correctly."

"Like you were drugged? You're mind was hazy, and you couldn't function properly." Pedro stewed this over in his mind. Thinking about what he was learning. "Were you kept drugged in your mate's presence?"

"Maybe," she continued to sort thought what her memory was trying to bring back to her. "But why would he do that?"

"To keep you willing and compliant." He answered easily. Then he explained more to her. "Your new powers could have caused him great pain and hardship. I do not believe that he would have been capable of keeping you as an unwilling captive if you were in complete control of your mental facilities. Keeping you drugged stopped you from leaning to use those powers."

Avery looked at her friend searchingly. She wanted to believe him so badly it hurt. But people, human and werewolf had been very vocal in the last 2 days. She'd heard it as she walked down the street, and when she went to the store. 'Mating bonds were willing, human and wolf alike have always felt their mating bond, how could she have not known about a mate.' "I don't remember mating him. I don't why I would have agreed to mate him. I don't understand what happened. But you believe I was an unwilling mate?"

"I do. Anyone who took the time to really examine your bond would agree with me. "

"Why?"

"Your bond is corrupt." Pedro explained to her. "Humans can feel mating bonds, but only their mating bond. Wolves can feel mating bonds through our pack bonds. If I so desired I could feel the type of mating bond that Charles and Anna share through our pack bonds. It's frowned upon, and an invasion of privacy; but it can be necessary. Finding your bond took more channeling and concentration through meditation because I had to filter my search through Bran and then Ryker's alpha, but I was able to find what I was searching for."

"You felt my mating bond?"

"I did. It's not right; if Bran had looked objectively he would have seen it to. Firstly the bond is so weak it barely represents a bond at all. Second it's a perverse representation of what a mating bond is. Your bond was created through pain, fear, and manipulation."

"Am I stuck like this, with him?"

"No I will not allow that. When you arrive in your new home I will make sure a dominate wolf breaks that bond."

"Are you coming with me?"

Pedro turned his head and looked at her with sympathy this time. "Would that I could child, but I cannot. If I go with you the pack, my pack, will know where you are. I'm sending you somewhere safe, somewhere that is not answerable to our Marrock."

"If they don't answer to the Marrock why can't you come with me? He won't have a hold on you."

"Because I no longer have faith that Bran will conduct this investigation properly." Pedro's expression darkened, Avery watched his knuckles whiten as they gripped the steering wheel. "And I will not allow Ryker and anyone else that is involved to get away with what they have done to you. They will be punished for what they've done. I'm going to make sure of it."

"Don't want you to put yourself in any danger Pedro. Not for this, and not for me. You've ready made sure I'm safe, you've done enough. You don't owe me anything."

"Correction, I owe you my life. And the fact that you will be in a safe place will make my job easier. You will be far away, safe from those that would do you harm. With your absence I no longer have to worry about protecting you, and I can concentrate on finding the truth. And when I do I will be sure to throw it in Bran's face, just for you."

"What about Izydora? She's coming home today."

Pedro's face brightened, "That she is, we are on our way to get her now."

"We are? I thought I was going to a new home."

"You have heard of the old adage of two birds and one stone, yes?" He replied patting her knee again.

"Yes?" she answered not understanding where this was going. He merely grinned at her. Then it clicked, and her eyes widened in surprise. "You're picking her up and dropping me off. Pedro, are you sending me to Spain?"

"They will never find you. No one will, Ryker, the scientists, nor Bran. You will be safe with my people in Spain." He was smug, with his creativeness. He'd solved a huge problem and he knew it. "Anna is the only one who knows you are with me today. She'll never tell anyone she saw me, and if anyone asks, her truth will be that you disappeared from Aspen Creek to location unknown. She won't even know for certain if you left with me."

"Will this work?"

"Complete honesty and truth are different concepts entirely. Wolves have gotten to the point where they are very good at using truth to mislead and misrepresent the facts. Anna is the only one that knows Ryker attacked you, and if Ryker is as smart as he wants everyone to believe he is, he's long gone by now. Everyone will think you disappeared with him; he is your mate after all. I merely went and picked up my granddaughter. Then I came home to the unfortunate news that you and Ryker disappeared."

"What if he didn't leave?"

"Anna had his blood all over her claws. She tore into him painfully before she escorted you to me. He must believe at this point that that he is a wanted wolf. He will not remain for long, I am equally sure that the remaining wolves that came with him are soon going to know the kind of trouble they are in and Aspen Creek will have quite the mess on their hands. All that will be left to find is that you and Ryker disappeared at the same time."

She sat in silence contemplating what Pedro had told her. He was right. As much as it hurt to believe it, Bran was ready to call her a coconspirator and wash his hands of her. It would be much easier for him to believe that he was hunting both of them, than it would be to believe that she ran away on her own. Ryker would disappear tonight and when he didn't show up in Michigan to report to his alpha Bran would call for the hunt. By the time they find him no one will have any idea where she had went, and who in their right mind would even think of Spain. How the hell was someone with no money and no friends supposed to flee the country? When they go looking for her it will be in Missoula or the mid-west, her past homes. Avery looked at Pedro in awe, the man was a genius.

"We have arrived." Pedro told her. Avery looked out the front window, it was small private airstrip. A smallish plane was already waiting for them. "Avery I want you to keep a journal of your returning memories. It will help you to remember what has happened to you, and lead more memories to you. And I implore you to trust the man you are about to meet. I trust him with my life, and I trust them with you. You will have a good home with him, and he will treat you with the respect you deserve."

"I trust you Pedro, and if you trust him, I will too."

"Good girl." He said kissing her chastely on the forehead. "Now come, we are late."

"Old friend you have kept me waiting," said the dark-skinned man that approached them with a small child.

"Grandfather," she squealed happily letting go of the other man's hand and running into Pedro's arms. Pedro bent down and scooped her up.

"Angel it does me well to have you here. How I've missed you." Pedro looked behind his friend for the other man that was supposed to be here. "Hussan, I owe you many thanks for the favors you have done for me today. Thank you old friend." The two embraced as brothers.

"Anytime you need me, you know this. Father has decided he would enjoy a run home. You know how he is with long flights."

"That I do, Asil will likely beat us back." It was actually a relief. He would not have to explain or hide Avery's presence here from Asil. Hussan looked curiously behind Pedro at the young girl that was with him.

"You're choice of friend and riding companion is interesting Pedro. She is not Leah, but she is Bran's woman is she not?" Pedro knew that Hussan would smell what he did, Bran had sex with her recently."I had heard that Bran and his mate had parted ways, but that girl confuses me. She is neither human nor is she wolf."

"Avery come here," Pedro said pulling her around. "I have another favor to ask of you. I will be greatly in your debt if you give me this aid."

"Speak." Hussan told him narrowing his eyes on the girl that he now knew was named Avery.

"This girl, young woman before me is Avery Gibson. She was born of two human parents, but her current being was created in the genetic engineering facility in a town called Libby. I believe the atrocities that happened there were disclosed to many of the European packs."

Hussan nodded in agreement that he had been informed. "I am aware of what happened at Libby, however I was not made aware that an altered specimen was recovered."

"She was not recovered at the time of the raid; her presence at the facility is a new development. Pedro explained, then he continued. "Avery is the reason I am still alive, now I must return that favor."

Pedro told him of Avery's banishment from Aspen Creek, the corrupt mating bond and mate that would still seek her out, the callous and cruel treatment she endured at the hands of Bran. The danger she faces from the scientist if they find her is still very real, and Pedro had to make sure that Hussan knew this. But he also wanted his friend to know there would be benefits to taking her in. "Avery is a very special creature. The power she wields is amazing despite the minimal training she has had. She calms the human and wolf personalities much like an omega can calms our wolves. Her telepathic abilities are amazing. She will be an asset the likes of which you've never had before. With more training there is no limit to what she could do for your pack. And despite the hurt and hardship she has endured here her loyalty and steadfast dedication to her friends was never in question by me, or by anyone who truly knew her. So Hussan old friend, will you do me this kindness, for I can no longer help her here? Will you take her?"

Hussan was still as he took in everything that was said to him, as well as everything that was not said. He could see the potential that Pedro saw in her, that was without question. He did however have some reservations, but he was no fool he knew gift when it was presented before him, and this young woman was practically wrapped and tied with bow. There were however a few practical matters that had to be discussed.

"I will take her, and you will owe me nothing." Pedro looked skeptical. "Of course you must agree to my conditions. Both of you." Hussan told them turning to look directly at Avery.

"State them." Pedro replied.

"You are here as her sole representative in this land Pedro. Yes?"

"Yes, I am the only one that still acknowledges a valid claim. All other paranatural bonds have been revoked, are invalid, or she has rejected."

"Then you must acknowledge no one here has claim to her. She is solely under my supervision. If she wishes to seek asylum in my lands she will agree to abide by all rules given to her. If she gets on my plane she has no official ties to this land or the people here."

"I agree as long as it is acknowledged that she is not a wolf, and therefore her life is her own, unlike other females. She is not subject to pack law." Pedro announced. When Hussan nodded in agreement Pedro prodded Avery to agree as well.

"Does that mean I won't see you again?" Avery asked her friend, and then turned to her would be savior. "Pedro is my friend, what about Anna, and Brandon." She was about to cry, they could both hear it.

"I'll not deprive you of your friends, but werewolves are territorial creatures." Hussan told her then continued on with a quick explanation. "I will be responsible for you, and in return you will be responsible to me. I will see to your well being, and that you are prosperous. That is my personal vow to Pedro, and in return he, who has imposed a symbolic claim on you, will revoke that claim. You will no longer be of these lands or one of their people. You will be one of mine. Who you are, and your place among my people will be determined later. As a non-pack member you will have more freedom than many women."

"I see, I agree to your terms."

"Very good, now make yourself comfortable on the plane; I need a word with Pedro." Hussan told her.

With a nod and a hesitant smile she turned to hug Pedro. "Thank you for everything, you saved me."

"You have done the same for me, little one. Take care of yourself."

"I will," she replied pulling away. "I'll send word if I remember anything that might be able to help you."

"I expect to hear words about a lot of things. This is not goodbye forever, just for now. It will take time for me to make it safe for people here to know where you are, but that day will come, and maybe then you can come tell me what you think of your new home."

With that Avery walked to the plane, looking behind her only once as she ascended the stairs. "Will there be problems from Bran?"

"As I said she's been all but disavowed by most of the pack here. Bran's actions almost resulted in her death; he has no rights to her as a friend or lover. There could be issues when Bran realizes he's lost his only cooperative witness to what happened in the Libby facility. But I see no legitimate cause of action for him to have her turned over. You can just as easily get the information from her."

"And if it is as you have insisted, what will happen when he realizes his mistake? Will he come for her then?"

"He won't have the right to. What he has subjected her to is barbaric."

"And the fact that he is wrong will stop him from trying to retrieving her? Would that be because we werewolves are such altruistic creatures?" His friend's cynicism was not lost Pedro.

"It won't matter, it's too late now. Avery is leaving, and whether or not she ever returns will be up to the two you. She is yours now."

"I'll keep you apprised of her condition. Both the memories, and how she heals from the wounds inflicted here." Hussan told his father's old friend looking sadly at the plane. "I get the impression she has much healing to do."

"Thank you, for doing for her what I could not."


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

As Charles arrived he noticed his father had yet to receive today's mail. He grabbed the contents of the box and brought them with him. It was time to report his latest findings, he didn't relish his job, and he wasn't looking forward to this conversation. As he quickly scanned the mail he saw something that caught his attention. 'Another one,' he thought to himself. This conversation was going to be even worse now, maybe his father wouldn't look at the mail before he gave his report and left.

He approached and gave a knock that said he was coming in. "Da," Charles called out.

"In the den Charles." His father spoke to him.

Charles quickly came to him, as he passed his father's bedroom he realized there had been yet another woman over again, but this was a scent he recognized, one that surprised him. But that was none of his business so he continued on. He joined his father in the den and placed the mail on the table. "From today." Charles told him

"Thank you," his father replied. To his dismay his father leafed through it. As he came to the last letter in the small stack Bran froze and a little growl escaped his mouth.

"Again?" was all this father said.

"The return address is a PO box that does not exist in Charlotte, North Carolina. Yet every letter that is returned or mailed to this address is picked up, and marked as delivered through the postal service. It seems Avery has made her way to Charlotte, and made a few friends. Despite our efforts, all investigations there have returned no trace of Avery, Ryker, nor the escaped doctor that disappeared with them."

"And yet she still sends letters from this fake address, and allows us to trace her location to North Carolina?"

"A clever decoy? We have used many resources and man hours tracking to North Carolina; however we have yet to determine how they even traveled across the country to Charlotte. It could be a red herring, a trick to send us to the east when they in fact went somewhere else entirely."

"It's been six months; they are where ever they want to be. The letters make no sense." He tossed the letter across his desk toward his son. "Return it."

"Of course Da."

"Has there been further contact from Derrick in Michigan?"

"The wolves we sent back to them have been executed for their participation in the experimentation on humans and wolves in Libby. They confessed to their Alpha. They also confessed that Ryker had never left the service of the Libby scientist; however they were never privy to Avery's status while she was there. The first time they ever laid eyes on her was here, they only know what Ryker told them. That she disappeared after the raid at Libby."

"Very well, you may go." Charles nodded and left the house.

"There is a possibility of more information."

"And?"

"The wolves confessed to a local store house that was used to keep physical copies of specimen reports and videos of procedures from the Libby facility, a backup storage of information to use in the future. The area where the storage house is located is heavily monitored since the raid; the scientists have not had access to it. The wolves believed such information could save their lives, they were wrong, but a grid search of the area should make it fairly easy to find."

"Excellent, I will organize the search. Call Samuel home I will need his help with this. Tell him to bring Jessica Hampton." Jessica Hampton the leading expert in werewolf genetics, and also the daughter of Adam Hampton, Alpha of the Columbia Basin Pack. With a small smile Bran knew that Adam and Mercy would be coming for a visit too. Jessica was well into her 30's yet he knew that where she went those two followed.

"I will take care of it. I will also arrange lodging for the family." Charles told his father also anticipating the presence of two extra guests.

~8~ ~8~ ~8~

Pedro carried his granddaughter toward the house. "Can I check the mail grandpa?"

"Of course." He set her down and watched as she returned to him with his mail. She handed it to him as he scooped her up again.

A strange letter with a familiar address from North Carolina caught his attention. Bran's letters had come from this address, but this was not from Avery, this writing was familiar to him for a completely different reason. Hussan's letter brought him into the house faster. Once inside the house he set his granddaughter down and ripped open his letter.

_Pedro,_

_Greetings friend. I hope this letter finds you and Izydora well. _

_Avery is acclimating to her new home as well as can be expected. She has made a few friends in her time here, but she is very hesitant in allowing them to forge a relationship that I believe she need to for a happy life here. She also finds it difficult to depend on others. Although she has been well received by my people there has yet to be a true affinity between them. Her training is very promising. You were correct when you said that her abilities would be astounding. Both her offence and defense capabilities are remarkable. _

_Her memories have been returning slowly, and although we have guided her in this process, I now have to wonder if I have done a cruel thing. The memories have haunted her. She has been forced to relive horrifying, sadistic, and disgusting experiments at the hands of her captors. She does not understand the purpose of what they did to her, or how the procedures worked. In an effort to show her some mercy, further attempts to use her memories to understand what the scientists were trying to achieve have been aborted. It seemed cruel to subject her to further pain._

_She has also been brought to understand her role as Ryker's slave, and why the scientists arranged their mating. I refuse to accept that Ryker was ever her mate. The complete perversion of what they had is repulsive, and to even suggest that those two shared a true mating bond is offensive. The bond has been broken yet he still torments her mind. To the best of her ability she has determined that Ryker, and the doctors attempted to breed specimens because they had not been able to replicate the results they found in her. A perversion of the mating bond was used to attempt to make her more receptive, this too failed. To the best of her knowledge she does not remember ever getting pregnant, despite the fact that she was raped on an almost daily basis by him for several months._

_I knew when I took her in that healing would take time; the damage here is more than I think either of us anticipated, and yet it was exacerbated by what happened in Aspen Creek. However even through all of this, what I can see most clearly is that she still loves the fool that banished her. It's infuriating to see what he has reduced her to, and listen to her cry out his name in her sleep as she relives the horrors that she has endured. Despite everything she still looks to him for protection, even if only subconsciously. An attendant has been placed inside of her room to wake her in the night and help her rest peacefully. Without an attendant she would not sleep as the nightmares are too much for her. Though there is love there, there is also anger for Bran as well. The anger only builds as she remembers more, and comes to understand why Bran banished her. As the anger grows there are those here that will listen to her anger, and allow her to vent. I hope that her venting and counseling will allow her to let go of her anger. I fear that her anger will turn to hate, and it could destroy her life as surely as those others have already tried._

_If there are further developments I will let you know. Be well old friend, and find the sick bastard that has done this to Avery. If you need to make use of any of my resources in your investigation you have only to ask, and I will oblige. Consider this problem a common interest that I will offer my aid in._

_Hussan_

Pedro crumbled the letter in his hands, "They will be found. Avery, I will find them." he vowed.

THE END

That's it guys. Because if the change in venue I decided this was a good place to transition into the sequel, "Found". I need some extra time to gather my thoughts on the progression of this part of Avery's story so it will be a week or two before the 1st chapter of "Found" goes up. But soon there will be a summary up on my profile page, and update information.


End file.
